Te odio! pero no puedo dejar de amarte
by ambaraaa
Summary: Rin apenas llega a su casa después de varios años, pero en la casa de su padre tejaba un hombre que la ayuda a confiar en los demás, en él más que nada, con solamente hacerse odiar
1. Chapter 1

** Capítulo 1: ¿Nuestra nueva Ama?**

En una enorme mansión, vivía solo un hombre millonario, su nombre era Hasekura Takuma, un hombre que se encaraba de varias fábricas en Japón y en regiones de China, él era un hombre solitario y solo hablaba con su personal ya que eran los únicos de confianza para Takuma. El personal de la casa estaba formado solo por cinco personas, de la cual tres eran hombre y dos mujeres, de su más confianza, siendo que los padres de las personas que trabajaban en ese lugar, eran compañeros de secundaria y preparatoria. Takuma era un hombre de cuarenta y siete años de edad, con cabellos negros y ojos color chocolates, elegante, alto y un tanto torpe. Hacia unos años atrás cuando tenía veinticuatro años se había casado con una mujer de la alta sociedad, o mejor dicho un matrimonio arreglado. Cuando se casó con aquella mujer se amaron en el momento en que se vieron, después de un año la mujer quedó embarazada, pero luego el odio surgió y terminaron separándose sin volver a verse como antes. Como se había separado Takuma tenía permiso de ver a su pequeña hija o en ciertos casos llamarla por teléfono, y eso continúo así, pero cuando su hija comenzó la preparatoria esas visitas y llamadas habían terminado. Hasta ese momento pasaron siete años sin saber que le había sucedido que termino su comunicación, pero en cierto día recibe una llamada de su ex esposa que le mencionaba algo muy importante para él.

-bueno quería hablarte de nuestra hija, y lo que quiero es que la tengas en tu casa un año completo…. Necesito que la conviertas en una dama de pies a cabeza, que cambies su forma de pensar

-es extraña tu petición pero, ¿no se supone que tú la educarías como se debería?

-¡obviamente! –Mencionó la mujer muy orgullosa, de su trabajo como madre.- pero hasta hace un par de años atrás, ella se comporta de una forma extraña, entonces decidí que te la enviare a tu casa, dentro de tres días

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te volviste loca! Ella ya no me necesita, tiene veintidós años, ya no es una niña que depende de su padre

-créeme, de seguro verte volverá a la normalidad, pero necesito que la ayudes, yo ya no puedo con ella

-un año con ella, ¿no? Nada de trucos

-como quieras, un año más te vale cumplir mi petición o me veras en mi lado malo, y es probable que te matare, como sea adiós perdedor –cortando con mucha arrogancia.

-sigues igual de amable –dijo el antes de colocar el teléfono en su lugar, para colocar una mano en su frente pensando en varias cosas respecto a su hija, y en los años que no estuvo presente con ella.

* * *

Como se esperaba los tres días habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Takuma de los nervioso caminaba dando vuelta por toda la sala de estar pensando, como se vería ella, después de siete años no la recordaba cómo era, solo con el aspecto de niña la lograba ver en su mente. Hablando de sus problemas estaban sus dos más leales sirvientas, vistiendo su uniforme correspondiente de la casa, usando ambas una camisa blanca desabrochada los dos primeros botones, con un chaleco de vestir y un pantalón negro, vistiendo diferente que el resto ya que también trabajaban en seguridad y la mano derecha de Takuma. Una de ellas era Higurashi Kagome que era una joven de la misma edad que la hija de Takuma, de cabellos azulados que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y, ojos cafés, con su piel blanca y su compañera era Nakamura Sango era un año más que Kagome, su cabellos eran marrones largos que llevaba atados en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran cafés. Ambas miraban a su amo sudar a mares, a lo que Kagome le presta un pañuelo para que se secara la cara, Sango reía porque de alguna forma era gracioso ver a un padre tan nervioso, sin dudarlo era demasiado gracioso.

-¡¿ahora qué hago?! Ella cuando pise la casa no me reconocerá, o que tal si ¿no me quiere más? No sé cómo enfrentar esa situación

-cálmese Takuma-sama, la joven ama seguro no lo odiara, si eso piensa –responde Sango sonriéndole a su amo, a lo que Takuma cae rendido en el sofá soltando un largo suspiro.

-¿y cómo es su hija, Takuma-sama? –pregunta Kagome interesada en conocer a su futura ama, ya que estarían con ella todo un año.

-bueno, es parecida a mí en ciertos aspectos pero, tiene mucho de su madre, y no creo que tenga esa actitud tan mala como ella –él reía nervioso, con una mano en su cabeza.

-seguro será agradable tenerla aquí, descuide Takuma-sama no tendrá problemas, nosotras la cuidaremos

-pero también, me dijo mi ex esposa que la tendría que convertir en una dama, ¿Qué quiso decirme? -Sango y Kagome se quedaron sin palabras, porque esa situación para él, era difícil.

Interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellos entra a la habitación un joven, de veintitrés años de nombre Takanashi Miroku, de cabellos azulados atados en una coleta baja que solo sostenía un poco de cabellos, y ojos azules intensos, vistiendo una camisa violeta y una corbata azul, con una chaqueta negra y pantalones iguales. Al entrar Takuma se aferraba al sofá de los nervios de volver a verla, siendo que Miroku le anunciaría que su hija había llegado. Entre los tres lo levantaron como si fuera un niño, ayudándolo a ir a la puerta principal, donde sus dos últimos sirvientes lo esperaban. Ambos eran hermanos, uno de ellos era el menor de la familia Taisho Inuyasha, era un joven de veintitrés años de cabellos plateados que le llegaban a la cintura, y con unos intensos ojos dorados que lucían como dos soles cálidos. A diferencia de su hermano Taisho Sesshomaru, que era el hijo mayor de la familia de veinticuatro años, su apariencia era de cabellos plateados casi blancos, y sus ojos al igual que su hermano Inuyasha eran dorados, pero su mirada era fría y sin expresión, pero aquellos ojos y piel blanca lo hacían verse como un joven, sumamente guapo. Todos los que estaban en el lugar salen a recibir a la hija de Takuma, esperándola con algo de ansias de ver a la hija de su amo.

En eso en la entrada de la enorme mansión entra un auto negro con sus vidrios de igual color, en el auto parando frente a la casa, el auto frena con facilidad colocando nervioso a Takuma, a lo que el chofer del auto baja de él abriendo la puerta. La sorpresa fue demasiado para ellos, pero de igual manera nadie, pero nadie, diría que aquella joven era hija de Takuma, y era demasiada la diferencia entre ambos.

-¿hija? ¿Rin? –Rin era el nombre de la hija de Takuma pero, estaba tan irreconocible que le costaba trabajo reconocerla.

-hola –responde ella sin sentimiento alguno, con una vos apagada y sin alegría de verlo.

-¡Rin que alegría verte! –acercándose para abrazarla, Rin lo esquiva tomando en manos sus valijas.

-no necesito eso…..-caminando para la parte de adentro, uno de los de seguridad, ósea, Sesshomaru se entromete en su camino evitándole el paso.

-¡no, Sesshomaru! Déjala comprendo lo que sucede pero, lo único que no comprendo es tu apariencia….

Rin era una joven de veintidós años, pero su apariencia era más como una chica que nunca supo que era el buen gusto del vestir, su ropas eran un suéter de un rosa demasiado malgastado, en la parte de abajo usaba unos pantalones holgados con colores sobrios que le llegaba por el suelo dejando ver unos zapatos de escuela de secundaria. Lo peor era su cabello que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas pero estaba maltratado en todas sus puntas, y sus ojos ya no se veían por su flequillo que lo cubría un poco, pero sus ojos no se veían con unos lentes que llevaba puesto. En un simple término era una chica desastrosa en ese aspecto, parecía como si estuviera muriéndose de hambre por la calle, pero si ella venía de una familia a la que nunca le faltaba la comida en la mesa u otras cosas.

-para que sepas padre, yo he sido de este modo hace años

-pero, mi niña….-Rin no lo miraba en lo absoluto, solo quería quitar de en medio a ese hombre que le evitaba el paso- de acuerdo, Sesshomaru déjala pasar ¡Kagome, Sango! Guíenla a su habitación los demás, síganme por favor

* * *

Kagome y Sango llevaban unas valijas que eran de la joven Rin, pero al estar caminando a la habitación de ella Kagome la miraba con esa apariencia que le intrigaba, y era por qué no se maquillaba o al menos ropas que sean hermosas. Sango solo se concentraba en caminar a la habitación notando que su amiga quería preguntarle un montón de cosas acerca de la joven Rin, pero ella no se atrevía y menos Kagome que era la que más estaba intrigada en saber sobre ella, ya que estarían juntas un largo tiempo, al menos quería ser sus amigas.

-¿Rin cierto? –pregunta sango con un tono amable y dulce, para empezar bien entre ellas.

-si –contesta ella con el mismo tono, sin sentimiento ni una muestra de afecto.

-mi nombre es Sango –dijo ella sonriéndole, siendo observada por la joven.- y ella es Kagome

-si te gusta, te llamaremos por tu nombre, y tú a nosotras igual –responde Kagome sonriéndole de la misma forma que su amiga.

-no hace falta, díganme como quieran –Rin las miraba sin mostrar emociones, gracias a esos lentes que cubrían su mirada.

-de acuerdo Rin, si nos necesitas en algo, lo que quieras llámanos, será agradable tenerte como amiga

Las tres llegaron a la habitación de Rin, donde una puerta grande de color blanco estaba al medio de todo, dejando sus valijas en frente de la puerta. Con una reverencia Rin les agradece la ayuda por guiarla a la habitación, pero ellas le insistieron en ayudarla a desempacar, estando seguras que un viaje tan largo la cansaría. Rin había aceptado que la ayudaran, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una habitación hermosa de color blanco, con una cama enorme en medio y un ventanal con cortinas de un color cálido, en un costado estaba un sofá, y un armario enorme de madera con pequeños detalles en madera. Recordando bien esa habitación tenía un único cuadro que decía "_cuarto de Rin_" dibujado con crayones de muchos colores con grandes variedades de dibujos de flores, que años atrás ella había dibujado en los momentos que su visitas a su padre eran diarias y divertidas. Ese recuerdo la sorprendió haciendo que una única sonrisa apareciera en su rostro blanco, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas de tanto sonreír, a lo que sorprendió a las dos sirvientas que estaban en el lugar con ella.

-gracias por ayudarme, Kagome, Sango –Rin hiso una reverencia con su sonrisa, que no se había borrado de su rostro, dándole a saber que serían amigas.

-¡de nada! –Responde Kagome dándole una mano.- si quieres seremos amigas

-sería lindo

-de acuerdo, nos iremos, tenemos trabajo, lo sentimos

-¡de acuerdo nos veremos! Creo que debo disculparme con mi padre

-adiós –dijeron ambas despidiéndose con una sonrisa y una manos arriba, a lo que Rin respondió con gusto.

-nos vemos

**hola me da gusto de volver a escribir para ustedes **

**bueno acá les dejo una nueva historia y espero que le gusten**

**nos veremos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Te odio.**

Luego de estar todo un día encerrada en su habitación Rin acababa de desempacar sus ropas, que casi todas eran ropas que su madre le obligó a llevar ya que su ropa no era aceptable, pero viéndolo bien ella tenía razón. Rin hacia años había adoptado esa apariencia por una dolorosa situación además de pelearse con su madre, cuando estaba en preparatoria un muchacho del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, en cierto día el muchacho que le gustaba le había pedido que fuera su novia. Todo era demasiado romántico, él la trataba bien y la respetaba bastante en sus mensajes de texto y de vez en cuando era distinto, pero cierto día después de habré estado un mes y medio juntos algo extraño sucedió. En un hermoso día como cualquiera Rin tenía una cita con él, arreglándose lo más que podía, hasta ese entonces Rin era sumamente hermosa pero tenía que usar lentes hasta terminar la preparatoria, a excepción de eso ella destacaba su belleza con su encanto.

Saliendo de su casa para ir a su cita, acordando verse con él en un parque cercano de la casa del muchacho, Rin suponía que por alguna razón la había citado a ese lugar, a lo que un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al pensar en ello. Dos horas enteras habían pasado en la plaza, teniendo dos horas de retraso, como ya conocía la casa de él decide ir a verlo suponiendo que algo malo le habría ocurrido en ese momento o que estuviera enfermo, o cualquier cosa que su mente creara.

Cuando llego al departamento de él, Rin sabía dónde estaba la duplicación de la llave de su departamento, que se encontraba en una maceta cerca de la puerta del departamento, entrando como si nada ya que no tendría problema teniendo esa aprobación "puedes entrar cuando quieras Rin". Abriendo lentamente la puerta no lo encuentra, mirando algo angustiada de no verlo en su departamento.

En algunas ocasiones hay cosas de las que nos queremos olvidar, y siempre hacemos lo posible por olvidarlo pero es imposible porque ese recuerdo está siempre presente, hasta el día en que se borre por completo de tu corazón. Ciertos ruidos se escuchaban provenientes de la habitación de su novio, Rin con miedo se dirige a la habitación sin expresión alguna en su mirada, al entrar a la habitación ella se encuentra a dos pares de traicioneros. En el lugar se encuentra su novio arriba de su mejor amiga que estaba en ropa interior al igual que él, Rin sitio como su corazón se rompía lentamente mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Después de ello Rin quedo sola ese último año de preparatoria y Rin había cambiado de apariencia al igual que su actitud con los hombres, tratándolo como si fueran una basura que solo deambulaban, para hacer daño a cualquier persona que pasaba en frente de ellos.

Con aquellos recuerdos Rin estaba decidida a pedirle perdón a su padre después de recibirlo de ese modo, no era su intención, solo que aquello fue demasiado duro y no podía controlar el odiar a los hombres de esa manera. Llegando a la oficina de su padre entreabre la puerta viendo que, estaba con el mismo sujeto que no le dejo entrar la primera vez que había llegado a la casa, pero su presencia se hiso presente en ese instante en que había llegado a la oficina. Entrando un poco avergonzada de sus acciones se sienta al frente de su padre, molestándose de cierto modo con aquel hombre al lado de su padre.

-¡buenos días Rin! ¿Qué tal dormiste hija?

-bien….

-me alegra saber eso –su padre le sonríe haciendo que Rin se relajara, pero no lograba que sus disculpas salieran ya que él los miraba.- dime hija, ¿quiere desayunar conmigo en el jardín?

-¡sí!

-de acuerdo mi niña, Sesshomaru acompáñala

-¡no! –Rin al darse cuenta, se siente avergonzada bajando la mirada al suelo.- perdón, pero puedo ir sola

-no, no, Sesshomaru acompáñala –Rin lo mira con furia, lo odiaba al igual que a todos los hombres, mirando como aquel "adulador" de su padre le obedecía como todos sus empleados.- te veré afuera hija

Rin se levanta de su asiento caminando hacia afuera seguida de aquel hombre, provocándole demasiada furia al tenerlo atrás como si fuera su propia sombra. Sesshomaru caminaba callado por los pasillos detrás de ella cuidándole la espalda, por así decirlo, Rin no lo soportaba a lo que se da vuelta bruscamente mirándolo de frente, enfrentándolo sin miedo.

-¡largo! ¡Detesto que me sigan en especial, un hombre como tú! –ella lo observaba, a lo que Sesshomaru no mostraba señal alguna de molestia.

-su padre me ordeno

-¡pues! Vete, yo le diré a mi padre que cumpliste con tu trabajo, como buen empleado

-no, camina

-¡te odio! ¡Vete!

-camine Rin-sama

-¡LARGTE! –con tanto odio que tenía guardad dentro, le pega una fuerte abofeteada dándole vuelta la mirada, dejándole la mano marcada en su piel blanca.

Sesshomaru no le respondió quedándose en ese lugar sin tocarse la mejilla por aquel dolor, ni una señal, Rin con aquella reacción temblaba mirándose la mano con algo de culpa, dándose cuenta que ahora había involucrado a otra persona que no tenía nada que ver en sus asuntos sentimentales. Volviendo a caminar hacia adelante Rin sentía su presencia detrás de sí, siendo verdaderamente molesto que la siguiera después de eso, debería detestarla después de haberle pegado en la cara sin razón alguna.

Al llegar al jardín Rin se sorprendió de ver todo como estaba en el jardín, los grandes árboles verdes que le hacía recordad mucho a su infancia, los constantes juegos y caídas de las ramas o raíces, mientras que en aquel lugar miraba el cielo celeste con su padre viendo las diferentes formas de las nubes blancas que le dibujaban en el cielo. En aquel césped verde estaban también las grandes variedades de flores de todos los colores, el lugar donde siempre en cada año que llegaba a la casa su padre le hacía colocar flores nuevas al jardín, haciendo que su hermosura resaltara en aquella mansión blanca. En medio de todos sus recuerdos de niña, Rin distingue una mesa blanca cerca de la salida de la casa donde estaban las losas de piedra, que decoraban el lugar. Mirando en la mesa estaba todo bien decorado con cuatro sillas del mismo color que aquella mesa, y de decoración se encontraban cosas deliciosas para el desayuno dándole un gran apetito a Rin después de verlas.

Como era de esperarse de uno de los sirvientes de su padre, Sesshomaru le ofrece el asiento, a lo que Rin lo ignora sentándose con mala gana, sin darle las gracias con mucho orgullo de disculparse por algo que él había hecho, o eso es lo que creía ella. Sesshomaru solo se quedó parado detrás de ella como si se tratara de una estatua, Rin no lo toleraba aun si lo tenía cerca.

-vete

-no me iré

-largo, no te tolero, ya te lo he dicho ¡odio a los hombres! ¡Se creen la gran cosa y después te tiran como si fueras una escoria, de seguro eres igual a ellos, son caballeros cuando les conviene! ¡Tú eres la razón por la que todas las mujeres te creen guapo y todo eso, y terminas acostándote con todas solo porque si! ¡No tienen consideración por los sentimientos de la mujer que en verdad lo aman!

-¿eso piensas? –Sesshomaru levanta una ceja intrigado, aquella niña era extraña pero fácil de leer y saber el porqué de esa actitud

-¡eso hacen! ¡Tú eres igual que ellos! Todos los hombres son iguales –menciono ella cruzándose de brazos levantando la frente bien alto.

-¿y qué sabes tú de mí? Nada, solo porque soy hombre me dices eso

-tú….

-deberías dejar de culpar a otros y, decirle la verdad a la persona que en verdad se lo merece

-¡¿Tú qué sabes?! ¡Cállate!

-si no tuviste el valor suficiente para decirle todo en la cara, no quieras decírmelo a mí solo porque quiero protegerte, eres una niñita insolente

-¡cállate! Deja de hablar

-si tienes el valor, díselo y no quieras desquitarte con los demás, terminaras sola algún día por tu tonto odio guardado –Sesshomaru le dio vuelta en la silla mirándola con seriedad, haciendo que Rin lo mirara con algo de lágrimas en los ojos.- debiste decirle a esa persona la verdad cuando tuviste la oportunidad, pero no me involucres en tus problemas

-yo….

Rin lloraba siendo que él tenía razón, toda la razón del mundo a lo que se trataba de ese tema, Sesshomaru seguía mirándola con toda la razón de sus palabras, ya que él no se dejaba pisotear por una mujer que solo quería desquitarse con él, y eso no lo permitiría. El padre de Rin al ver que su hija estaba llorando, le pide a Sesshomaru que se retirara del lugar, a lo que después hablaría con él respecto a ese asunto de hacer llorar a su hija. Rin al ver que él se había ido, fija su mirada en su padre abrazándolo fuertemente diciéndole a cada rato "lo siento" estando triste, culpable de lo que había hecho y arrepentida de no enfrentar a su novio cuando la engaño en aquel momento.

-tranquila

-¡lo siento! –separándose de ese abrazo Rin se tranquilizaba.

-veo que Sesshomaru te hiso llorar, típico

-¿Qué?

-él es una persona fría y con cualquier palabra de su boca, te lastima, es duro con todos pero él es el mejor agente que he tenido en estos años, por esa razón no lo despido

-qué bueno, supongo que no debí gritarle de la forma en que lo hice, odio admitirlo pero, tenía razón

-es envidiable –Rin mira a su padre con duda de su palabra, ¿envida de un joven? A lo que su padre sonreía amablemente.- es que él es un muchacho verdaderamente brillante, ¡tienes mi bendición si quieres casarte con él!

-¡por supuesto que NO! Nunca me casaría con una persona así, olvida eso

-¡de acuerdo! De acuerdo, solo bromeaba hija

-¡no le veo lo gracioso papá!

Rin para terminar esa conversación incomodad para ella decide probar su desayuno, para ya no hablar de ese tema, o al menos dejar de hablar de ese sujeto tan desagradable como él, siendo pensamientos que Rin siempre tenía respecto a todos los hombres, y ahora tenía a uno que era un verdadero problema.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Cambio de apariencia.**

Una semana paso, y Rin trataba de llevarse bien con su padre después de no verlo en casi siete años, intentando encajar en aquella casa demasiado extraña a comparación con la de su madre, y como siempre Rin seguía con aquella apariencia de, no conocer el cómo vestirse o de actuar ante las persona, o mejor dicho ante un hombre. Con aquella complicación Takuma decide que solo la atendieran en sus necesidades Kagome y Sango, para que nada malo sucediera como aquella vez que se topó con Sesshomaru, siendo un error grave de su parte al dejarla sola con una persona peligrosa como Sesshomaru. La solución no era alejarla de los hombres, algún día de esos su hija tendría que casarse con un hombre que sea de su nivel, y que la trate como debería ser, pero con aquella actitud tan fría nunca vería a su hija casarse y abandonar el sueño de tener un nieto.

Con aquellas desventajas Takuma no sabía precisamente que hacer con su hija en aquellos momentos tan crítico, su hija no quería hablar con ningún hombre y si no la convertía en una señorita su ex lo aniquilaría, entonces ¿Qué haría con Rin? En su oficina Takuma solo pensaba en alguna solución al problema con su única hija, decidiendo pedirle ayuda a sus dos sirvientas, sabiendo precisamente que ellas la ayudarían en eses tema. Pero tampoco podía está conforme con el hecho de que ellas fueran solas, pidiéndole a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha que fueran para aquella "misión" como decía él, junto con el apoyo de Miroku que alentaba a sus amigos en esos momentos. Caminado los cuatro por el pasillo directo a la habitación de Rin, Kagome pensaba en lo que Takuma les había dicho, lo que sucedió con Sesshomaru, en segundo día que había llegado a la casa, decidiendo parar antes de llegar a la habitación de Rin.

-¡alto ahí ustedes dos! –Inuyasha y Sesshomaru quienes eran los primeros, que caminaban delante de ellas por, según ellos por "seguridad".- Sesshomaru recuerda lo que sucedió aquel día

-¿no veo el problema? –Sesshomaru no le importaba, si aquella niña no lo aceptaba, obviamente no le interesaba en nada, para Sesshomaru solo existía su trabajo y nada más.- si es por esa niña, no pienso abandonar mi trabajo por un capricho de esa mocosa

-¡oye! ¡No seas así! –grita Sango regañándolo como si fuera una niña, de tantos años de conocerlo lo quería como un hermano mayor, y por ciertas razones le gritaba, para luego mirar la expresión fría de él.

-bueno Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, les pediré que no molesten en este asunto –menciono Kagome tratando de no mirarlos.

-no –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con unas miradas frías, poniendo a Kagome en fracaso por no convencerlos.

* * *

En la habitación donde estaba Rin, ella se encontraba limpiando su habitación ya que nunca le gustaba que lo hicieran todo por ella, haciéndose independiente de algunos temas en el hogar. Dejando limpio todos los espacios de su habitación, Rin decide tomar un baño, antes de entrar al cuarto se quita sus anteojos dejando ver sus hermosos ojos, de un color chocolates que brillaban a pesar de todo. Tomando en manos unas tijeras Rin se quita un tanto de su flequillo, para dejar a la vistas sus ojos, mirándose al espejo Rin recordaba su apariencia anterior, antes de haberse descuidado demasiado de ella misma, pero para nada servía cambiar sin no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, y de que su madre se lo suplicara nada funcionaba, simplemente no podía cambiar. Recogiendo su larga melena Rin entra a darse un baño para relajarse después de todo el trabajo, y el no haber dormido a causa de sus pesadillas. Al terminar su relajante baño, Rin sale del cuarto de baño con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, buscando sus ropas, escucha la puerta.

-Rin somos nosotras Kagome, Sango, abre

-chicas –al abrir la puerta con toda confianza, ya que solo eran mujeres no tenía problema para que la vieran de ese modo.- ¡buenos días! –al abrirla con una sonrisa en su rostro, Rin cambia su gesto a uno de desagrado al ver a Sesshomaru detrás de sus amigas.

-hola Rin –dice Kagome con su cabeza baja.

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! ¡Lárgate idiota! –Rin lo señalaba con su enojo, después de aquel momento ella ya no lo toleraba.

-yo no diría eso ahora, con aquella apariencia "Rin-sama" –él como siempre salía ganando, Rin al verse en ese estado se sonroja, porque también había otro hombre al lado de él, otro motivo para estar más que enfadada y avergonzada.

-¡¿y qué tienes que estar haciendo tu aquí?! ¡¿No tenías que mirarme?!

-primero es mi trabajo niñita, y segundo tú fuiste quien salió de ese modo

-¡aléjate! ¡No quiero ver tu horrenda cara! -Los demás estaban como, los metidos en medio de una discusión de "pareja" resultando incomodo, y hacerlos cambiar de opinión no era una opción ya que Sesshomaru era un terco y nunca dejaba que los demás lo insultaran, y Rin era notorio su odio a él.

Rin en verdad lo detestaba demasiado, antes de cerrar la puerta entra a sus amigas a su habitación, dejando esa discusión en ese lugar sin tolerar no decirle sus verdades a Sesshomaru, cerrando la puerta con fuerza los deja a los hermanos fuera del lugar. Como era obvio primero era su trabajo, obedeciendo la orden de quedarse en el lugar para vigilar la zona, como le decían, ya que su trabajo consistía en ello.

Dentro de la habitación Rin refunfuñaba unas cuantas palabras desagradables para el oído, mientras buscaba su ropa con enfado no encontraba nada para vestirse, haciendo que su mal humor creciera.

-(_¡maldición! Si no fuera por ese idiota, me concentraría más_)

Kagome y Sango quienes la observaban sonríen sabiendo que ese era el momento para cumplir con la petición de su jefe, Kagome fue la que alejo a Rin de su armario sentándola en una silla cerca de un espejo y Sango, se encargaría de buscarle unas ropas apropiadas para ella. Mientras Sango buscaba sus ropas, Kagome como buena amiga le suelta su largo cabello mirando hasta donde le quedaría mejor sus cabellos, Rin la miraba algo extrañada de lo que su amiga hacía.

-K-Kagome, ¿Por qué, mides mis cabellos? –como el cabello de Rin estaba seco le sería más sencillo a Kagome.

-tranquila solo confía en mí, ¿sí?

-de acuerdo

Tomando en manos unas tijeras, las mismas que huso Rin para cortarse el flequillo, Kagome miraba con cuidado empezando a cortarlo con cuidado y delicadeza, de no cometer errores en ese instante. Rin confiaba en ella a lo que dejo que le cortara sus cabellos, ya que lo necesitaba después de no habérselo cortado durante años, además de años de descuido, originalmente Rin cuando era una estudiante de secundaria y preparatoria, su cabello solo llegaba por arriba de los hombros, y nunca lo tenía largo como hasta ahora.

-eres muy amable por hacer esto, Kagome

-no tienes porque, somos amigas ¿o no?

-sí. Es la primera vez que tengo a dos amigas, que son amables conmigo

-gracias –dijeron las dos muy contentas del comentario de Rin, haciendo que las dos sonriera.

-oye Rin, ¿podemos preguntar…? –Sango la miraba de lejos con algo de gracia de su pregunta, algo que para ella era muy obvio.

-¿le preguntaras "eso" Sango? –Kagome también sabía que era la pregunta, a lo que confundía mucho a Rin.

-a que se refieren con "eso"

-¡bueno lo que Sango quiere preguntarte es…!

-si te gusta Sesshomaru

-¡¿Qué?! –Ambas amigas se reían al verla, Rin se notaba enojada además de avergonzada de la pregunta.- ¡no! ¡No estoy enamorada de un idiota como él! ¡Ese tonto, me da mucho coraje de solo recordarlo!

-¡vamos! No me dirás que la pelea de hace un rato, no se parecía a la de una pareja

-¡Kagome estás loca, no me gusta!

-mitras más lo niegues, más sé que es cierto

-¡Sango! ¡Ya es suficiente, no me molesten con eso! –sus dos amigas reían al verla un tanto sonrojada, pero esa suposiciones para Rin eran absolutamente absurdas.

Con el paso de unos cuantos minutos Kagome termina, dejando que Rin se viera en el espejo de su armario, viendo que ahora le llegaba a su cintura y no le quedaba nada mal, sonriendo, le da un fuerte abrazo a su amiga dándole las gracias. Para quitarse los cabellos que le quedaban, volvió a tomarse una ducha.

* * *

Cuando termino su baño sus amigas ya no estaban pero si encontró la ropa que Sango le había dejado arriba de su cama, como era de esperar, no se parecía en nada a lo que usaba siempre sino que era una ropas que le quedaba con ella. Colocándose el pantalón blanco ajustado, con una blusa sin mangas de color azul, haciendo que Rin se mirara repetidas veces frente al espejo sin reconocerse. Anteriormente Rin usaba ropas que eran más de la alta sociedad, lo que resultaba envidiable para las otras jóvenes, que la miraban con odio y envidia de quien era, pero en cambio se sentía bien consigo misma y eso le agradaba.

-creo que ya es momento de dejarlos –guardando sus lentes en un estuche, Rin abre la puerta con una sonrisa agradable esperando que sus amigas estuvieran en el lugar esperándola. En lugar de eso solo se encontraba Sesshomaru cruzado de brazos, con la mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde, sin percatarse de su presencia en el pasillo.- ¿Por qué en los lugares que voy, siempre te encuentro a ti?

-trabajo, es obvio –Rin no le agradaba el comentario, siendo la primera persona quien que la veía de esa apariencia, pero como Sesshomaru miraba a otra parte no era la primera.-que sorpresa, no te vestiste de monja

-¡que grosero!

-los demás te esperan afuera, será mejor darte prisa –Rin lo observaba como algo extraño, haciendo que Sesshomaru se molestara por la forma en que lo miraba, empezando a caminar para ignorarla por completo.

-(_¡es imposible! Es imposible que pueda llegarme a enamorar de él, lo detesto más que nada… es solo un idiota que obedece a mi padre, será mejor que lo mantenga lejos_)

Rin decidió caminar más alejada de él, haciendo pasos rápidos ella se adelanta, dándole una rápida mirada le hace una leve burla para luego ignorarlo, a lo que se escucha como Sesshomaru le respondía.

-¡jhp!

-tonto


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Apuesta pérdida.**

Después de la llegada de la hija de su jefe en la casa, Takuma les asignaba varias tareas a sus empleados sobre todo Sesshomaru, la persona más odiada por Rin, era el guardaespaldas de ella, debido a temas de seguridad, cosa que le parecía muy absurdo a Rin. Con el paso de los días Rin no toleraba el tener a una "_sombra_" molesta detrás de ella todo el día, lo más odioso era que no tenía momentos en los que quería estar sola, ni siquiera podía confiar en que estaba en privacidad sin sentir la mirada penetrante de él.

Dejando de lado esos asuntos, Rin quería salir de la casa al menos a pasear a solas y recordar los momentos de su infancia en aquella ciudad, que de vez en cuando visitaba solo por su padre, teniendo varios lugares al cual quería ir. Como no quería perderse y además de no querer sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru detrás suyo, burlándose en silencio de ella, le pide que sus amigas la acompañaran para no sentirse sola en aquel paseo que daría por la ciudad. Al terminar de colocarse unos zapatos, sale de su habitación encontrándose a su pesadilla, Sesshomaru, como solía estarlo, la esperaba afuera de su habitación con los brazos cruzados y esa inexpresividad de siempre, junto con su arrogancia que lo identificaba perfecto.

-¿no tienes a otra persona a quien molestar? –Rin lo miraba como tratando de descifrarlo, pero nunca lo lograba, la inquietud de quieres saber que pensaba era grande y quería saberlo ya que con eso lo usaría en su contra.

-no –decidiendo ignorarlo, Rin empieza a caminar intentando no decirle nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse incomoda con el detrás.

-¡deja de seguirme! Quiero que al menos un día me dejes sola –dándose vuelta bruscamente, queda frente a frente con Sesshomaru, claramente ella tenía que mirarlo más arriba, ya que ella solo le llegaba al mentón de él.

-¿segura? No creo, que por un día te cuides sola

-¡se cuidarme sola sin tu presencia cerca!

-de acuerdo, pero si me gritas mi nombre, me deberás una

-¡ja! Nunca te llamaría –con mucho orgullo Rin se cruza de brazos mirando hacia adelante, sonriendo de saber que estaría sola sin él.- ¿me dejaras sola?

-sí. Nos veremos –con ese tono inexpresivo, Sesshomaru con una mano saluda a Rin.

Cuando Sesshomaru estaba caminado al sentido contrario de ella, Rin pega una rápida mirad a lo que Sesshomaru la mira con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, haciendo que diera vuelta su rostro rápidamente para ignorar aquello.

* * *

Después de estar todo una tarde con Kagome, llenas de risas y de anécdotas de ambas, pero solo faltaba su amiga Sango, que había faltado a su salida debido a una cita con uno de los agentes que trabajaba en la casa, Miroku. Aun así ellas se divertían como podían después de todo, lo que más era notorio era la ausencia de Sesshomaru, alegrando a Rin de no verlo y que la molestara todo el tiempo. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba anteriormente, la ciudad era bastante hermosa, deseando en algún futuro vivir en ese lugar cerca de su padre, ya que su relación con su madre no era muy buena como aparentaba. Su madre era una persona demasiado exigente, sobre todas las cosas perfeccionista, cuando ella estaba de novia con el joven que la engaño, su madre lo rechazaba todo lo posible, hasta llegar al punto de salir a escondidas con él por "amor" para después suceder lo que tenía que suceder.

Para dejar de lado esos pensamientos decide comprar una bebida, dejando a su amiga sola, al volver la encuentra hablando con el joven de la otra vez, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que Sesshomaru solamente que este lo tenía más suelto y no arreglado como Sesshomaru lo solía tener. Al verlos ella se percata de la atmosfera de los dos a solas, sonriendo al saberlo, era notorio que Kagome estaba sonrojada y sonreía con un brillo en sus ojos, él joven que al acompañaba no lograba verlo pero ella suponía que de seguro él estaba igual al ver a su amiga.

* * *

Empezando a caminar llega a una plaza pequeña, iluminada con las luces que lo rodeaba, acercándose a esa plaza Rin no presto atención al estar sola en aquel lugar, tomando en manos su teléfono mandándole una excusa para dejarlos solos. Terminando de mandar el mensaje, ella nota la soledad de la noche y el viento fresco de aquel día, abrazándose a ella misma al tener una blusa sin mangas, mirando hacia todos lados sin recordar el camino de regreso. Marcando el número de su padre para que le mandara a alguien, excepto Sesshomaru, a buscarla ya que no recordaba como regresar, sin tener dinero para volverse en autobús.

-contesta por favor papá –el tono de marcar sonaba, pero su padre no contestaba a la llamada de ella poniéndola nerviosa al estar sola, en un lugar que podría ser peligroso.

-hola hermosa –al escuchar la vos de un hombre mayor, probablemente de uno de treinta o veintinueve años, Rin no levanta la mirada sintiendo como su cuerpo no le respondía. -¿Estás sola, hermosa?

Aquel hombre frente a ella vestía de una forma grotesca, haciendo que Rin no lo mirara respecto al miedo que sentía de estar sola y sin nadie, a lo que aquel hombre con una pierna se apoya en la banca donde ella estaba. Apretando fuertemente sus manos Rin no miraba hacia arriba por el miedo, nunca en su vida había estado en una situación de ese modo tan horrible, el hombre con una de sus manos le toma del mentón obligándola a mirarlo, asustándose más de lo que estaba.

-¡vaya! Sí que eres bonita jovencita –Rin queriendo hacer algo su cuerpo no le respondía nuevamente, al intentar gritar su vos tampoco salía.

-(_¿Qué? ¡Tengo miedo! _)

-tu rostro es angelical, veamos si tienes más –Rin abrió los ojos a más no poder al escucharlo, aquel hombre que la sostenía del mentón, la arroja al suelo mirándola con perversión.

-(_¡no! ¡No por favor, no! ¡Ayuda!_) ¡Ayuda! ¡Sesshomaru!

-¡cállate!

-¡soy una idiota, por favor Sesshomaru ayúdame! -El hombre se acercó dándole un beso grotesco en los labios, para luego sentir como él se alejaba repentinamente de ella, Rin cerró los ojos abrazándose a sus piernas con miedo.

En el momento que Rin cerro los ojos perdió contacto con lo que sucedía en frente de sus ojos, escuchando un par de sonidos extraños escucha la vos de dolor del hombre que la quiso violar en ese momento, gritando con dolor Rin se tentó en abrir los ojos pero no. El hombre de rodillas se limpiaba la sangre mirando a su atacante frente de él, suplicándole con desespero, ya que su atacante era más peligroso que cualquiera.

-¡por favor no me lastime, Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Discúlpeme, no volveré a cometer una estupidez como esta!

-discúlpate con ella

Rin abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Sesshomaru, por un lado estaba agradecida de que la salvaran de algo realmente horrible, pero por el otro detestaba que fuera Sesshomaru su salvador y el pensar que ahora le debía una a él. Levantándose del suelo se lipa su ropas, mirando como aquel hombre grotesco estaba arrodillado frente de su guardaespaldas, en ese instante el hombre grotesco se le acerca más veloz que un rayo, arrodillado besándole los pies por miedo a Sesshomaru.

-¡señorita perdóneme! ¡Le juro, que no volveré a molestar a ninguna mujer!

-¿Qué?

-¡perdóneme! ¡Se lo suplico! Mi vida corre peligro, Sesshomaru-sama me….

-cállate ahora –Rin al darse cuenta Sesshomaru la sostenía de la cintura, mirando al hombre con superioridad teniendo esa mirada fría, que lo intimidaba aún más de lo que estaba.- lárgate

-¡sí! ¡Muchas gracias Sesshomaru-sama! -Como si se tratara del viento, el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad sale corriendo del lugar sin dejar ningún rastro en el camino.

Rin más que atónita del acontecimiento cae al suelo respirando profundamente, el susto de llegar a violarla era demasiado a lo que ella ya no lograba creer que estuviera a salvo, llorando precisamente por ello no controlaba sus emociones que solo lloraba, dando gracias que estuviera bien. Sesshomaru como siempre permanecía tranquilo parado al lado de ella, como era de esperarse él le daba una mano para que se levantara del suelo, aceptando gustosamente su gesto son una gran sonrisa.

-¡gracias! ¡Muchas gracas, Sesshomaru!

-ves, me necesitas más de lo que piensas

-¡cállate! No crees que no lo sé –limpiándose las lágrimas Rin empezaba a caminar fuera de aquella plaza, ya que no quería recordar aquel momento, Sesshomaru la sigue como siempre.

Sintiendo el frio de la noche Rin se abrazaba a ella misma, sintiendo únicamente el frio de sus manos, y al darse cuenta Sesshomaru le coloca su saco en los hombros de ella quedando únicamente con su camisa.

-no tienes que….

-ya te lo he dicho, es mi trabajo asegurar tu bienestar

-trabajo ¿eh?, eso es todo

-¿Qué querías que fuera? –Rin se detiene de su caminar mirando el cielo estrellado, un tanto con un rubor en sus mejillas, siendo notorio para Sesshomaru.- no era para que te avergonzaras

-no es eso, es que…. Nada, ¡son solo tonterías mías! (_debería ser más cuidadosa con lo que digo, pero este momento, me hace recordar cunado estaba con él muchacho que me engaño, ¡porque lo recuerdo en estos momentos!_) –moviendo su cabeza en negación, camina al lado de Sesshomaru.

-(_que niña tan extraña_)

-oye, Sesshomaru –él la obsecraba con ese rostro inexpresivo de siempre.- ¿Cómo ese hombre sabía tu nombre?

-yo se lo dije

-¡estás loco! Él podría volver, o podría buscarte ¿no piensas en las consecuencias?

-¿estas preocupada? –ella mira hacia otro lado rápidamente, haciendo que soltara un suspiro para no reírse de ella.-hablando de eso, me debes una

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-según lo recuerdo tú me gritabas "_soy una idiota, por favor Sesshomaru ayúdame_" ¿o no?

-(_que hombre más despreciable_) ¿Qué quieres?

-ahora no, cuando sea el momento quiero lo que tú me darás

-idiota

-camina

"_no dejes que nunca nadie descubra quien eres, ¿me entiendes Sesshomaru?"_

**gracias por los comentarios! **

**espero que la sigan mi historia ya que me gusto hacerla para ustedes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Beso del hombre más odioso.**

El sol de la mañana era realmente cálido y reconfortante después de una noche tranquila en su casa, y como todas las mañanas Rin y su padre desayunaban juntos al aire libre para sentir la frescura de toda la mañana. Hacia unos cuantos años atrás, cuando Rin era solo una niña de seis años, y sus visitas eran constantes y duraderas, ya que su madre y ella vivían en la misma ciudad, uno de esos días su padre y ella desayunaban juntos dentro de la casa, en unas de las ventanas del comedor Rin observaba hacia afuera, al ser verano los días eran preciosos y realmente cálidos donde podías refrescarte en una piscina para quedarte todo un día. Como ella miraba afuera, y no comía su desayuno a su padre se le ocurre una idea para su hija. A la mañana siguiente su pequeña hija bajaba las escaleras para ir a desayunar con su padre, pero cuando ella llego no se encontraba nadie, acercándose a la mesa encuentra un papel de color rosa, que le decía una palabra clara para ella. Corriendo a todo lo que daba Rin, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro encuentra a su padre sentado en una mesita hermosa de color blanco con asientos del mismo color, corriendo a los brazos de su padre ella lo abraza diciéndole que le gustaba mucho, que ese abrazo duraba al igual que los dulces besos en la mejilla que su hija le daba con tanto cariño y amor.

Con el paso de los años, eso se volvió una tradición de solamente ellos dos, pero como esos siete años fuera de la vida de su hija Takuma se había deprimido y nunca pudo saber que le había sucedido. Terminando su desayuno su padre de despide de ella con un beso en la cabeza con mucho cariño le dice te quiero.

-Te quiero hija

-yo a ti papá, que tengas un buen día papá

-gracias hija, adiós

Marchándose del lugar Rin sonreía al ver como el día era realmente hermoso, al notarlo dos muchachos estaban caminando por el jardín hablando, y uno de ellos era la razón por la que se había ido para dejar a su amiga a solas con él. Ignorando ello decide seguir desayunando, ya que siempre terminaba al último y se tomaba su largo tiempo en ello, en eso ellos se acercan sentándose frente de ella mirándola interesados.

-hola, ¿tú eres la que está a al cuidado de idiota de Sesshomaru? –pregunta el joven con cabellos plateados, y ojos dorados.

-o mejor dicho eres la hija de Takuma-sama –continúa su amigo de ojos azules, con una sonrisa amable.

-sí. –lo primero que Rin expresa es una mirada fría, matando a dos pájaros de un tiro, haciendo que ellos cambiaran su expresión.

-si le molestamos señorita no retiramos, vamos Inuyasha

-¿Por qué? Se parece al idiota de Sesshomaru, sabes arrían una linda pareja –Rin se ruboriza levantándose de su asiento, inclinándose en forma de disculpas.

-¡perdone! Es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto, lo siento, me llamo Hasekura Rin

-eso ya lo sabemos Rin-san –contesta el joven de ojos azules.- mi nombre es Takanashi Miroku

-es un placer –después de un par de días acostumbrándose a estar con aquellas personas, Rin se había olvidado de su odio ya que no le servía de nada ser de ese modo, además de las palabras de Sesshomaru que le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

-hola, soy Inuyasha –Rin le da la mano con una sonrisa dibujada, no quería llevarse mal con ellos después de todo.

-discúlpeme Rin-san pero….-Miroku le toma con sus manos a las de ella, colocándose bien cerca.- Rin-san ¿no le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?

Con aquella pregunta ella se sonroja riéndose bajo para no ser escuchada, pero de repente un golpe en la cabeza del joven la suelta, obligando hacer que se riera de lo gracioso que era al ver a su amiga Sango celosa, después de todo ellos eran novios.

-¡cuántas veces debo decirle, que no coquetee con mujeres!

-lo siento Sanguito, tu sabes que eres la única para mi

Sango lo lleva de la oreja hacia adentro de la casa, de seguro era para regañarlo, quedando sola con Inuyasha, Rin quería saber si a él le gustaba su amiga Kagome. Acercándose a él Rin sonríe para que no le callera mal su presencia, Inuyasha la miraba con una mirada extraña sintiéndose incomodo al estar con ella.

-oye Inuyasha, puedo preguntarte una cosa

-he, si ¿Qué es?

-¿te gusta mi amiga Kagome? –Él notarlo un pequeño sonrojo que en él aparece, haciendo que una pequeña risa saliera.- ¡lo siento no debí preguntarte! Se veían muy lindos juntos

-y ¿qué relación tienes con mi hermano?

-según él trabajo, pero yo lo veo como una persona que se hace odiar con facilidad, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-bueno, ayer mi hermano dijo que fuera a donde estaba, y que en ese lugar estaba Kagome sola, yo fui pero después me di cuenta que tú estabas con ella y luego desapareciste….

-bueno yo quería dejarlos solos y….-Rin pensándolo bien, según Inuyasha, Sesshomaru había arreglado el encuentro de él con su amiga en el lugar que estarían, y su conclusión era que él había saboteado su apuesta, dejando en ridículo a ella misma.- Inuyasha, lo lamento pero tengo algo que hacer ¡nos veremos!

Rin antes de poder saludarlo apropiadamente sale corriendo con un aura maligna que la rodeaba, si Sesshomaru sabía precisamente donde estaba con Kagome, y envió a Inuyasha a sepárala de su amiga, eso también significaba que lo del aquel hombre que intentó violarla también era obra suya, ya que ese hombre sabía su nombre, y que Sesshomaru sabía dónde estaba y el momento de salir a escena. Buscando a Sesshomaru por todos los lugares posibles se entera por una de las sirvientas de la casa que él y su padre habían salido esa misma mañana, y que volverían a la media noche. Necesitando liberar toda la ira que tenía respecto a ese acontecimiento Rin decide esperarlo en su habitación, con tantos días en esa casa, Rin había notado que Sesshomaru pasaba frente a su habitación para ir a la suya que estaba en el tercer piso, al estar las escaleras casi al lado de su habitación era fácil encontrarlo.

* * *

Con todas sus energías acumuladas, Rin esperaba el momento preciso antes de que Sesshomaru cruzara por el pasillo directo a su habitación, estando sola se cambia de ropas a unas de dormir, que contaba de un pantalón corto de color rosa y una blusa sin mangas de color blanco simple. Esperando y esperando, el sueño la dominaba haciendo que sus parpados se cerraran obligándola a dormir, pero el ruido de unos pasos la pone alerta dándose cuenta de que era Sesshomaru quien regresaba de su trabajo con su padre. Para atacarlo en ese instante Rin sale haciendo escandalo para hacer notoria su presencia, Sesshomaru se notaba agotado, pero ella no podía esperar a mañana para decirle sus verdades en la cara, lo cual era motivo de enojo de que la engañara y la asustara de una forma demasiado cruel de su parte.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Maldito despreciable! –cualquiera se enojaría si lo llamaran de ese modo, en cambio Sesshomaru permanecía tranquilo y sereno ante la situación.

-Rin –como señal de respeto él se inclina en forma de respeto, pero ella no quería aceptar ese gesto de él, de hecho no quería saber nada más con él.

-¡idiota! ¡No sé cómo mi padre puede confiar en alguien tan despreciable!

-no veo el punto, para que me gritaras

-¡no te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien a que me refiero!

-no –ella retrocede al ver que Sesshomaru la miraba de una forma extraña, su expresión era como si estuviera tranquilo, pero no expresaba nada con aquellos ojos, a la mirada fría y arrogante eran característicos de él, pero nada de eso estaba presente.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerte el tonto?! ¡Fuiste tú el que le dijo a Inuyasha donde estábamos….! ¡Tú! ¡Idiota! ¡Te odio!

Rin estaba fuera de sí, era claro que Sesshomaru había organizado todo para asustarla y dejarla en ridículo al pedirle ayuda en una farsa, no tenía claro si confiar en él, la persona a la que su padre le confiaba su propia vida, le mentía tan bien que la ridiculizo y humillo en esa oportunidad. Al ver que ella estaba armando un escándalo Sesshomaru al tener cerca la habitación de Rin, la toma de la cintura obligándola a entrar, ella no se quedaba atrás gritando como si la fueran a asesinar en su propia habitación o peor aún, que él intentara algo indebido con ella, ya que no tendría oportunidad contra él que era más fuerte que ella.

-¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

-¡silencio! –arrogándola con brusquedad en su cama, Sesshomaru coloca ambas manos lado a lado de su cintura acorralándola entre su cama.- dime, que tienes, no entiendo el motivo para, el que me grite

-lo sabes, le dijiste a Inuyasha donde estaba y con eso, para que yo me fuera. Luego contrataste a ese hombre, y hacerte el héroe en ese momento tan horrible ¡fue muy cruel de tu parte!

-de acuerdo, es cierto –Rin abre los ojos llorando sin motivos, todo eso le resultaba angustiante.- todo, pero a excepción del hombre ese…. A decir verdad te seguía sin que te percataras, te perdí de vista y luego te encontré con ese hombre. Yo solo planeaba ver el momento en que te asustara estar sola y perdida, si te asuste perdóname

-¡en otras palabras ya lo habías planeado! ¡Sigue siendo igual, fuiste tú! ¡Por tu culpa pase un mal momento, eres un tonto y sobre todo eso un…!

Antes de terminar de hablar, Sesshomaru se acercó lo suficiente a ella haciendo que sus narices se tocaran, Rin sentía su respiración cálida sonrojándose al verlo tan cerca que antes, él nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a ella como lo estaba haciendo. En ese instante todo era silencio, Rin más que sorprendida abría los ojos sin poder creer lo que sucedía, era demasiado sorprendente para ella que Sesshomaru se atreviera a hacer tal cosa como lo que acababa de hacer. Para terminar esa conversación Sesshomaru se acercó lo suficiente como para unir sus labios con los de ella, dándole un beso que ella nunca creyó que él le daría, más que eso ella nunca creía estar en esa situación con Sesshomaru, ni en el más loco sueño ella se lo imaginaba. Ahora que lo veía no podía creerlo, pero era real, un fuerte sonrojo apareció y el beso termino con una suave caricia de él en su labio inferior, dejándola toda sonrojada.

-deberías cerrar la boca Rin

-¿q-q-q-que….?

-escuhcame...mantén esto como un secreto –alejándose de ella Sesshomaru camina a la puerta con esa arrogancia que el caracterizaba, Rin no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder y solo se tocaba sus labios con una mano.- buenas noches, Rin

-a-adiós -Al cerrar la puerta Rin se cae hacia atrás con los brazos abiertos sin poder controlar aquel sonrojo, cubriéndose con las sábanas de su cama trataba de convencerse que todo eso era una pesadilla, haciendo que sus constante pensamientos la hicieran quedarse profundamente dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Otra vez el odioso amor. **

En la mañana Rin caminaba con sus mejillas rojas por todos los pasillos buscando a su padre para saludarlo por su cumpleaños, llevando una caja rosa con pasteles dulces que ella había preparado días atrás antes de la fecha, con una gran sonrisa llega a la oficina de su padre. Antes de poder abrir la puerta Sesshomaru sale del lugar con un tanto de enojo en su expresión, después de aquel beso Rin ya no lo veía a la cara de nuevo, y sus peleas que siempre eran de parte de ella ya no existían más. Sesshomaru no se percató de su presencia, sale del lugar caminando a quien sabe dónde, ignorando donde se dirigía Rin se da cuenta que su padre hablaba por teléfono y decidió esperar a que terminara. En eso sus pensamientos la atacaban, sobre todo ello estaba el beso que días atrás había sucedido, con brusquedad Rin movía su cabeza en negación para no volver a pensarlo, ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? Lo que era peor era que su mente le jugaba sucio, haciendo que en sus recuerdos ese beso fuera más apasionado, lo que provoco que Rin se golpeara a ella misma.

-(_¡rayos! ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en eso? Aun así yo misma quería que fuera más apasionado, pero, ¡¿por qué Sesshomaru?! Es la persona que menos imagine que haría eso ¡Sigue siendo un idiota! ¡Se atrevió a asustarme y luego me besa, ¿acaso piensa que me engaña? pero no! ¡Le demostrare que no caigo tan fácilmente!_)

Colocándose firme toca la puerta de su padre, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla Rin invento una excusa para dale lo que se merecía Sesshomaru, ella no quería quedar como que él podía hacer todo lo que quisiera con ella, y no era un juguete con el cual ese depreciable se divirtiera. Caminando en la misma dirección de en la cual tomo Sesshomaru, Rin llega al jardín donde todos su amigos veían algo en específico, ocultos tras de unos arbustos veía como algo interesante pasaba en aquel momento, grande su curiosidad Rin se acerca ocultándose con ellos sin lograr ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede? Hay algo interesante que ver –preguntaba ella en un susurro para no ser oída por otras personas.

-lo que sucede es que…. –le responde Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro.- al parecer a Sesshomaru le gusta a una chica, están ellos dos a solas

Acercándose al ver lo que Kagome decía, era cierto, Sesshomaru estaba con una joven muchacha muy hermosa y al parecer él también lo creía ya que, hablaban muy augustamente entre ellos, además se notaba la atmosfera perfecta entre ellos. Rin se sorprendió al ver que Sesshomaru le tomaba del mentón a aquella muchacha a lo que, él es le acercaba lentamente, para luego terminar en un beso, obligándola a apretar sus puños con fuerza. Levantándose del lugar antes de ver esa escena "romántica" entre ese idiota y aquella mujer, Rin se marcha ignorando a sus amigos que la llamaban preocupados por irse así del lugar.

-¡Rin espera! –Kagome al verla algo extraña decide perseguirla.

-(_¡idiota! Tiene novia y ¿aun así me beso?_)

Corriendo a la casa entra a toda prisa sin que nadie la viera a la cara, era demasiado extraño el dolor que sentía en el pecho, era como si algo estrujara su corazón y la obligara a llorar debido a ello, Rin en toda su vida nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento, haciendo una conclusión que solo era humillación, malestar, culpa, no sabía qué pero algo dentro de ella la agobiaba. Al llegar a su habitación con un rápido movimiento cierra la puerta, quedando pegada a la puerta controlando los latidos acelerados de su corazón, colocando una mano en su pecho siente como una gotita caía en ella. Con sus manos temblando se tocaba sus mejillas sintiéndola un tanto calientes y húmedas debido a las lágrimas de su cara, Rin no podía llegar a creer que ella llorara pero, ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que se repetía constantemente, "_¿Por qué?_" esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza haciendo que Rin se cubriera los oídos para no escucharlas más, no quería escuchar nada de lo que ella misma decía, y si era la verdad no la quería oír.

-¡Rin ábreme la puerta! –Kagome del otro lado de la puerta intentaba hablar con ella, y quería saber si su, ahora nueva duda, era cierta deseaba comprobarlo ella misma.- ¡Rin somos amigas, abre la puerta!

Rin sollozaba abrazada a sus rodillas por aquel dolor en su corazón, incorporándose nuevamente abre la puerta con todas esas lágrimas en su rostro haciendo que Kagome se sorprendiera de verla. Kagome sin pensar en otra cosa la abraza haciendo que el corazón de Rin se ablandara y entrara en un llanto incontrolable para ella, a lo que Kagome la abrazaba con fuerza para consolarla en esa situación. En ello el teléfono de Kagome empieza a sonar, Sango, quien se preguntaba a donde estaban, a lo que su amiga le dice pidiéndole que fuera a la habitación de Rin y que trajera un par de cosas, pareciendo algo extraño para ella.

* * *

En la oficina de Takuma, el padre de Rin, se encontraba trabajando con unos cuantos papeles arriba de un enorme escritorio de madera con un ventanal tras de él que le daba la luz natural del día, dejando que su asiento se diera vuelta a la hermosa vista del jardín, hacia el jardín trasero de la casa. Con el silencio en aquel lugar Takuma desesperaba de no ver a Sesshomaru, que después de lo que sucedió lo esperaba con varias ansias de verlo con buenas noticias para él, la mujer con la que había hablado anterior mente era una ladrona de una de las empresas, que querían hundirlo en todo lo que había logrado en esos años. La puerta de aquella oficina que Takuma tenía en la casa, Sesshomaru entra al lugar tirándole arriba de su escritorio unos papeles muy importantes para su jefe, a lo que Takuma se quedó sorprendido viéndolos en frente de sus ojos.

-¡Sesshomaru eres sorprendente! Sin duda alguna no me equivoque al contratarte

-no tiene que agradecérmelo

-sí. Buen trabajo, sin duda no sé cómo lo haces –con una gran sonrisa, toma en manos aquellos papeles.- ¿Cómo los recuperaste?

-esa mujer era una ingenua, solo tuve que besarla para que bajara la guardia y luego, asustarla un poco –cuando Sesshomaru decía eso, Takuma quien estaba a cargo de él sabía que usaba unas de sus armas para asustar, pero nunca las usaba en casos críticos o con autorización de disparar.

-sabes que no me gusta que uses eso….

-lo importante es que esa mujer lleve el mensaje….

-¿mensaje?

-le dije que si volvía, la mataría yo mismo a sangre fría –Takuma conocía ese lado que Sesshomaru trataba de ocultar con esa mirada fría y calculadora, pero prefería mil veces que él fuera de ese modo, a que fuera un mostro sanguinario.

-dime que eso, es mentira Sesshomaru

-por supuesto, nunca desobedeceré sus órdenes, al menos que sea necesario hacerlo

-no me digas bromas, ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto jovencito

-si no necesita nada me retiro –reverenciando antes de irse, Takuma lo miraba sonriendo de verlo de esa forma.

-aguarda –Sesshomaru levanta la mirada, haciéndole saber que tenía su atención.-sabes, como me gustaría que fueras de mi familia

-no creo que me quiera en su familia, sabe muy bien que soy una deshonra para mi familia y para usted

-no lo creas tan a la ligera…. –él solo guardo esas palabras para sus adentros, hacía años que Takuma le agradaba mucho Sesshomaru, y quería que formara parte de su familia al igual que su hermano, pero las complicaciones para ellos eran demasiadas al igual que la opinión de ellos, que siempre era la misma "lo siento pero no".

-¿quiere preguntarme algo más?

-ah sí, quiero que te cases con mi hija Rin –la sonrisa del viejo era grande, que al mismo tiempo dejaba a Sesshomaru con una cara de mala gana.

-ella no es de mi tipo

-¡era broma! Nunca le daría a mi hijita a un hombre, aun es una niña –colocando una mano en su mentón, pensando más claramente, hoy era su cumpleaños y su hija generalmente lo abrazaba, para no alejarse de él en todo el día, era extraño que ella no estuviera en su oficina queriendo ayudarlo como en años anteriores antes de separarse.- Sesshomaru

-dígame Takuma-sama

-podrías ir a ver a mi hija, hace días que no estás a su cuidado, te haría bien una visita

-perdón mi atrevimiento pero, debería ir usted a verla

-estoy muy ocupado, camina –juntando un par de papeles, Takuma comenzaba a trabajar, dejando que Sesshomaru se retirara del lugar.

* * *

En la habitación de Rin, Kagome y Sango la animaban contándole bromas u otras cosas que a ella le gustarían, a lo que resultaba, pero esa tristeza que para Rin era sin razón seguía presente, haciendo que ella abrazara sus piernas con fuerza estando arriba de su cama junto con sus amigas. Rin estando en su cama llegaba momento en los que esa imagen de aquel beso con Sesshomaru la seguía provocando, lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, esa razón era extraña para ella, no entendía porque lloraba por eso, si él no la quiera pera ella no era su problemas, pero ese beso que vio en el jardín la atosigaba cada vez que podía, dejándole esa extraña sensación en el corazón como en esos momentos sentía.

-Rin –Kagome quien miraba aquella situación sin comprender, quería más que nada hacer que dejara de llorar al igual que sango que deseaba saber su razón.- ¿quieres decirnos que te sucede?

-no lo sé, no sé qué me sucede –sacando las lágrimas de sus ojos con su mano, se recostaba en unas almohadas detrás de ella.- lo siento las preocupo sin razón

-¿sin razón? Esa no es la respuesta, parece que alguien tiene el corazón roto –contesto Sango con una simpática sonrisa, llamando la atención de sus amigas.- Rin dime, ¿estas enamorada de Sesshomaru?

-¿Qué? ¿De Sesshomaru?

-¡Qué bueno, no podías ocultarlo del todo! –le dice Kagome riéndose de pensarlos ver juntos, pero la mirada de Rin solo mostraba confusión, en la pregunta de su amiga Sango.

-¡no estoy enamorada de ese idiota! ¡Lo odio! Ni siquiera sé porque lloro, solo porque lo vi con esa mujer besándose, ¿porque me siento así?... no lo sé….

-Rin –dijeron ambas al ver que Rin bajaba la cabeza harbando para sí misma- dinos ¿por qué lloras?

-yo…yo solo, me vi en el lugar de esa mujer, llegue a pensar en eso por el beso que Sesshomaru me dio días atrás, ya no quiero sentirme así siento como mi corazón se estruja por esto, no quiero sentir esto mas

-eso se lo llama amor –Rin miraba a Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos, claramente Rin no quería volver a sentir el amor después de ser engañada de una forma cruel. Desde que ella fue engañada se enteraba por varias personas, que la pareja de su amiga y su novio llevaban después de que ella estaba saliendo con él. Rin se abrazo a sus dos amigas sollozando al sentir el calor cariñoso de sus amigas que le, calmaban el corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Una noche solo tú y yo.**

Amor, una hermosa palabra que las personas buscaban y seguirán buscando, pero el amor eta presente en todos nosotros, pero Rin ya no quería sentir amor hacia otro hombre por miedo a que sucediera lo mismo, no quería volver a sentir ese dolor inmenso del corazón roto. Ahora su nuevo problema era Sesshomaru, ella ya no podía verlo y recordar que él la había besado de una forma dulce, cayendo en la realidad que él le robo el corazón sin que ella se diera cuenta, sobretodo que la cautivara con esos comentarios que eran odiosos. Tratando de evitar ello Rin acude a su padre, pidiéndole, mejor dicho rogándole, que Sesshomaru ya no la vigilara más para evitar que lo viera todos los días, a toda costa Rin quería evadir el amor y no quería verlo nunca hasta olvidarse de él por completo. Con tan solo dos días Rin logro evadir a Sesshomaru por completo, pero su visión de él era diferente, era como si de un día al otro él se veía más guapo y atractivo, irresistible e imposible de evitar su mirada que la atrapaba. Los pensamientos que tenía hacia Sesshomaru continuaban pero también la furia, ella regresaba a la realidad y peleaba contra "la locura de amar a Sesshomaru", la realidad era que Sesshomaru solo jugaba con ella después de pensarlo, para besar a una mujer en frente de la casa de su padre era que él hacia lo que quería, y no quería a un hombre tan despreciable como lo era Sesshomaru.

El tercer día sin pasar nada de nada, Rin continuaba con su vida normalmente pero aquel día era demasiado extraño, la casa estaba en un gran silencio y sus amigas no las veía por ningún lado, al tener dudas de lo que sucedía se dirige a la oficina de su padre. Cundo llega ante la puerta de la oficina, Rin toca repetidas veces sin ser atendida por nadie, antes de volver a tocar con su mano la puerta se abre, pero la persona que menos deseaba aparece.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Rin-san? –como lo miraba desde una distancia cercana Rin se aleja, con un ligero sonrojo, haciendo que desviara la mirada al suelo.

-quiero hablar con mi padre

-está muy ocupado –Sesshomaru para provocarla le respondía con los brazos cruzados pegado a la pared, mirándola fijamente, haciendo que ella temblara inconscientemente.

-al menos quiero ayudarlo, él no puede sobre-esforzarse tanto, déjame entrar

-te acabo de decir que no, ¿acaso no entiendes?

-déjame en paz, quiero entrar –Rin quiso enfrentarlo, pero al querer golpearlo Sesshomaru le toma la muñeca, haciendo que ella de un tope se pusiera roja como un tomate.- ¡suéltame!

-ya deja de….-Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza por miedo de lo que le hiciera Sesshomaru, aquella ves él la había besado solo para callarla. Al estar en esa situación Rin no presto atención de que su padre los miraba desde la puerta, con una mano Takuma le dice a Sesshomaru que soltara a su hija de su agarre, viendo sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Sesshomaru por favor, sal y dile a Takanashi-kun que prepare mi auto, Rin pasa

Cada quien se dirigió en su camino, Rin no tuvo ninguna tentación de verlo, decidiendo entrar a la oficina de su padre para ver como su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y notas de distintas empresas, con aquello unos vagos recuerdos volvían a su mente. El recuerdo era de papeles y su padre trabajando sin parar, haciendo que a la edad de cinco años Rin estuviera triste hasta llegar al punto de llorar, en algunos de esos recuerdos Rin al no tener atención de su padre, siendo una niña chiquita entro en llanto. Esa fue la primera y última vez que sucedió, pero aquel día Rin había llorado por su padre al verlo de ese modo, como era de esperar ella quería ayudarlo para que nunca la dejara sola en la casa por trabajar, a lo que su padre le prometió no trabajar demasiado y dejarla sola. Rin recordaba perfectamente esa promesa con su padre, sus estudios se basaron en querer ayudar a su padre con su trabajo más que, ella era la heredera de la empresa y la única hija de Hasekura Takuma. Como nunca tuvo un hijo varón que cargara con su empresa todo fue a las manos de su hija Rin, quien acepto su responsabilidades de atender aquella empresa, pero también tenía una condición, si Rin se casaba con un hombre que fuera capaz de manejar su trabajo, en conclusión tendría que ser uno que trabajara en una empresa distinta a la de él y eso se lo llamaba, matrimonio arreglado, pero sin que Rin lo supiera.

Pasando con pasos lentos Rin toma asiento en frente de su padre, con la mirada baja Rin ocultaba el sonrojo que Sesshomaru le había provocado por tocarle en la mano, pero aquella sensación la debilitaba y la dejaba en una situación que para ella, era demasiado. Su padre sonreía al ver a su hija preocupada, claramente no era ciego para no darse cuenta que algo estaba ocurriendo pero, solo decidió ignorar para concentrarse en lo que quería decirle.

-Rin, hija….-ella se asusta oyendo a su padre, para disimular lo mira con una sonrisa disimulando estar bien.

-¡pa-papá! Lo siento nunca quise causarte molestias

-tranquila, solo quería decirte que me iré esta noche, te quedaras al cuidado de Sesshomaru, confió en él para tu cuidado

-¡pero…! Papá no quiero ser molesta pero prefiero a Inuyasha o a Miroku antes que a él, no puedes…

-hija no me cambies de opinión, Sesshomaru es más elevado que ellos dos, lo entenderás algún día

-pero….de acuerdo, vuelve pronto papá

Al caer el atardecer el padre de Rin se despedía de ella con fuerte abrazo, ya que no se verían hasta la mañana, Sesshomaru como agente tenía que estar en el lugar para vigilar a Rin como parte de su trabajo, pero a Rin no le agradaba que él estuviera tan cerca después de estarlo evadiendo. El auto entro en marcha despidiéndose de su padre con una mano, cuando las puertas enormes de la entrada de la casa se cierran, Rin suelta un largo suspiro entrando a la casa con la mirada baja, ignorando la presencia de Sesshomaru. Por una extraña razón el sentimiento de "Amor" había pasado su etapa, Rin ya no sentía nada por él, su mente estaba en blanco, nada se le veían la mente que no fuera confusión.

-agradecería si me dejaras sola en mi habitación

-tu padre dijo que no te perdiera de vista, no quieras pasarte de lista conmigo

-¡no es pasarme de lista, es solo…! Quiero...quiero estar sola –bajando la mirada caminaba con la mirada baja, ya no podía ni pensar cuando lo tenía cerca, o solo era una tontería de ella.

-haz lo que quieras, cuando este tu padre deja de actuar como una niña malcriada

Ya en la puerta de la habitación de Rin, Sesshomaru le toma de las muñecas atrapándola entre la pared y él, su sonrojo volvió a aparecer dejándola todo su rostro rojo, al intentar moverse su cuerpo no se lo permitía porque en alguna parte de ella quería estar así.

-tú padre me dejo a cargo a mí –el corazón de Rin latía a mil por hora, Sesshomaru se le acercaba besándole en el cuello cerca de su oído, haciendo que Rin sintiera su respiración.- será mejor que cierres la puerta, o no responderé de mi esta noche

-a-a-ale-aléjate

-prométeme eso, cierra la puerta, me será más divertido querer entrar

-¡aléjate idiota!

Con un gran susto Rin lo aleja con una de sus piernas obligándole que la soltara, con un rápido movimiento entra a la habitación con el corazón en la boca, se tocaba con una mano el cuello sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían del sonrojo.

-(_¿Qué fue eso? Sesshomaru obviamente está loco pero, dijo esta noche, esta noche ¡tengo que dejar de pensar eso!_)

Del otro lado Sesshomaru se reía en vos baja, era gracioso ver que una mujer se sentía avergonzada con lo que acababa de hacer, como Rin era una persona algo extraña no sabía bien como controlarla para que no fuera tan terca en obedecer una simple orden, ya que era para su seguridad esa noche. Caminando a su cuarto, con aquella mirada fría y calculadora que siempre mostraba, esta noche se volvería un verdadero problema, si Rin se encerraba en su cuarto no tendría problema ya que, últimamente no hubo los problemas que siempre tenía cuando Takuma se marchaba de la casa. Llegando a una habitación, localizada en el final del pasillo, Sesshomaru entra con suma tranquilidad, la habitación estaba en la oscuridad de la noche donde solo se notaba en una ventana la luz de la luna llena, y en medio de la habitación estaba una cama enorme. Sesshomaru entrando con tranquilidad se sienta en ella quitándose su saco, dejándolo a un costado, colocándose un funda sobaquera sobre su camisa ajustándosela bien, levantándose del lugar camina a un armario ubicado en un costado de la puerta, sacando dos armas colocándolas en la funda una de cada lado. Terminado de prepararse Sesshomaru se recuesta en su cama con seriedad, sin relajarse ni un segundo, prestando atención ante cualquier cosa que podría pasar en el momento.

* * *

En la habitación de Rin, ella se moría de la vergüenza y para calmarse se dirige a su baño para darse una larga ducha, lo que calmaba más sus miedos, era demasiado lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho pero la duda también la invadía, si ella estaba sola a cargo de Sesshomaru era más que obvio que le diría eso o solamente le jugaba una broma. Sumergiéndose en la cálida agua, Rin quitaba ese sonrojo con varias sumergidas en el agua, en eso ella sentía ese aliento de Sesshomaru en su cuello estremeciéndola, lo que era nuevo para ella que un hombre le hiciera eso sin ser nada en especial.

Saliendo del agua cálida, Rin se lavaba el cabello pensando mucho, tal vez demasiado, en Sesshomaru siendo extraño que él le dijera que esa misma noche la quería solo para él, pero no sabía si quería o no aceptar que, al menos deseaba pasar una noche junto a él. Con la mente fresca Rin se miraba al espejo vistiendo una blusa de mangas largas de color rojo, y una falda que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas de color blanco, colocándose unas sandalias cómodas parecía como si fuera a una cita. Lo cierto era que, esa noche Rin no tenía planeado irse a algún lugar sobre todo que era demasiado tarde como para irse sola, menos ser acompañada por Sesshomaru que la persiguiera como un perro. Rin se arreglaba pero ¿para qué?

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Rin se miraba, su motivo para verse así era Sesshomaru pero, ya no sabía qué era lo que hacía.- parezco una tonta, arreglándome solo para nada

Cates de terminar de hablar la puerta de su habitación, que estaba cerrada, se empieza a mover bruscamente intentando abrirse a la fuerza, Rin con un gran miedo se esconde tras de su armario calmando los latidos de su corazón. Por su mala suerte no tenía su teléfono en manos para llamara a la policía, pero al intentar ir a buscarlo la puerta con agresión se abre haciendo que golpeara la pared, obligándola a pegarse a su armario para no ser descubierta, en eso siente como un pedazo de madera estaba cerca de ella, lo que sería conveniente para pegarle y escapar. Estando lista escucha una vos que no era de Sesshomaru ni tampoco uno de sus sirvientes, era una que nunca había escuchado, al ver eran dos hombres que husmeaban entre sus cosas.

-apresúrate idiota, me han dicho que hay un mostro de guardia aquí –dijo uno de ellos mirando las cosas de su cajón.

-a mi no me asusta tal cosa, tal vez lo dicen por que nunca se enfrentarnos a nosotros –ese sujeto se acerca al armario, Rin en un movimiento en falso hace un notorio ruido, alertando a aquel ladrón.- ¡que tenemos aquí! –con fuerza le toma de la muñeca a Rin, sacándola de su escondite dejándola expuesta ante los ladrones. –que preciosura, asique tu eres la hija de Hasekura ese maldito viejo

-como un hombre así puede tener una hija tan hermosa

-¡aah! -con un fuerte grito Rin cierra los ojos escuchando como, la puerta de su habitación se abre con fuerza.

**Continuara….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: La confesión de Rin.**

En ese momento Rin siente como la puerta de su habitación se abre con brusquedad, viendo Sesshomaru, Rin lloraba de alegría al verlo entrar, intentando soltarse de uno de los ladrones, corre a Sesshomaru para atacarlo con una navaja que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos. Sesshomaru había pasado por situaciones similares o peores que aquel momento, el ladrón con su navaja lo apuntaba para directamente apuñalarlo en el abdomen, pero eso no le afectaría en lo más mínimo a alguien que ya tenía experiencia. Con un rápido movimiento Sesshomaru le toma la muñeca de aquel ladrón para así con la otra pegarle en el estómago, haciendo que el ladrón callera al suelo de rodillas ante Sesshomaru, estrujando su muñeca como si la fuera a romper lo arroja lejos de él, acercándose al otro que sostenía a Rin.

-suéltala, escoria –Rin lo miraba como sus ojos eran más fríos que los de costumbre, y todo en el reflejaba la maldad pura con tan solo verlo, haciendo que algo de miedo la invadiera.

-¡¿Quién eres tú para decir eso?!

El segundo ladrón que sostenía a Rin la suelta de una forma agresiva, tirándola al suelo con la fuerza de él, Sesshomaru ya no quería ensuciarse las manos golpeando a simples idiotas que no sabían qué hacer, decidiendo sacar una de sus armas le apuntaba en medio de su frente notando una pequeña sonrisa en el rosto de Sesshomaru. Con los ojos bien abiertos Rin miraba atemorizada a ese Sesshomaru que jamás había visto hasta ahora, era como si un asesino disfrutara de ver el pánico de su víctima.

-cometiste un terrible error al tirarla de esa forma

Arrojándolo lejos Sesshomaru con gran facilidad jala del gatillo dándole justo en el abdomen, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, Rin atónita se alejaba de él mientras se acercaba al otro ladrón dándole otro disparo en el brazo con la misma arma. Sesshomaru se acerca a ella levantándola del suelo cargándola delicadamente en brazos, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera nuevamente, Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras y de ahí corre a su habitación dejando a Rin en su cama, para luego cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-te dije claramente que cerraras bien la puerta, aun así no lo hiciste –su vos era grave con ese toque de espeluznante al mismo tiempo, Rin tomo conciencia de que estaba con él en una habitación y ella, estaba sobre una cama indefensa ante cualquier ataque de su guardaespaldas.

-¡lo hice! Dime ¿Por qué estamos solos aquí?

-es mi habitación, hasta ahora es un lugar seguro para ti

-¿Qué tiene de seguro? Estoy con un hombre que acaba de matar a unas personas, eso fue horrible…. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

-no están muertos –Sesshomaru sacando una de sus armas de su saco, se aproxima a Rin sentándose a su lado.- estas armas tienen un paralizante de poca duración, pero si despiertan su cuerpo se sentirá dolorido y será algo que no quieres saber

-¿no los mataste? –pensándolo más bien, en aquel momento Rin no había visto la sangre que saliera de los cuerpos, si fuera así Sesshomaru si los habría matado.- es un alivio que solo tengas armas inofensivas y que no matan

-¿eso crees? –Metiendo de nuevo la mano en su saco muestra un arma igual a la que tenía, solo que esta tenía balas reales.- esta es la real, solamente que puedo usarla en casos de emergencia

-¿mi padre está consciente de eso?

-lo está –Sesshomaru estaba demasiado cerca de ella como aquella vez, tan cerca que casi Rin sentía la tentación de besarlo, de sentirse segura solo con él, pero antes de poder acercarse más el teléfono de Sesshomaru comenzó a sonar.- debo irme

-¡¿Qué?! Planeas dejarme sola, por favor no te alejes de mí

Sesshomaru se levanta de la cama caminando a su armario habiendo una parte de las puertas de madera, Rin dio un pequeño vistazo notando la gran cantidad de armas y demás cosas que tenía Sesshomaru en un simple armario. Consiguiendo lo que quería, él vuelve ante ella colocándose de rodillas, Rin estaba con sus piernas arriba de su cama y como eso le impedía Sesshomaru estiro una mano a sus piernas desnudas, pero para Rin era algo que nuca él tendrá que hacer.

-¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Pervertido!

-siéntate –Sesshomaru no tenía tiempo para discutir, tomándola de la cintura la acerca, dejando que sus piernas tocaran el suelo, sentándose bien al costado de la cama.-no me distraigas

-¿Qué harás? -Rin como tenía una falda le sería más fácil para él, Sesshomaru con una mano le hacía para atrás su falda acercando su mano a casi a su intimidad, Rin sonrojada lo golpea con una mano en la mejilla.- ¡pervertido! ¡No tienes conciencia de lo que está pasando!

-cállate y déjame

-¡no dejare que me toques en un momento así!

-asique, puedo tocarte en cualquier momento –Rin se sonrojo, pero el tiempo se le acababa, Sesshomaru rápidamente se coloca arriba de Rin tapándole la boca con una mano, mientras ella sentía como él le tocaba su pierna.

-(_siento como me toca ¿eh?…._)

-listo –Sesshomaru se aleja de ella volviéndose a colocar de pie.- toma te servirá

Arrojándole una de las armas con los paralizantes Rin se sienta en la cama sintiendo algo que apretaba su pierna, al fijarse era una funda para colocar un arma, la que recientemente Sesshomaru le dio. Rin antes de poder agradecerle él ya se había ido, dejándola sola en su cuarto, levantándose rápidamente de la cama corre a la puerta, para descubrir que era demasiado diferente la cerradura de la puerta, con grandes cantidades de armas era obvio que Sesshomaru fuera precavido en ese tema. Como tenia aquella funda Rin se acuesta en la cálida cama, sintiendo la hermoso aroma de Sesshomaru en aquellas almohadas haciendo que el sueño la invadiera, dejando que callera en un sueño profundo.

* * *

En la mañana la luz del sol alumbraba su rostro despertándola con los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana, Rin dormía demasiado bien, era como si por primera vez sintiera algo especial pero todo era igual para ella, sin embargo esos sentimientos no cambiaba. Abriendo los ojos vagamente Rin miraba hacia la ventana, en eso se sorprende de encontrarse en otra habitación y en la ventana, estaba Sesshomaru durmiendo con los brazos cruzados sobre un sofá, Rin cuando menos se había dado cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida en su cama. Levantándose rápidamente de la cama camina con pasos lentos a él, no sabía si era el brillo de la mañana lo que hacía que Sesshomaru se veía demasiado guapo, haciendo que callera en un trance, acercándose lentamente a él Rin cerraba los ojos para darle un beso. El miedo fue más grande que su tentación que la obligo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que Sesshomaru no estaba dormido, con un fuerte sonrojo Rin retrocede tropezándose con la cama, para luego cubrirse con las sábanas por vergüenza.

-¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¡nada! bueno….eh…. no sé, es que yo….yo

-ya no importa, ve a tu habitación y cámbiate –Rin se sienta en aquella cama mirándolo, recordando que tenia aquella funda para esa arma en su pierna, intentando sacársela se lastimaba con su fuerza y sus intento.- deja

Como era de esperar Rin confiaba que Sesshomaru no le haría nada, sentándose en aquella cama Sesshomaru le sube su falda con cuidado de no incomodarla, sacándole con facilidad esa funda, haciendo que Rin suspirara aliviada. Sin pensarlo dos veces Rin lo abraza sintiendo que su abrazo era correspondido por él.

-te amo…

-¿Qué? –Sesshomaru al escuchar esa palabra, aquella palabra le dejo la mente en blanco.

-¡no dije nada! (_¡que tonta! En que estaba pensando al decirle te amo_)

-supongo que escucho mal, nunca me dirías eso_ –_un poco más relajado le da una mano para acompañarla a su habitación, Rin la aceptor con algo de tristeza.

-(_¿nunca le diría eso? Piensa que no puedo confesarme, es un idiota….no lo odio, lo amo ¡ya estoy cansada de fingir y negarlo! tengo que decirle_) –bajando las escaleras Rin se armaba de valor acomodando sus palabras en su mente.

Cuando llegaron los dos a la puerta Rin estaba segura de querer decirle lo que sentía al respecto, ese sentimiento tan incomodo no lo podía negar, después de esa misma mañana Rin se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sesshomaru, y ya no lo podía ocultar atreves de peleas o de escusas para no cruzarlo en su vista sin que lo viera demasiado hermoso. Rin no recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa por una confesión, pero el caso era diferente, Sesshomaru era diferente a comparación de su antiguo novio, por esa razón Rin lo amaba sin dudar de sus sentimientos a él.

-esteras bien sola, llámame si necesitas algo –antes de irse Rin lo detiene tomándole la mano sonrojada, Sesshomaru se extrañaba de que ella lo hiciera sin decirle algo ofensivo.

-Sesshomaru, que me diría si….si te digo que

-Rin déjate de bromas

-¡no estoy bromeando! ¡Te quiero Sesshomaru! –Sesshomaru al escuchar esas palabras se queda inmóvil, Rin estaba cansada de estar negándolo y de una forma tenía que soltar esa palabra.- te quiero. Me enamore de ti

-¡ya deja de bromear! ¿No entiendes? –tomándola de los dos hombros le hablaba de cerca para verla bien a los ojos, notando aquel sonrojo que lo colocaba en una situación difícil y complicada.

-no bromeo, te quiero ¡y no cambiare de opinión! No puedo controlarme, te veo y no sé qué me sucede, al menos quiero que aceptes lo que siento por ti

-me colocas en una situación difícil, Rin yo no siento nada por ti –Rin al estar frente de él, pierde todas aquellas esperanzas de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, para no lucir débil Rin empieza a sonreír riéndose como si nada pasara. -perdona por hacerte pensar ideas equivocadas

-ya no importa, es una tontería todo lo que te dije, era demasiado obvio que me dirías que no, ¿quién estaría conmigo? Son una completa inútil por decirte que te amo, ¿no es gracioso? ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! –Rin con fuerza se suelta de su agarre, conteniendo las ansias de llorar frente de él ocultando su corazón roto con una sonrisa falsa. Sesshomaru la miraba con esa misma expresión de nada, caminando dentro de su cuarto esa sonrisa falsa se borró para darle paso al llanto que salió desde el fondo, destrozándola por dentro al ser rechazada por alguien quien le dio esperanzas para volver a confiar en los demás.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Te quiero, y seré feliz con tan solo mirarte.**

Un día encerrada dentro de su propia habitación Rin superaba el rechazó reparando su corazón roto, manteniendo también la distancia con Sesshomaru estando casi todo el día dentro de aquella habitación para superar todo, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil. Después de dos días como era usual Rin caminaba por él jardín recogiendo un par de flores para la oficina de su padre pero entre, suspiro y suspiro su alegría se iba cada vez que ella suspiraba por su tristeza, en ese punto ella pensaba que no había sufrido ese mismo sentimiento con su antiguo novio, sino que su dolor se debía a la persona que le sacaba una sonrisa anqué estuviera de mal humor o que le salvara la vida y la protegiera arriesgando su propia vida por ella. Con brusquedad Rin mueve su cabeza negando todo, levantándose del suelo firmemente empieza a caminar con la mirada en alto para ya empezar a superarlo, pero siempre el destino le juega una mala movida, haciendo que chocara contra alguien y callera al suelo con fuerza.

-¡eso me dolió! ¿No te fijas? –Rin abre los ojos mirando a Sesshomaru parado frente de ella ofreciéndole una mano, enfadada rechaza su mano golpeándolo con fuerza.- no quiero tu ayuda

-deja de ser tan terca

-si soy terca lo mismo no lograre nada, solamente no quiero tú ayuda, me arias un favor

-sí que eres tonta –inclinándose para ayudarla a levantarse, Rin le golpeaba las manos para que no la tocara ni uno solo cabello. Sesshomaru no quería jugar con ella, tomándola del brazo cunado cuando menos se percató Rin él de una la levanta haciendo que se doblara su tobillo para luego caer a los brazos de Sesshomaru.

-¡ay! ¡Esto me pasa por tonta! ¡Ah! Duele mucho

Sesshomaru viendo como Rin se había lastimado el tobillo al tropezarse por su acto, la levanta cargándola en sus brazos para llevarla con Kagome que sabía de eso, como se esperaba Rin estaba sonrojada mientras intentaba bajarse para no caer más en aquel sentimiento del amor. Caminado a la casa Rin luchaba por bajarse de los brazos de Sesshomaru, sintiendo como su corazón estaba a mil por hora sin poder contener estar nerviosa de estar con él. Sesshomaru quien era que la cargaba en brazos no decía nada en lo absoluto, Rin como le dolía demasiado el tobillo se sostiene del saco de Sesshomaru abrazándose a él para olvidar el dolor insoportable. Como había hecho un movimiento en falso se lastimo con unas cuantas piedras que estaban en aquel césped, podría ser que su suerte estaba de mal en peor, y ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le pasaría si se quedaba de esa manera.

Llegando a una párate de la casa Sesshomaru la recuesta en una cama ubicada en ese cuarto, Rin había notado que Sesshomaru buscaba a alguien, saliendo del cuarto hacia la parte del pasillo, mientras ella se acomodaba olvidando de aquel dolor en el tobillo. Pesando más bien en como había actuado Rin toma una decisión de olvidarse para siempre de Sesshomaru, sentándose mejor en la cama se coloca de pie con dificultad de permanecer parada por aquel dolor, sin tener fuerzas de soportarlo Rin cae a la cama nuevamente llorando. Al notarlo nuevamente su pierna sangraba teniendo una gran rapadura en el tobillo, Rin mirando la sangre se desesperaba empezando a temblar por miedo de ver sangre. Cundo menos ella levanta la mirada viendo que Sesshomaru estaba en frente arrodillado para mirarle cara a cara, con su dedo pulgar él le quita las lágrimas con cuidado de no hacerle nada.

-¿Por qué lloras? No me digas que….

-ya no me duele más, ya no te preocupes me las arreglare yo sola, de seguro tienes trabajo que hacer –desviando la mirad Rin ocultaba el dolor, como era de esperarse él no se movía para ninguna parte, y como no podía pararse no tenía opción más que fingir mejor.

-no te creo

-¡créelo! Mírame estoy muy bien –Rin lo aparta para colocarse de pie nuevamente, lo que resultó ser una tortura soportar el dolor y ocultarlo tan fácilmente con una sonrisa, permaneciendo parada frente a él Sesshomaru la imita mirándole con un "no te creo" cosa que le molestaba bastante.- tienes cosas que hacer, además siempre dices que, el trabajo es lo más importante no valgo para que te quedes aquí

-camina y busca algo para detener el sangrado –Rin lo mira empezando a caminar con dificultad en cada paso, y cada vez se volvía más y más lento que el otro, sin contener el dolor que la torturaba Rin cae rendida, pero antes de tocar el suelo Sesshomaru la sostiene justo a tiempo.

-no tienes que hacer esto

-tonta

levantándola del suelo Rin se sostiene fuertemente de sus hombros, sintiendo como la sentaba en esa cama estando tan cerca de él, Rin se moría por abrazarlo, conformándose solo con que le correspondiera su abrazo. Tomándose aquel atrevimiento antes de que Sesshomaru la soltara, ella se abraza sosteniéndose de su cuello, Rin lo abrazaba demasiado fuerte al sentir ese calor que no le correspondía recibir pero aun así lo quería y lo deseaba con ansias, cada suspiros de tristeza se le escapaba como si fuera una despedida dolorosa. Sesshomaru sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba no tuvo más que corresponder a ese abrazo, recorriendo con aquellas manos su delicada espalda como si se tratara de una caricia, obligando que Rin se abrazara más fuerte pegando su cabeza al lado de la de él.

-Rin –separándose de ella nuevamente la lleva a la cama para curarle su tobillo lastimado, viendo como ella se sonrojaba al estar en esa situación.- quédate quieta y no me molestes

-perdón

-no tienes porque –sacando un par de vendas y algunas medicinas, Sesshomaru se arrodilla tomando en manos su pierna.- te dolerá

-¿porque haces esto? –Rin miraba con algo de dolor al sentir la medicina fría en su tobillo lastimado, Sesshomaru como ignorando su pregunta Rin suelta un gran suspiro decepcionada de su propia pregunta- (¿_porque le pregunte eso? Es evidente que lo hace para no quedar mal con mi padre, pero porque me utiliza a mí, sabe que lo amo y aun así, me sigue robando el corazón_)

-¿enserio quieres saberlo?

-ya se la respuesta, te molesto demasiado además, de pegarte antes de que me trajeras aquí

-comprendo

Terminando de vendar su tobillo Rin se sentía más aliviada del dolor, parándose con un tanto de dificultad ya podía caminar sin problemas, al darse cuenta Sesshomaru guardaba las cosas en su lugar con prolijidad, causándole algo de ternura en como actuaba con ella. Mirando bien su vendaje que estaba bien ajustado y puesto, era como si nunca se hubiera lastimado, sospechando que él tenía experiencia con aquellas cosas, a lo que relaciono con su entrenamiento antes de trabajar en un lugar y sobre todo con su padre. Teniendo curiosidad por saber Rin lo espera fuera de la puerta, al verlo ella comienza a caminar con una enorme sonrisa que decoraba su hermoso rostro, pero Sesshomaru ni se percataba de su presencia.

-oye Sesshomaru ¿tienes experiencia en esto?

-a que te refieres –desviando su mirada a ella le provoca un sonrojo, que le obligo a Rin bajar un tanto la cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos.

-bueno ya sabes, a esto de la medicina y con respecto al otro día cunado, utilizaste un arma

-si la tengo, cero que demasiado –lo último para Rin sonaba demasiado extraño, porque fue como un susurro al viento y no para sus oídos.

Rin se adelanta caminando más rápido que Sesshomaru, pero al doblar en uno de los pasillos Rin se detiene en seco escindiéndose detrás de la esquina, al verla Sesshomaru no le toma importancia pero Rin lo detiene antes de que él arruinara todo.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Rin?

-mira

Asomándose ambos observan que en el pasillo Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en una ambiente demasiado romántico, abrazados el uno al otro dándose tiernos besos que solo duraban poco pero con ello se expresaban demasiado. Rin mirando aquel momento decide regresar para no molestarlos, tomando de la mano a Sesshomaru literalmente ella lo arrastra con ella a otra parte para evitar romper el encanto de aquellos dos, pero como era de esperarse el sonrojo de Rin aparece al sentir su mano con la suya. Sonriendo al pensar en ser una pareja se sonrojaba más de lo que estaba, soltando ricitas que al oído de Sesshomaru llegaron pero sin objeciones de aquello dejándola que se riera después de verla triste los últimos días siendo su culpa en primer lugar por borrarle esa simpática sonrisa.

Rin conociendo los caminos de la casa caminaba a un pasillo donde podían salir con facilidad de no interrumpir a la feliz pareja, caminando y entrando en barias puertas Rin se mareaba, pero de tantas vueltas ella se pierde en sus dudad de donde se encontraba la puerta que estaba buscando con esmero. Sesshomaru cansado de estarla siguiendo a ningún lado, la detiene llevándola consigo por unos cuantos recorridos por unos dos pasillos inesperadamente largos, y como era de esperarse él tenía razón, saliendo por la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Rin estaba demasiado avergonzada, no entendía el cómo era posible perderse en una casa que la conocía desde que era un pequeño bebé, y de cómo Sesshomaru lo conocía mejor que ella. Con unas cuantas memorias borradas no recordaba precisamente como era la casa en sí, claramente recordaba los objetos, y vagamente le pasaban los recuerdos de algunas puertas o lugares en donde había estado desde pequeña. Con sus mejillas al rojo vivo Rin se inclina dándoles sus gratitudes a Sesshomaru por haberla ayudado en todo, y de su inutilidad ya no quería ni mirarlo a los pies de la vergüenza que sentía.

-gracias Sesshomaru

-¿Por qué?

-eres mejor que yo, seguramente mi padre quiera a un joven excelente como lo eres, y no a una inútil como yo

-Rin-san, usted es la persona más apropiada para esta casa y para su padre, créame que si supiera algo de mí no querría que estuviera en la casas

-Sesshomaru, ¡gracias!

-de nada Rin-san

-me gusta más Rin, y a mí me gusta llamarte Sesshomaru

-que tenga un buen día, Rin –Sesshomaru antes de irse a trabajar, se despide inclinándose ante ella en señal de respeto, haciendo que una gran sonrisa iluminara el rostro de ella después de que sus sonrisa desapareciera en aquellos días. Rin al verlo comprendía dos cosa, la primera era que, sin importar lo que pasara, ella trataría de que Sesshomaru se enamorara de ella, anqué el tiempo pase ella lo seguiría intentando, y lo segundo que, comprendía que no solo era su trabajo sino también una parte de su vida, por esa razón quería sonreír de ahora en adelante.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Cita con otro.**

En el jardín trasero siendo una hermosa mañana las tres amigas, Sango, Kagome y Rin estaban bajo un árbol discutiendo de algo que para Sango y Kagome era importante, pero a Rin la dejaban demasiado avergonzada de la petición de sus amigas. El tema de discusión de ellas era que Kagome había organizado una cita en grupo ya que, su amiga Kagome quería salir con su nuevo novio Inuyasha, como era de esperar Sango había aceptado ir con ellos y solo faltaba Rin. Los sentimientos de Rin por Sesshomaru no cambiaban y se negaba a salir con ellas porque, esa cita en grupo tenía a un muchacho que ni siquiera conocía, y salir con otro era como traicionar su corazón de lo que sentía por alguien más. Ya roja de lo que sus amigas le decían Rin repetía que no iría porque aún seguía amando a Sesshomaru, pero sus amigas sabían que ese amor no le correspondía en lo absoluto a Rin, siendo que ese sentimiento no estaba bien, ellas solo querían que su amiga no sufriera por Sesshomaru ya que él nunca correspondía los sentimientos de ninguna mujer.

Con los años de trabajo en la casa alguna de las sirvientas que trabajan en la casa la gran mayoría se le había confesado a Sesshomaru, pero como él es un hombre demasiado frio se negaba a todas con un directo "No", sin tener consideración de lo que sentían ellas por Sesshomaru, no importaran cuan hermosas fueran aquellas jóvenes la repuesta siempre era la misma. En algunas ocasiones se le veía con una mujer que era sumamente hermosa, pero como era de esperarse, Sesshomaru era duro con ella y la ignoraba constantemente, y como eso era extraño Inuyasha una vez se atrevió de preguntarle, "¿cuál era su relación con aquella mujer?" su respuesta fue demasiado sorprendente, sonando demasiado egoísta y cruel, "solo la uso cuando se me antoja". Sesshomaru podía llegar a ser una buena persona pero con respecto a muchas otras, era demasiado egoísta, insensible e indiferente, anqué Rin creyera lo contrario Sesshomaru llegaba actuar demasiado bien para no ser ese tipo de persona frente la hija de su jefe, y ser solo un simple sirviente.

Rin miraba hacia otras partes dejándose llevar al ver que Sesshomaru caminaba con otra mujer, que era demasiado hermosa vestida con un uniforme hermoso, la piel de aquella mujer era blanca y sus labios rojos, sus cabellos negros que le llegaban a las rodillas, era demasiado para Rin. Rápidamente ignorando a sus amigas ella se acerca escondiéndose tras de unos arbustos, escuchando la conversación entre ellos, escuchando que la joven le pedía salir con él pero Sesshomaru no le contestaba. Observando desde una zona segura Rin se aprieta las manos con fuerza con un poco de brusquedad al ver que ella lo abrazaba, además de besarle en las mejillas, lo que fue suficiente para volver con sus amigas.

-¡Kagome, Sango! ¡Acepto ir con ustedes esta noche! –su tono de vos era de furia, eran demasiado los celos que sentía Rin pero al mismo tiempo, patético estar celosa de una relación que no existía.

-nos veremos esta noche, ¿si Rin?

-!si! -responde ella muy molesta.

* * *

Como era de noche aquella cita Rin en su habitación se alistaba para salir en una cita de grupo, colocándose un vestido ligero que se ajustaba a su cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas de color celeste con detalles en azul. Colocándose sus sandalias Rin ya estaba lista para ir a su "cita" con aquel muchacho que hablaban sus amigas, se alistaba sus cabellos atándose un mechón al costado decorado con flores blancas que resaltaban de su cabellera. Sonriendo antes de salir por aquella puerta Rin, al abrirla se encuentra con Sesshomaru que al parecer la venia a buscar para algo, pero al recordar lo de hacia esa misma mañana, Rin desvía la mirada intentando esquivarlo e ignorarlo, pero nunca ella se esperaba que Sesshomaru le tomara de la mano antes de que se fuera.

-¿A dónde piensas ir vestida así? –su tono de vos era normal pero un poco más grave.

-no me veo tan mal….

-no te dije eso, responde –Rin intentaba soltarse de su agarre sin querer mirarlo y llorar por la estupidez que hacía, como podía salir con otro cuando le decía que lo amaba, haciéndole pensar que ya la creía como una mujer cualquiera.

-no, no es de tu incumbencia –moviendo bruscamente su mano Rin se intentaba soltarse, intentando no llorar arrepentida de lo que estaba haciendo.- ¿no deberías estar con tú novia?

-¿Qué novia? –tratando de ignorarlo siente como se acerca a ella lentamente, sosteniéndola del brazo.

-no, no te hagas el tonto, esa chica linda que estaba contigo dándote besos

-¿estas celosa?

-¡por supuesto que no! -Rin enojada se da vuelta para mirarlo y pegarle una abofeteada por idiota, pero al mirarlo Sesshomaru la sostiene de la cintura riéndose obligando que ella se sonrojara fuertemente, al tenerlo tan cerca como aquella vez que se besaron.- ¡¿qué haces?! ¡Aléjate!

-tranquila, Kagome me dijo que viniera a buscarte

-no hace falta, adiós

Tomando fuerza Rin se separa de él caminando rápidamente lejos para evitar verse como una tonta, por una parte Rin quería desaparecer del lugar al saber que Sesshomaru no tenía novia, por el otro lado tenía tantas pero tantas ansias de golpearlo y decirle lo idiota que es por hacerla confundir respecto a sus sentimientos. Los sentimientos que Rin tenía hacia él no cambiaban, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía cruel que Sesshomaru se le acercara y la tratara bien haciéndole dar esperanzas de que, algún día podrían estar juntos como ella tanto ansiaba, la forma en la que actuaba era demasiado confusa como para dejar en claro lo que en verdad Sesshomaru sentía por ella.

* * *

Borrando todas esas ideas para parecer lo más normal con sus amigos, relajándose al pensar que todo resultaría y que por una vez por todas, no pesara en Sesshomaru, quitando esa ideas Rin entraba a un restaurante actuando lo más normal que podía. Sentándose frente de sus amigos Inuyasha y Miroku, observando al joven que sería su cita, según Kagome era el hermano menor de Sango que tenía la misma edad que Rin. Kohaku era el nombre de aquel joven, un tanto alto de cabellos marrones atando en una coleta alta su corto cabello, y los ojos de aquel del mismo color que su cabello, marrones con apariencia a los de su hermana mayor, dejando notorio que eran hermanos. Rin solo lo miraba sin interés en él, teniendo su corazón entregado a Sesshomaru no podía mirar a otro hombre como lo hacía con Sesshomaru, pero lo mismo acepto hacerlo para poder hablar con otras personas.

-bueno como teníamos arreglado, no sentaremos en otra mesa, si necesitan algo nos avisan –menciono Kagome caminando con Inuyasha a otra mesa al igual que sus dos amigos, dejándolos a solas para que se conocieran.

* * *

En casa de Rin, Takuma estaba mirando un tanto las cosas de Sesshomaru, entre ellas su armamento que él mismo le había dado, con una caja en manos colocaba unas armas que para él estaban prohibidas para su sirviente. Sesshomaru solo observaba desde su cama mirando la luna menguante, sin importarle lo que su jefe hacía con sus cosas importantes, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo estrellado. Takuma quien inspeccionaba las armas que tenía Sesshomaru, sentía que aquel ambiente era demasiado extraño para él, usualmente Sesshomaru estaba tras de sí mirando todo lo que le sacaba y lo que no, agregando opiniones entre otras objeciones, pero ese mismos instante era diferente como si Sesshomaru no estuviera en aquel lugar. Dejando la caja a un lado Sesshomaru se percata que su jefe dejo de sacarle cosas, al darse vuelta lo mira, observando que Takuma estaba con los brazos cruzados sonriendo de lado.

-¿hay algo que quieres platicarme, Sesshomaru?

-no Takuma-sama

-¿enserio? Esa distracción es algo notoria en ti, usualmente me estas mirando para que no te saque tus armas

-no estoy distraído, Takuma-sama le pediré que no se moleste por mi presencia, me retiro

-no quieras salir corriendo Sesshomaru, dime la verdad, estás enamorado ¿no? –días atrás le llegó la noticia de que su hija se le había confesado, y que desde que eso paso Sesshomaru se había vuelto más suave en su actitud, era notorio el cambio que había.

-no bromeo

-no bromeo, sé que mi hija se te confeso el mismo día que esa actitud comenzó a cambiar, dime ¿acaso tú te estas enamorando?

-por supuesto que no, y anqué eso fuera así, no puedo acercarme a ella la lastimaría

-si la quieres, tienes mi aprobación

-prefiero no tenerla

-sabes, desde un principio he querido arreglar aquel problema

-no debería ayudarme…

-pero al parecer terminaste así –Sesshomaru lo miraba demostrando un tanto su gesto de duda en aquellas palabras, haciendo que Takuma sonriera, caminando solo a la ventana de la habitación de Sesshomaru mirando la luna con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Takuma-sama

-te asigne la tarea de que cuidaras de mi hija para que platicaras al menos con ella, tú la conoces hasta llegando el momento en que ella se te confeso, como era de esperarse la rechazaste por el trabajo, pero dime la verdad ¿desde cuándo ella te gusta? –Sesshomaru escuchando las palabras de Takuma se sorprende, sin esperar que le preguntara eso.

-ella no me gusta Takuma-sama, y si me gustara yo no la podría proteger

-que interesa, si la amas a ti no te debería importar

-me interesa demasiado la seguridad de Rin

-no creí que dijeras eso –buscando una cosa en la caja donde se encontraban las armas, Takuma saca de entre ellas una pequeña cajita que contenía un anillo precioso de plata con una piedra en medio, en medio de esto decía "para Rin". Sesshomaru al ver aquel objeto abre los ojos grandes, como no podía quitarle las cosas de la mano a su jefe, solo lo ignora como si no fuera nada para evitar las preguntas.- ¿Qué hay de esto? Podrías explicarme

-no tiene ningún significado –para intentar cambiar de tema Sesshomaru quería tener la respuesta a una dudad, que hacía varios días se preguntaba.- le preguntaré una cosa ¿usted quiere que me case con ella?

-aciertas rápido –dándole la cajita a Sesshomaru, Takuma sonríe haciendo que Sesshomaru se relajara.- quiero que te cases con mi hija porque ella es lo más importante que tengo, en otras palabras mi ex esposa quiere desposarla con cualquier hombre. Sesshomaru, ya que eres el que va a heredar la compañía de Taisho-san, confió más en ti que en cualquiera que se case con ella

-después de todo ella no me aceptara

-si ella te ama, te responderá con un si

-lo pensare

-de acuerdo


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Celos.**

Como era habitual Sesshomaru en la mañana despertaba demasiado temprano para comenzar a trabajar, con una camisa desabrochada que dejaba ver una parte de su torso que estaba bien formado, después de haber trabajado varios años su figura tenía formada sus músculos. Con una mano en su cabeza Sesshomaru no se sentía con ánimos de levantarse de aquella cama, esa sensación no se debía a un montón de cosas, sobre todo el ser descubierto al querer regalarle algo a Rin para que otra vez su sonrisa apareciera. Las palabras de Takuma eran como las de un padre a aun hijo, teniendo toda la razón en sus palabras, desde la primera vez que Sesshomaru vio a Rin se sentía, atraído a ella. Hacia unos cuantos años atrás Sesshomaru era una persona como Rin, refiriéndose en apariencia, cuando era más joven él era una persona ignorada, el más débil de toda la clase, el inteligente, el tonto de atrás e insociable en la preparatoria y secundaria, hasta que cierto día Sesshomaru cambio.

Recordando partes de su pasado mueve la cabeza en negación, cambiándose rápidamente se coloca listo para empezar a trabajar, antes de salir de su habitación Sesshomaru mira a su mesa de luz el regalo de Rin, tomándolo en manos sale del lugar. Bajando las escaleras con normalidad Sesshomaru se encuentra con sus compañeros en la ventana mirando hacia afuera, holgazaneando de seguro, decide ignorarlos y tomar su desayuno en paz. Tomándose su buen tiempo para desayunar en la cocina tratando de estar solo, ya que sus compañeras, las que trabajaban en la cocina no dejaban de mirarlo y sin que ellas evitaran una hemorragia nasal.

-Ta-Taisho-kun –una de las jóvenes sirvientas se acerca a él, ofreciéndole un poco de té, cosa que Sesshomaru rechazo sin consideración. Colocándose de pie levanta sus cosas y se marcha del lugar para avisarle a Rin que se levantara, después de todo eso era común en su trabajo hacer ese tipo de cosas, además de agradarle despertarla cada mañana con una tocada de puerta.

Caminando de nuevo por el mismo pasillo se encuentra con sus compañeros, observando por la misma ventana, con una maldición saliendo de su boca en vos baja, observándolos con una mirada matadora Sesshomaru hace notoria su presencia en el lugar para que, los holgazanes dejaran de perder su tiempo en mirar a una ventana.

-quieren decirme, porque están perdiendo el tiempo en cosas inútiles –todos los que estaban en aquella ventana lo miraban, alejándose de aquella ventana rápidamente ya que, querían ahorrarse las explicaciones y que el mismo viera.

Caminando a aquella ventana para cerrar las cortinas, mirando por la ventana al jardín se encuentra con Rin y otro joven hablando augustamente, soltando un suspiro de gracia Sesshomaru cierra aquellas cortinas con fuerza. Caminando por el pasillo se encuentra con su cuñada Kagome que platicaba con Sango, acercándose a ellas Sesshomaru las saluda como siempre, no era muy común que él las hablara pero quería saber una cosa clave para él.

-Kagome siendo amiga de Rin, dime ¿quine es el joven de al lado de ella?

-ah bueno él, es el novio de Rin

-gracias por avisarme, nos vemos, adiós

En la parte del jardín donde se encontraba Rin y Kohaku hablando, ellos se llevaban muy bien después de conocerse en aquella cita que habían organizado sus amigos, siendo una cita inesperada Rin disfrutaba de tener a alguien más con quien hablar. Rin con su mirada perdida en lo verde del jardín nota que Sesshomaru caminaba por ese lugar cerca sin nadie, corriendo hacia él Rin lo saluda amistosamente, a lo que recibió solo una mirada fría que no le demostraba nada de cariño.

-¡hola Sesshomaru!

-buenos días

-oye lamento no decirte que….

-no importa, le pediré solo una cosa Rin-san, avíseme cuando tenga un novio –Rin se aleja un tanto de él sonrojada, Sesshomaru se notaba distante y más arrogante.- Rin-san, aunque tenga a alguien más que puede protegerla, siempre puede contar conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Sesshomaru tu…. –él se da media vuelta ignorándola por completo, dejando que la mirada de ella se opacara por completo.

-al final tu amor por mí, no duro mucho –antes de irse del lugar Sesshomaru dijo eso en un susurro que solo llego a los oído de Rin, siendo más que suficiente como para hacer que ella soltara un par del lágrimas.

Al volver con sus ojos medios rojizos Kohaku lo nota dándole un pañuelo, Rin no estaba tan feliz con lo que estaba haciendo, lo que hacía que solo llorara otra vez por la misma razón, quedando sin lágrimas en sus ojos. La culpa la carcomía por dentro, esas palabra que Sesshomaru le había dicho la mataron por dentro, el llanto estaba por salir, porque aun amaba profundamente a Sesshomaru tanto que le dolía amarlo. Cuando tuvieron la cita en grupo Rin se las arregló para que Sesshomaru sintiera celos, diciéndole a Kohaku que la ayudara con ello, a lo que acepto diciéndole que serían novios de mentiras, hasta que Sesshomaru estuviera celoso y le diera señales de que tenía esperanzas. Disculpándose con su amigo Rin se retira del lugar triste de aquel resultado, no podía ni sonreír al saber que ya Sesshomaru le dijo aquello.

* * *

Con una reconfortante noche de sueño Rin decidió hacer lo correcto y dejar de estar haciendo un juego de niños, caminando por el pasillo se encuentra con Sesshomaru que, como todos los días la despertaba con tan solo tocar su puerta. Caminando alegremente hacia él lo saluda con una gran sonrisa, para luego recibir una sola mirada fría que le dejo en shock, aquella mirada era como unos cuantos rayos fríos que, atravesaban su corazón sin consideración. Volviendo a reaccionar Rin mira a la dirección opuesta a la de ella, viendo como Sesshomaru se marchaba sin siquiera saludarla o al menos decirle un "buenos días" como anteriormente.

Terminado su desayuno con su padre Rin decidió ir y pedirle ayuda a su amigo Kohaku, ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención de Sesshomaru, se estaba dando por vencida y sus ánimos se estaban bajando al suelo entre llantos y tristezas. Encontrándose con Kohaku sentado debajo de un árbol, al ver que Rin estaba a punto de entrar en llanto él se levanta del lugar a abrazarla, Rin no le respondía a su abrazo ya que no lo sentía igual al calor de Sesshomaru.

-Rin ¿por qué lloras? No me digas que es por ese idiota

-no le digas así

-¡vamos Rin! ¡Mírate! Cuanto tiempo vas a esta llorando solo porque, él ni siquiera piensa en ti –Rin se separa de él, con sus manos se limpia las lágrimas, caminando a otra dirección.

-pensé que me entendías como buen amigo, mejor me voy

-eres tonta, mira todo lo que hiciste y él no te mira –Kohaku después de estar varios días con ella, platicando entre ellos, él se había enamorado de Rin por cómo era pero, por su mala suerte Rin ya estaba enamorada de otra persona, por esa razón detestaba a Sesshomaru por tener su corazón, y no corresponder su amor.

-¡no me importa! ¡Yo lo amo! –Rin caminaba más rápido, pero se detiene al sentir la mano de él sosteniéndola fuertemente.- suéltame quiero irme

Kohaku volviéndola a abrazar tenía planeado besarla para lograr que se olvidara de Sesshomaru, pero Rin ya ni quería que se le acercara, y al ver que quería besarla Rin le pega una abofeteada empezando a llorar siendo demasiado lo que estaba enfrentando, y como una cobarde al no poder enfrentarlo llora por aquel dolor en su corazón. Sentándose en el suelo le pido repetidas veces disculpas a su amigo Kohaku por el mal entendido, dejando que su amigo se fuera un tanto celoso de aquel que tenía su corazón, pensando en cómo ella podía aceptar eso. Regresando nuevamente la abraza diciéndole que no se iría sin ninguna razón, Rin lo miraba recordando que ella arria lo mismo por la persona a quien amaba, preguntándose si tendrá que hacer lo mismo con Kohaku que la trataba bien y era muy amable con ella, debería corresponderle a él. Soltando un largo suspiro Rin miraba hacia otro lado correspondiéndole el abrazo, que para Kohaku significaba que le correspondía sus sentimientos por ella, abrazándola más fuerte diciéndole un te amo, que fue lo suficiente para destrozarla por dentro, separándolo de ella con ambas manos en su pecho.

-Rin ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Kohaku….yo

-prometo protegerte, cuidarte, amarte y nunca te hare llorar, te lo prometo

-Kohaku yo…. no –al levantar su mirada Kohaku se le estaba acercando demasiado, Rin atrapada entre su amigo y el árbol que estaba tras de ella no le quedaba alternativa. Acercándose a ella lentamente para disfrutar el momento, en eso casi sintiendo sus reparaciones cercas, siente en su remera como lo tronaban de ella arrojándolo lejos de Rin, y para su sorpresa Sesshomaru estaba en el lugar con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-lamento interrumpir su beso pero, Rin –ella mira hacia arriba sonriendo de ver a Sesshomaru en el lugar correcto como siempre.-tú padre te busca en su oficina

-si

-¡espera! ¡¿Te irás con él?! –Kohaku levantándose del suelo mirando a Rin triste, a lo que ella solo le sonríe haciéndole saber que solo se confundió.

-lamento confundirte pero, ya sabes mi respuesta

-Rin –con la ayuda de Sesshomaru, Rin se levanta del suelo tomando la mano de él, viendo desde lejos Kohaku notaba aquel sonrojo decidiendo levantarse e irse del lugar.- comprendo, adiós Rin

Sesshomaru aprovechando que tenía la mano de Rin la arrastra hacia la parte de adentro furioso, Rin lo notaba en aquel apretón en su mano, empezándole a doler la mano sin tener posibilidad de soltarse de su agarre. Llegando a un pasillo directo a la oficina de su padre Sesshomaru seguía aun furioso, Rin no comprendía el porqué, pero evitaba sacar conclusiones equivocadas pero deseaba que él le dijera que solo estaba celoso. En esos pensamientos Sesshomaru se detiene en seco, de un tirón la acorrala contra la pared del pasillo, para sus sorpresa él se le acerca dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-no vuelvas a salir con cualquiera, ¿te quedo claro? –Rin asiente para luego recibir otro beso cerca de sus labios, dejándola sonrojada.-no te creo

-s-si –Sesshomaru tomándola delicadamente de la cintura, le besaba los labios cada segundo pero sin que durara, solo era una probada de ellos.

Rin sin poder creer que él fuera Sesshomaru, se separa de él colocando sus manos en su pecho, para mantenerlo alejada pero sin poder separas sus manos de su cintura. Intentado mirarlo a los ojos Sesshomaru se lo impedía acercándose a ella para besar cuando tenía la oportunidad, a lo que no duro mucho aquella separación de espacio, haciendo fuerza para que ella no lo separara de sus labios, la atrae de su cintura a él, para luego robarle barios besos dejándola sonrojada. Sin poder soportarlo Rin corresponde a los besos de él sin hacer resistencia alguna, dejando que la besara en sus labios y mejillas. Teniendo sus brazos atrapados ente ella y el pecho de él, Rin decide que era el momento de que ella misma le diera un beso y que no solo Sesshomaru lo hiciera, sosteniéndose de su camisa Rin se coloca de punta de pies para alcanzarlo. Acariciando con una mano una de las mejillas de él, Rin lo besa con un tanto de miedo, para luego sentir como aquel beso era correspondido, convirtiéndose un beso bastante apasionado.

Después de estar sufriendo y llorando por un amor no correspondido, se sentía alegre de saber que él la amaba tanto o más como ella, dejando que aquellos besos fueran siendo hermoso y llenos de amor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Después del compromiso. **

Como era de esperarse a mitad de año Sesshomaru renuncio a su trabajo como empleado en la casa de los Hasekura, para tomar su puesto en la empresa de su padre como debería ser, con el paso de los años Inuyasha su hermano también haría lo mismo con su actual trabajo. Como Rin y Sesshomaru eran novios, su tiempo junto no era mucho pero Rin disfrutaba cada segundo con él anqué no fuera duradero, después de haberse mudado de la casa, Rin ya no lo veía todos los días pero se conformaba con que la amara. Con tan solo unos cuantos días de su ida de la casa Sesshomaru hiso lo que tenía que hacer, en uno de esos días estando varias semanas con Rin, él le pidió matrimonio, evitándole contar que era un matrimonio arreglado, pero no le importaba que fuera arreglado siendo que amaba a Rin y estaba dispuesto a pasar su vida junto a ella. Como le había pedido matrimonio Rin ya no tenía que volver a su casa con su madre, pero el problema era su madre. La madre de Rin esa una persona difícil, y ella dudaba en presentarle a Sesshomaru, pero no era por vergüenza a que lo viera, era el miedo de que ella no lo aceptara, y que en algún futuro ella se alejara de quien, sabe sus futuros nietos.

Con la duda de su madre en un día donde el otoño se hacía presente Rin decide llamar a su madre sin decirle a su padre o a Sesshomaru, porque eso era asunto de ella con su madre ya que, antes de venir a la casa de su padre ella había tenido una pelea con su madre, lo que ocasiono ese cambio de actitud y su vestimenta de joven pobre. Queriendo arreglar las cosas con su madre Rin le hace una llamada invitándola a venir a la ciudad, para luego arreglar todo y que ella, su madre la persona que la crio, le dio amor en su niñez y adolescencia, estuviera en el día de su boda con Sesshomaru. Con el paso de los días su madre había aceptado el venir a la ciudad a visitarla, pero para su sorpresa también estaba Sesshomaru y su padre presentes, sobre que su madre iría a la casa de su ex ya que no tenía otro lugar a donde juntarse con ella, después de años fuera del lugar no conocía ya casi nada y de casualidad recordaba la casa de su ex esposo.

Rin moría de los nervios al tenerlos en la casa, y nada en su mente le daba una señal para que se fueran a otra parte, quería hablar a solas con su madre y de seguro su padre se molestaría al ver a su ex en la casa en donde todo pasó. Sesshomaru no era un problema siendo que su madre no lo conocía pero de igual forma, no quería que estuviera para que no se entrometiera en una plática con su madre, aunque creyera mal, no quería que la acompañara ya que no podría hablar. Sentada en frente de su padre junto a Sesshomaru que le tomaba de la mano, estaban hablando de un par de cosas entre "hombres" dejándola a ella fuera de la conversación, lo que era un alivio y le daba más tiempo para pensar en lo que haría con ellos, y solo una idea vaga paso por ella.

-¡Papá, Sesshomaru! –Llamando la atención de los hombres, Rin se puso nerviosa hasta llegar al punto de sonrojarse.- estaba pensando que, que….eh

-¿Qué quieres Rin? –dijo Sesshomaru como siempre con ese tono inexpresivo, que por alguna razón ya no le molestaba.

-¡no estaría bien papá que, acompañaras a Sesshomaru a comprarse ropa para la boda! –siendo la única idea Rin se avergüenza de su propia estupidez.

-ya compre eso si querías saber, no te preocupes por eso

-lo siento Sesshomaru, oye ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

-tengo libre hoy –acabándose las ideas, Rin se da por vencida sin conseguir opciones para que se dieran una vuelta lejos de la casa.

-Sesshomaru –Takuma quien estaba ente medio de aquella extraña plática, decide hablar.- me gustaría mostrarte algo, si estás de acuerdo en venir conmigo

-si Takuma-sama

-se irán –Rin disimilaba bien para no suspirar y aliviarse de que, tendría la casa para ella sola con su madre.

-¿quieres venir? –mirando hacia arriba a Sesshomaru, Rin sonríe moviendo sus manos en forma de negación.

-¡no, no! Ve con mi padre

-nos vemos –Rin antes de que él se fuera lo despide con un tierno beso, aunque a Sesshomaru no le gustara que lo hiciera en público, sobre todo en frente de Takuma.

* * *

Camino a un lugar un tanto apartado de la casa de Takuma, se dirigían en auto hacia algún lugar que tenía planeado mostrarle el padre de Rin, el lugar en donde estaban no estaba tan apartado del trabajo de Sesshomaru, y a la misma distancia que la casa de Rin. En un barrio con unas casas moderadas, Sesshomaru miraba aquel vecindario sabiendo que Takuma intentaba mostrarle algo, siendo el resultado era una casa lo que era. Una casa que no era demasiado ostentosa y que estaba en un lugar seguro para ellos, Takuma pensaba en el regalo de bodas de su hija y su único regalo era una casa para su futura familia, que ahora formaría con Sesshomaru. Una casa preciosa de dos pisos con un balcón a un costado de la casa, su color era brillante, el jardín era enorme con árboles y flores que lo decoraban al lugar.

Estacionandó frente a la casa Takuma le entrega una llave que pertenecía a la casa, Sesshomaru recibiéndolas con gusto el baja primero y se sorprende de ver el lugar, haciendo una mueca al ver el jardín que era grande, sabiendo claramente que a Rin le encantaba esa clase de cosas. Al entrar a la casa se encuentra que tenía barias cosas que componían a la casa, todo lo necesario para viviré en el lugar, observando con más claridad esa casa le recordaba mucho a la casa de su niñez haciendo que pensara demasiado en ello.

-¿te gusta? Dime Sesshomaru –Takuma entrando a la casa lo miraba, sabiendo precisamente que se parecía a la casa de su viejo amigo Taisho.

-se parece a mi vieja casa

-sí, si tiene algo de parecido con tú casa –Sesshomaru se sentaba cerca de un sofá que había en el lugar.- compre esta casa para que ahora tengas buenos recuerdos con mi hija

-tengo que…. algún día, tengo que decirle la verdad a Rin

-estas en lo correcto, si le dices tarde la perderás

-creo que de todas formas la perderé, no tiene caso decirle

-¿quieres vivir en una mentira? De acuerdo, pero después no quiero ver a mi hija llorar, y esta vez no me compadeceré de ti

-lo se

-entonces esta en tus planes lastimarla, en verdad no te eduque para eso

-lo sé….

-como quieras tómalo como una advertencia, volvamos ella está sola

Al volver a la casa de Takuma todo el viaje era silencioso dejando que Sesshomaru se quedara pensando en decirle todo la verdad a su futura esposa, pero si le decía era lo mismo porque Rin entraría en llanto antes o después de tiempo, pero de una forma tenía que encontrar la forma de decirle quien era en verdad.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa Sesshomaru se percata de un auto desconocido estacionado dentro de la casa, bajándose del auto él entra rápidamente para ver quien estaba en la casa, furioso al pensar que su Rin estuviera con el tal Kohaku ya que tenía el mismo auto, claramente no le agradaba que ese "amigo" suyo de le acercara. Caminando dentro de la casa en la sala, como era de noche era obvio que Rin estaría en ese lugar para no pensar que estaría en otro lugar, para su mayor decepción Rin no estaba en el lugar, golpeando el marco de la puerta con fuerza camina a preguntarle a una de las sirvientas.

-Rin-san esta con una persona en su habitación –fue suficiente para dejarlo con el peor humor posible, caminando con pasos que imponían temor a cualquiera de los sirvientes que pasaban.

Al llegar a la habitación no espero a nada y toca la puerta fuertemente haciendo que sonara por todo el pasillo de la casa, en eso Rin sale de aquella habitación con la parte de su labio inferior sangrando por lo que se notaba era por una mordida, la peor situación para que enfureciera más. Rin, sorprendida de que su prometido llegara antes de tiempo, se interrumpe ente la puerta para no dejarlo entrar ya que no era tiempo aun para dejarlo, Sesshomaru haciéndola a un lado entra a la habitación, tomándola de la cintura la arrastraba consigo.

-Sesshomaru espera, ¿Qué haces? –empujándolo ligeramente, logra al menos que la soltara de la cintura evitando cualquier cosa, pero no evito que se sonrojara como un tomate ante de mostrarle algo indebido a su madre.

En el fondo de aquella habitación estaba la madre de Rin sentada cómodamente en una silla, con sus piernas cruzadas y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos mientras los miraba, con una mirada calculadora hacia Sesshomaru, luego de ver aquella escena. Sesshomaru percatándose de su error se aleja considerablemente de su Rin, observando a la madre de Rin y el parecido de ella con su hija. La madre era igual a su hija, el cabello azabache de color marrón largo hasta la cintura pero más decorad con una diadema dejando ver todo su rostro sin cubrirse con un flequillo como Rin, los ojos de aquella mujer eran celestes que resaltaban en la piel blanca.

-con que, Sesshomaru eh –menciono la mujer mirándolo fijamente, Rin asintiendo con la cabeza se toma de la mano con él por miedo.

-madre….

-silencio Rin –la vos de aquella mujer eran profunda pero a la vez firme e intimidante, nada para Sesshomaru.- Dime hija ¿él va a ser tu prometido?

-si madre, pero escucha lo de….

-no hace falta explicar –la mujer levantándose de la silla camina a ellos con suma elegancia en cada paso, lo que hacía que Rin se asustara de que su madre le diera un "No" a su relación.- ahora tú, Taisho Sesshomaru, eres el prometido de mi hija y no te atreves a decirle a su madre, fácilmente no puedes quedarte con ella así de fácil. Escucha Sesshomaru, Rin es mi única hija, cometí un error al dejarla con un idiota y no te perdonare si le haces daño

-no lo hare

-se nota que eres un buen hombre –la mujer se acerca tomándole su rostro, mirando cada perfil de él como examinándolo. – vaya, eres guapo, ya veo porque mi hija se enamoro de ti. De acuerdo, tienes mi aprobación

-¡enserio! ¡Gracias mamá! –Rin se abraza a su madre, recibiendo barias carisias en su cabeza de parte de su madre.

-suéltame

-perdón es que…. No importa ¡te quiero mamá!

-Sesshomaru –caminando a la puerta los dos la siguen escuchando lo que tenía que decir, más era la curiosidad de Rin por saber lo que su madre le diría.- espero que me des nietos pronto

Rin escuchando seso fue lo suficiente para dejarla sonrojada y a Sesshomaru sin palabras, pero con un leve sonrisa la mujer sabía que eso era un "si", por lo que la madre de Rin le fue suficiente para irse luego de haber arreglado las cosas con su hija.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Miedo de ti. **

Como se esperaba la boda entre Sesshomaru y Rin fue muy hermosa, todo había salido perfecto, después de eso el tiempo se acorto y todo pasaba muy rápido, que Rin deseaba que nunca acabara aquella ceremonia, pero no le duro mucho y solo el momento le hacía sonreír más que ni pudo dormir en la noche, por tanta emoción en la ceremonia. Después de la boda como tradición venia la luna de miel, nada malo, solo que tenían que viajar en avión y como se esperaba Rin no era fanática de viajar en uno, subiendo al avión con sus unías clavadas en los barandales para subir el avión, Sesshomaru era normal y pasaba al lado de ella con toda naturalidad haciendo que ella le tirara una sandalia en la cabeza para que dejara de burlarse de ella. Sesshomaru no la ayudaría, ignorándola sube al avión, dejando a Rin de la vena lo que provocó que al llegar a su asiento le pellizcara la mano, siendo una piquete de un mosquito.

-tonto –Sesshomaru voltea a mirarla, notando ese sonrojo que tanto adoraba de ella, colocando una mano alrededor suyo la abraza de un lado, empujándola a quedarse con su cabeza en su pecho.

* * *

El viaje al menos había durado casi todo un día pero llegaron al atardecer a su destino, que era unas islas tropicales, su selva, playas y demás cosas la hacían una isla preciosa. Navegando en un pequeño barco hacia la costa donde estaría el hotel donde se quedarían, mientras navegaban por aquellas aguas Rin miraba la puesta de sol enamorándose del paisaje tan hermoso, además de ver una puesta de sol sobre el mar.

-es hermoso ¿no lo crees? –menciona un hombre desconocido que estaba mirando la misma puesta de sol, Rin al voltear se encuentra con un hombre de cabellos azulados y ojos marrones con un par de anteojos puestos, el joven se notaba que tenía la piel broceada y no era tan pálida como ella.

-¡qué haces aquí! Enoki Tomohisa –aquel joven era nada más ni nada menos que el ex novio que la había engañado con su mejor amiga.

-¡valla que linda sorpresa, mi florcita!

-¡no me digas así! Mejor me voy, no quiero estar contigo

-alto, alto ahí –tomándola de la mano Rin se suelta con un golpe certero, mirándolo con tanto odio.- mi florcita ¿sigues enojada? Si es eso ya termine con todo y me di cuenta de mi error y quiero recuperarte no importa que, te conquistare como te lo mereces

-sabes que, no te necesito. Estoy felizmente casada con un hombre de verdad, y no uno que engaña a su novia con su mejor amiga

-deja de mentir –Tomohisa su ex novio le toma de la cintura, a lo que ella lo golpea demasiado fuerte dejándolo con un gran dolor en el abdomen.

-¡imbécil!

* * *

Como era de esperarse llegaron a su hotel, dejando su equipaje a un costado Rin se sienta en la cama sintiendo una alivio de llegar, estando bien relajada no escuchaba a Sesshomaru cerca de ella, dando una mirada lo encuentra, Sesshomaru se notaba distraído, suponiendo que era por la falta de sueño. Antes de viajar a la isla, Rin seguía tan energética que no se dormía con nada además de ser la primera noche que pasaría con su esposo, pero al estar de ese modo Rin se la pasaba platicando con Sesshomaru que ninguno de los dos durmió en toda la noche a pesar de tener que viajar al día siguiente. Al estar los dos solos en una habitación y de tener que compartir la misma cama, entraba en acción los nervios de esa noche, estando asustada de no saber qué hacer se estremecía. Para intentar evadir eso coloca sus valijas en posición para desempacar por completo, acercándose al armario empieza a guardar su ropa siendo observada por Sesshomaru que seguía con la duda de decirle la verdad a Rin.

Pasando un par de minutos Rin decepcionada de terminar antes de lo planeado, decepcionándose de acabar tan pronto, Sesshomaru sonreía de verla así de nerviosa, mirando la hora era demasiado tarde y de seguro ella estaría cansada después de un largo día como ese. Acercándose a ella que seguía buscando algo para hacer, Rin suelta un gran bostezo que le dio a saber que tenía sueño, abrazándola de atrás, Rin se sorprende sonrojándose sintiendo sus brazos rodeándola cálidamente.

-¿quieres dormir?

-n-no estoy cansada –Rin se separa de él, calmando a su corazón que estaba acelerado por la repentina acción.

-yo quiero, acostarme ahora contigo Rin –como ella estaba tirada en el suelo Sesshomaru aprovecha para acercársele lo suficiente para colocarse arriba de ella, dejándola muda.

-ah…yo… yo-yo

Levantándola del suelo la lleva a la cama mientras le besaba en las mejillas, Rin lo alejaba por el miedo que tenia de hacerlo por primera vez, Sesshomaru comprendía que ella no quería hacerlo y solo quería besarla. Rin se tensaba sintiendo los besos de él en su cuello puesto que era la primera vez que sentía eso, todo era nuevo y no podía evadir sentir nervios ante ello, permitiéndole que la besara solo en el cuello le tranquilizaba pero no evadía el temor de que la tocara en sus muslos. Dejándose llevar por la falta de sueño Rin caía dormida, en los brazos de Sesshomaru, dándole un último beso la abraza colocando su cabeza en su pecho, dejándola dormir tranquila.

* * *

En la mañana Rin despierta con su cabeza apoyada en algo suave y a la vez cálido, con un cierto aroma que la tranquilizaba, abriendo vagamente los ojos se encuentra abrazada a Sesshomaru, tan cerca de su pecho que le daba vergüenza al estar así, alejándose de él tenía puesta sus ropas de dormir pero Sesshomaru tenía todo su torso al descubierto y a ella apenas se le notaba sus pechos. Alejándose de él sin despertarlo decide tomar una ducha tranquila para luego salir solo ellos dos, tomando un par de cosas para ducharse se mete a la tina con el agua caliente, relajándose más de lo que estaba luego de haber dormido tan cómoda con él.

Pensando mucho en lo de su ex novio Rin no encontraba la forma de decirle a Sesshomaru, a lo que estaba segura que se pondría celoso o que le hiciera algo a Tomohisa, lo odiaba pero en algún sitio en su corazón todavía lo quería pero no tanto como para amarlo.

Saliendo de la tina con una toalla que apenas le cubría sus pechos y de su intimidad, sale del cuarto con suma confianza de que Sesshomaru no estaría despierto después de estarlo molestando todo un día entero sin dejarlo dormir. Dejando la toalla a un lado se secaba su cuello mientras veía unas cuantas marcas de los besos de Sesshomaru que, le había hecho la noche anterior sonrojándose, alcanzando a pensar que no le había quedado marcas. Mirándose al espejo alguna solución de tapárselas con pintura, siente como la puerta se abre de repente, Sesshomaru repentinamente había entrado sin notar la presencia de ella en el lugar.

-¡AH! ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?

-¿Qué…? –Sesshomaru voltea a mirarla, llevándose la sorpresa de que ella estaba desnuda.

-¡no mires!

-de acuerdo no te mirare –cubriéndose los ojos, Rin toma una bata se cubre rápidamente con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-ya está –Rin dándose vuelta lentamente siente las manos de Sesshomaru tocándola en su abdomen, abriendo los ojos de par en par al sentir como él la besaba en el cuello.- Se-Se- ah…yo-yo

-tranquila

-Se-Se…. no sé qué hacer –las manos de Sesshomaru la acariciaban suavemente, dejándose llevar, Rin se estremece al sentir como sus dos manos entraban dentro de su bata, una de sus manos subía peligrosamente a sus pechos.

-te llevare si quieres

-¿de qué hablas?

-quiero estar contigo ahora, quiero que seas mía

-¡¿Qué?! Te volviste loco –Rin se aleja sonrojada cubriéndose toda, temblando al ver que Sesshomaru estaba con su pantalón solamente.

-porque lo dices, estamos casados, no le veo lo malo querer hacerlo con mi esposa

-pero, pero no crees que es algo apresurado

-de que hablas

-bueno es que….-Rin pensaba en excusas pero ninguna sonaba convincente, más aun para Sesshomaru que era difícil de engañar como podría hacer para convencerlo, sin decirle que tenía miedo.

-¿tienes miedo?

-¡por supuesto que no! ¿p-porque tendría miedo? Ya creo que estas exagerando

-entonces ven –Sesshomaru se le acerca haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos, inesperadamente él la levanta del suelo llevándola fuera del baño. Rin abriendo lentamente los ojos al sentir que estaba en su cama se encuentra con Sesshomaru que le sonreía, eso era malo para Rin, moviéndose bruscamente para que se alejara de ella mientras aun le quedaba algo de tiempo, no quería, y esa era la única respuesta, no quería hacerlo.

Sesshomaru la besaba nuevamente en el cuello, Rin no quería que la besara de esa forma teniendo miedo ya que era evidente que eso terminaría en otra cosa sino hacia algo para alejarlo, mirando a algún lado para buscar algo para separarse. Como se le acababa el tiempo tenía que hacer algo para que él no le hiciera el amor ese mismo día sin estar lista para ello, perdiendo el tiempo pensando en algo, Sesshomaru estaba a dos pasos frente a ella, con una sola mano era suficiente para sacarle aquella bata que traía. Desatándole el nudo de la bata, con un ágil movimiento le separa la bata dejándola al descubierto, pero antes de volverla a besar, Rin lo detiene con una mano cubriéndose los pechos con la otra.

-Rin que….

-no quiero…-dicho eso era un susurro que no se lograba percibir con los oídos, el miedo le quito la vos y por alguna razón ya no reaccionaba, Sesshomaru la miraba sin notar sus ojos que se ocultaban tras de sus cabellos.

-Rin

-no quiero, ¡no quiero! ¡Te lo pido! –él comprendía que tenía miedo, tocándola con una mano en su mejilla obligándola a verlo, pero no esperaba que Rin estuviera con sus ojos llenos de temor.

-me lo hubieras dicho

-no quería que pensaras que era, una tonta

-no lo pienso, eres adorable –Sesshomaru le sonreía para tranquilizar, logrando que ella sonriera.

-¡te amo! –lo abrazo ignorando que estaba desnuda frente a él, cubriéndose después de aquel abrazo. Sesshomaru la miraba sin dejar de pensar que era una niña pequeña todavía, y comprendía que aún no estaba lista, enamorándose más después de varios años.

**hola quería decirle gracias a todos por leer mi historia**

**quiero agradecerle a Raquel Cisneros Taisho por tus comentarios en verdad me gustaron mucho, gracias! te mando un beso **

**sigan le leyendo! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Un ex novio acosador.**

La luna de mie de Sesshomaru y Rin no duro mucho como esperaban sino que solo fueron unos cuatro días de recorrido entre besos y abrazos que no terminaban, pero nada más aparte de eso había pasado entre ellos, Rin tenía el miedo de unirse con él, era un miedo demasiado tonto pero como era su primera vez el temor estaba presente. Sin tener una noche solo para ellos dos la luna de mie se acaba, Sesshomaru no estaba descontento por lo que había sucedido cuando quiso tomar a Rin, y decidió esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista pero mientras tanto tenía que concentrarse en trabajar duro para mantener a su familia, y no solo a Rin.

Volviendo en el auto de Sesshomaru, Rin miraba aburrida las casas percatándose que no estaban en dirección a la casa de su padre o a otro sitio que conocieran, mirando bien a Sesshomaru se notaba esa seriedad que demostraba confiando que sabía en donde estaban, al menos él sabía dónde exactamente estaba. Mirando toda las cosas que se encontraban cerca del barrio donde estaban, le gustaba demasiado el lugar suponiendo que solo la llevaba a dar una vuelta antes de llevarla a casa, pero el auto se detiene en frente de una casa.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-baja –Rin le obedeció mirando el lugar gustándole aquel jardín enorme, mirando hacia atrás Sesshomaru tenía sus valijas, mirándolo rápido a los ojos ella sonríe.

-dime, ¿es nuestra? –él solo asiente con la cabeza haciéndole saber que era para ellos, Rin más alegre que nunca corre a abrazarlo, lo besa apasionadamente.

-¡no lo puedo creer, que hermosa pareja! –Rin se separa del beso mirando a una mujer parada en frente de ellos, la mujer tenía unos veinticinco años, cabellos oscuros que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, con ojos azules y una piel blanca que resaltaba los rojos labios de la mujer.

-¿Quiénes? –pregunta Rin mirando a la mujer, sin separarse de Sesshomaru.

-¡perdón! Me llamo Asano Sara ¿no me recuerdas, Sesshomaru? –Rin lo suelta mirándolo, la expresión de Sesshomaru era de confusión.

-¿la conoces Sesshomaru?

-no, yo solo lo en conocida por su familia cuando éramos niños

-entiendo

-bueno me retiro, adiós –Rin ignora a la mujer desconocida, caminando dentro de la casa para verla mejor. Sesshomaru permaneciendo afuera de la casa llevaba sus valijas, mirando a Sara quien le guiño un ojo antes de irse, haciendo que Sesshomaru enfureciera de tan solo pensar que estaría cerca de Rin lo que le decía que tenía que contarle pronto.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rin caminaba por uno de los centros comerciales para hacer las compras para su almuerzo, demasiado nerviosa ya que ese día sería el primero que prepararía comida para su esposo que regresaba de su trabajo. Eligiendo cuidadosamente sus ingredientes, de atrás de ella unas manos la rodean de la cintura, Rin se congela pensando que podría ser un pervertido que quiera tocarla, como hacía unos cuantos días atrás Sesshomaru le había enseñado algunos movimientos para situaciones como esas. Haciendo un paso atrás golpea al supuesto pervertido con el codo, obligando a soltarla, para su sorpresa era Tomohisa que ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo por aquel golpe certero que Rin le había dado.

-¡imbécil! Te lo merece

-florcita te seguí, ¡qué bueno verte tan hermosa como siempre! –levantándose rápidamente del suelo, sujeta a Rin de la cintura para besarla, recibiendo una abofeteada de parte de ella.

-lárgate, quiero concentrarme –caminando a los estante tomaba un ingrediente, colocándolo en una cesta de compras que tenía en la mano.

-sigues siendo igual de hermosa, ¿lo sabes?

-no quiero hablar contigo –caminando a pagar lo que había comprado, Tomohisa la sigue.

Rin lograba alejarlo de ella pero cada paso incorrecto se lo encontraba detrás acosándola, corriendo lejos del lugar llega a la ciudad sin tener posibilidades de volver a su casa, Rin se adentra en la ciudad caminando pro todos los sitios posibles para perder de vista a Tomohisa. Entrando a un edificio en los que su padre le había enseñado hacía varios años atrás, Rin entra sin ningún problema sentándose en un asiento del lugar, acomodándose su vestido, una mano le toca uno de sus hombros, haciendo que ella lo golpeara con fuerza.

-me dolió Rin –siendo arrastrada con ambas manos, recibe un beso.

-¡que!

-Rin ¿Qué haces aquí? –mirando mejor se trataba de Sesshomaru quien la había besado, sintiendo que eso era una salvación se abraza a él asustada de lo que Tomohisa llegara hacer, devolviéndole aquel beso Rin se coloca de pie sonriendo.

-podríamos hablar en casa

-como digas, aun no puedo salir del trabajo nos veremos en casa –Rin con temor de volver sola a su casa se abraza al brazo de Sesshomaru, lo que le hacía creer que algo estaba sucediendo para que ella actuara de esa forma.

-no quiero volverme sola, tengo miedo

Cambiando con ella a un elevador, la lleva a su oficina dejándola en un asiento donde la atenderían durante un par de minutos de lo que tardaría para irse, Rin estaba tensa y demasiado asustada de aquel acontecimiento. Con una taza de café en sus manos trataba de olvidar lo que había pasado, teniendo razones para tenerle temor a su ex novio, ya que en el pasado era un joven demasiado demandante y un agresivo en todos sus aspectos, cuando salían juntos, Tomohisa de vez en cuando le gritaba tan fuerte hasta llegar a hacerla llorar por lo agresivo que era, pero como no quería separarse de él Rin le daba la razón. Cometiendo error tras error Rin cae a la realidad cuando llego el punto de que Tomohisa la engañara con su mejor amiga, pero después de eso él la seguía persiguiendo torturándola en decirle, lo que ella no tenia y lo que su amiga si, diciéndole cualquier cosa para que llorara y le diera el placer de ver su dolor. Sesshomaru desde lejos la veía como trataba de no llorar, colocándose de pie camina hacia ella abrazándola, para que su corazón se calmara le besaba en su frente apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, Rin con tal acto entro en llanto, sosteniéndose de la camisa de él, se ocultaba en su pecho, a lo que Sesshomaru nunca espero que reaccionara de esa manera.

-Rin tranquila

-tengo miedo Sesshomaru –dejando que lo abrazara Rin soltaba ese gran susto llorando en su pecho, con la seguridad de estar a salvo con su amado.

* * *

Estando de nuevo en la casa Rin seguía llorando en su habitación, Sesshomaru se quedaba sin opciones luego de que ella le contara que su ex novio la acosaba, y no quería resolver las cosas como lo hacía cuando era más joven además de jurar que no volvería a ser el mostro de antes. Acercándose a Rin que estaba en su cama llorando, cubierta por las sábanas, Sesshomaru toma asiento descubriendo esa carita de tristeza de ella, limpiándole las lágrimas, Rin le besa la mano sonriendo.

-te amo

-una ducha te calmaría

-de acuerdo –levantándose de la cama Rin busca su ropa y entra. Sesshomaru la miraba con algo de perversión en su mirada cosa que Rin no se percató de ello y entra al cuarto sin sospechar.

Dentro de la tina Rin se sumergía en el agua relajándose, en eso siente como la puerta se abre sin tener miedo de ello confiando que él no la vería desnuda, abrazándose a sus piernas se divertía con las burbujas del agua. Rin nunca debió creer en las palabras de Sesshomaru que "esperaría" a que ella se le entregara, la tina tenía un plástico que separaba el vapor del agua con el cuarto en general, con una puerta corrediza que dejaba entrar a la persona, a lo que Rin no se percata de las intenciones de Sesshomaru. La puerta corrediza de la tina se abre pero Rin no se percata cuando lo hace, siendo que sus oídos estaban tapados por el agua, volviendo a estirar sus piernas toca algo obligando a que abriera sus ojos.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué haces aquí?- él estaba del otro extremo de la tina, Rin se mantenía distante sin acercársele.

-no quieres que te ayude

-n-n-n-no

-de acuerdo me voy –levantándose de la tina, Rin quedaba asombrara de ver que tenía un cuerpo bien formado, sonrojándose de solo verlo, pero como él solevantaba de la tina y que además de estar ambos desnudos ella vería algo que la dejaría impactada.

-¡no, no, no te vayas! –fue muy fácil de convencer de que se quedara pero a cambio, Rin tenía que acceder a su petición.

-ven aquí –sosteniéndola del brazo la arrastra a él, colocándose arriba de ella, besándola apasionadamente mientras sus manos se daban pase libre para recorrer su cuerpo, acariciándola con una mano en su vientre subía lentamente, tocándole uno de sus senos, Rin gemía al sentir como la tocaba por primera vez.

Como aun no era el momento Rin alejaba aquella mano que la tocaba suavemente en el pecho, pero al separar su mano Sesshomaru le abre las piernas y sin previo aviso entra en ella, quedo tildada y su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante aquello, como era su primera vez era doloroso sentir como algo duro le entraba en una parte intima, confundiéndose si le gustaba o no, le intentaba decirle que aún no estaba lista, pero su vos ya no salía. Comenzando a moverse dentro de ella, Rin lo aleja sacando su mimbro de su intimidad, jadeando por aquella penetración que solo duro apenas unos segundos, pero suficientes para que Rin se relajara con aquello, besándolo Sesshomaru aprovecha para sentarla entre sus piernas dejando que se relajara en su pecho.

-perdón Rin

-fu-fue lindo

-¿te gusto?

-sí, te amo ¿Cómo no me gustaría si mi esposo me….? Olvídalo pero, me gusto y, quisiera hacerlo

-Rin –le acariciaba el vientre siendo el único lugar que por ese instante se le permitía tocar volviéndola a besar en los labios al igual que a su cuello, devorándola con cada beso.

-Te amo

Abrazándola suelta una risa pequeña que no fue escuchada por ella, Rin se acomodaba en su pecho quedándose dormida, sintiendo como la acariciaba en su cabeza con cariño, aumentando la duda de decirle la verdad, pero como confiar que ella reaccionaria positivamente con lo que tenía que decir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Te amo.**

Era la hora del almuerzo y como ahora estaban casados desayunaban solos, con el silencio presente ninguno de los dos quería hablarse, Rin estaba sonrojada con la cabeza baja estando igual desde que Sesshomaru llego de su trabajo. En esa mañana había sido una de las más vergonzosa de su vida, siendo que al despertar al lado de Sesshomaru ambos estaban completamente desnudos, lo que era demasiado obvio que hicieron el amor para estar con esa apariencia, además de que en su parte íntima le dolía y varias partes que Sesshomaru nuca tocó. Sin preguntarle nada solo guardaba silencio teniendo en cuenta que ella no le preguntaría algo tan vergonzoso como eso, y si talvez le preguntaba él se le burlaría en la cara sin estar lista para escuchar algo como eso. Desde la mañana Sesshomaru notaba ese comportamiento resultándole extraño que no le hablara, Rin se coloca de pie y se retira del lugar con ese sonrojo presente en sus mejillas, siguiéndola hasta su habitación.

Encontrándola en su cama cepillando su largo cabello, abrazándola de la espalda Rin se paraliza queriendo preguntarle lo de esa misma mañana, como hacerlo si era tan vergonzoso, demasiado que se le reiría en la cara. Besándole en el cuello a pesar de traer puesta ropa abrigadora, Rin se dejaba llevar por sus carisias suponiendo que ya lo habían hecho y por esa razón no le tenía miedo, pero no podía dejar que esa curiosidad la dejara con su mente en desorden. Inhalando profundo toma la suficiente confianza para preguntarle algo que era demasiado importante, si ella no sabía si era virgen o no, para no creer que todo era una simple tontería suya.

-Se-Sesshomaru puedo…. Yo quería preguntarte…. eh

-sucede algo –recostándola en la cama se encargaba de quitarle su suéter, dejándola solo con una camisa desabotonada hasta su ombligo.

-¿soy virgen? –dicho esto en vos baja, Sesshomaru escucha, sonriendo al saber que la tenía en sus manos.- no recuerdo nada de ayer, es que…. esta mañana me dolía en ciertas parte y llegue a pensar que, hicimos el amor

-¿no recuerdas nada?

-no –con una sonrisa traviesa Sesshomaru la despojaba de su camisa al igual que a su sostén, besándole en el cuello nuevamente.

-ya recordaras

Besándola apasionadamente recorría su cuerpo con una sola mano, tocaba sus pechos con delicadeza de no lastimarla, teniendo en cuenta que le había mentido solo para poder hacerle el amor, ella era demasiado obstinada y que de una u otra forma quería tenerla anqué sea por una mentira piadosa. Recorriendo su cuello Sesshomaru se dio el lujo de besarla en uno de sus pechos, deleitándose solo besarla, con desenfreno besaba uno de sus pechos haciendo que suspirara como loca por aquel placer, obligando a que se sostuviera de su espalda. Abriéndole las piernas a Rin se acomodaba para desabrocharle el pantalón de mezclillas que Rin llevaba puesto junto con sus bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda, haciendo que un fuerte sonrojo se hiciera presente para escuchar como Sesshomaru se le burlaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rin intentando seguirlo le desabrocha su camisa mientras Sesshomaru estaba besándola en los pechos, acariciando su pecho con sus manos siente como una mano la detiene, percatándose que Sesshomaru la miraba seriamente. Pensando que solo era una broma Rin le da un pequeño beso en la nariz, riéndose de como la miraba de aquella forma, alejando aquella mano le quita la camisa sorprendiéndose de ver una cicatriz en su brazo y otra cerca de su estómago.

-no preguntes

-pero….-Rin miraba aquella cicatriz preocupándose por lo que, le había pasado.

-no preguntes, te lo diré más tarde -Sesshomaru se notaba serio quitándose de arriba de ella sentándose en la cama, Rin lo abraza de la espalda besando sus hombros.

-no te volveré a preguntar, no te preocupes

Arrojándola en la cama Sesshomaru se deshace de lo que le quedaba de ropa, colocándose entre sus piernas Rin se sonroja al máximo, mirando como él tomaba algo de la mesa de junto ella no observaba debajo para no asustarse, con una de sus manos Rin miraba su mano tomándola de la muñeca con algo de miedo, recibiendo una respuesta de Sesshomaru, juntándosela con la mano de ella. Besándola en la mejilla, le abre las piernas entrando a ella con cuidado de no lastimarla como lo había hecho la otra vez, empezándose a moverse tranquilo y con suavidad, Rin suspiraba sintiendo dolor en su intimidad sosteniéndose con fuerza de su mano, haciéndole saber a Sesshomaru que le dolía. Ignorándola de aquel dolor seguía con la penetración hasta que ella se acostumbrara, pero se equivocó, llegando a ver sus lágrimas salir deteniéndose por completo, tocándole su mejilla con cariño, pero no esperaba que ella le contestara con un "_no te detengas"_ sorprendiéndose de que le gustara. Continuando con el acto su dolor pronto se convierte en gemidos de placer, para seguir con los movimientos más rápidos haciendo que ambos se perdieran en el profundo placer, y que tan solo llegaran a un clímax. Separándose de ella volvía a besarla desenfrenadamente, haciendo que esos besos fueran más allá de lo que planeaban, dejándose llevar por ella solo continuaban entregándose el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

Quedándose de nuevo sola en la casa debido a que Sesshomaru tenía su trabajo, Rin se daba el lujo de relajarse en su jardín trasero, recostada en el césped miraba las nubes del hermoso cielo azul, pero en aquel momento una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro pensando en que si estaba tan sola ella quería que alguien más estuviera con ellos, estando casados era posible. Sentándose en el césped carcajeaba pensando en tener un bebé estando bien, sonrojada el pensar que podía haber alguien igualito a Sesshomaru o incluso a ella, incluso que su misma madre le había dicho que esperaba con ansias a un nieto. En aquel momento un ruido entre medio de los árboles se hace presente entremedio de tanta fantasía, Rin percatándose de algo entremedio de las hojas, levantándose del suelo encuentra una piedra lo suficiente para asustar a lo que sea que estuviera ahí. Arrojando aquella piedra Rin logra darle a lo que se encontraba en aquel árbol, hecho esto un grito de dolor se escucha, asustándola, con un fuerte grito ella toma en manos otra piedra la arroja haciendo lo mismo a cada segundo para que se fuera de inmediato. Lo que se encontraba en el árbol no soportó el ataque de piedras, con algunas movidas entre las ramas Rin vuelve a intentar, haciendo que este, callera al suelo, descubriendo que lo que estaba en ese lugar era Tomohisa.

-¡¿Tomohisa?! ¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa? Lárgate –su exnovio se levantaba con dificultad, por alguna razón ella sentía pena porque en algún momento lo quiso, y no se puede evitar querer ayudar a alguien, aunque sea una acosador.

-¿ves? Aun me amas, deja al idiota ese y volvamos mi florecita –Rin le daba una mano ayudándolo a colocarse de pie, alejándolo de ella le señala la salida para que se fuera.

-no te amo – molesta se cruza de brazos, esperando a que se fuera de su casa.- puedes irte, mi esposo llegara y no quiero que me arruines todo

-¡yo sé que me amas! –casi gritando aquella palabra, se acerca a ella abrazándola de la cintura, Rin lo golpeaba alejándolo la más posible.- florecita ¡yo aún te amo!

-¡yo no te amo! Te deje de amar cuando me engañaste con mi mejor amiga, ahora responde mi pregunta ¡¿Por qué me invitaste a una cita si estabas con ella?! –el enfado era inevitable, empujándolo con mucha fuerza, lo aleja lo suficiente para querer aniquilarlo con la mirada.

-¡yo nunca te invité a una cita! Llegaste a mi casa tú misma y por tu propia cuenta

-me enviaste un mensaje, llegué a tu casa porque no estabas presente un nuestra cita, ya sabes el resto de la historia ¡lárgate!

-¡oye! Nunca te envié un mensaje

-deja de inventar, tenía tú numero o quieres decirme que fue otro quien me lo envió

-te lo juro florecita, jamás te invité a una cita ese día

-¡tú…! –Rin calla al ver que Sesshomaru estaba presente en el jardín trasero, sin poder decir una sola palabra Sesshomaru se acerca a ella dándole un beso para saludarla, como se esperaba justo en frente de aquel hombre con el que salía ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si no quieres que empeore lárgate de mi casa

-¡Rin por favor! Con un hombre así te casaste, si vuelves conmigo te prometo serte devoto solo a ti

-¡olvídalo! –Rin se suelta de Sesshomaru, pero al descuidarse él saca de su chaqueta un arma apuntando a Tomohisa, haciendo una sonrisa burlona.- ¡alto Sesshomaru! ¿Qué haces?

-recuerdas las armas que tenía, además de la prohibición de tu padre, bueno tengo una de recuerdo –ella se tranquiliza al saber que era inofensivo, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una mala imagen a cualquiera que estuviese viendo la escena.- ahora, será mejor que te vayas antes de que lleven a prisión y créeme, no es nada lindo estar en ese lugar

-¡Rin míralo! Es una persona peligrosa, cuando menos te lo esperes él te apuñalara por la espalda

-Rin vete adentro de la casa….

-pero….-mirando a ambos hombres Rin confiaba su vida en Sesshomaru, obedeciéndole entra a la casa, mirando por una ventana que se encontraba cerrada.

Rin observaba prestando atención a la situación en su jardín, confiando mucho que Sesshomaru estaría bien pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba mucho, Tomohisa tenía su lado amable y amoroso que cualquier mujer adoraría incluso caer ante sus pies, precisamente lo que sucedió con ella hasta hace un par de años atrás, pero también el lado oscuro que lo caracterizaba como un hombre violento. Sesshomaru hablaba con él con tanta tranquilidad que relajaba a Rin, como aquella ventana estaba trabada no lograba escucharlo que decían pero si podía ver sus gestos, Tomohisa enfurecía con cada palabra de Sesshomaru, recordando que cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sesshomaru eran venenosas que contaminaba de rabia a su receptor. En eso Rin mira como una fuerte palabra sale de su ex novio, gritándole "desgraciado" a Sesshomaru de pronto Tomohisa saca de su pantalón una navaja, corriendo hacia su víctima. Teniendo experiencia con esos ataques de principiantes con facilidad evade la navaja, sosteniéndole de un brazo lo golpea con tanta fuerza en su abdomen que a Tomohisa le salía sangre de su boca, dejándolo casi inconsciente, dejando caer al suelo guarda su arma viendo como Rin corre hacia él abrazándolo.

Con anterioridad Sesshomaru había llamado a la policía después de ver a Tomohisa en el jardín con su Rin, en eso llego las autoridades tomando al ex novio de Rin, caminando fuera de la casa Tomohisa intentaba liberarse para acercarse a Rin. Ella se alejaba abrazándose a Sesshomaru temiendo que se acercara, Tomohisa estando con las manos amarradas a la espalda golpea a uno de los policías, acercándose lo suficiente a ella.

-Rin, Rin por favor escucha –uno de los policías se acerca sosteniéndolo a la fuerza, Sesshomaru no se movía en lo absoluto sonriendo maliciosamente.

-esperen –los que lo sostenían con fuerza los sueltan, haciendo que él se acercara rápido a ella.

-Rin será mejor que te alejes de él, es un mentiroso, te estuvo mintiendo toda tu relación, ¿porque te casaste con alguien como él? No lo conoces

-¿Qué dices?

-te amo florecita –tomándose el atrevimiento Tomohisa se acerca a Rin, besándola en los labios para luego recibir un fuerte golpe de Sesshomaru, para que finalmente se lo llevaran lejos de ellos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Pésimo humor**

Después de que él ex novio fue llevado a prisión, todo había vuelto a la normalidad al menos para Rin que ya no tendría que lidear con aquel acosador, pero en cambio Sesshomaru a partir de ese suceso se encontraba de un pésimo humor, además de tener que decirle la verdad a Rin a partir de ahora además de buscar el tiempo y la forma de decírselo sin que lo odiara por el resto de su vida. Con tres días bastaba para olvidar ese incidente con Tomohisa, como todo los días Sesshomaru se encaminaba a su trabajo saliendo de su casa, caminaba hasta su auto encontrándose a Asano Sara que al parecer rondaba por el barrio haciendo ejercicio. Sin darle importancia se sube a su auto, al encenderlo unos golpecitos del lado de su ventana se encontraba Sara sonriéndole, abriendo la ventana ella le entrega un almuerzo.

-¡buenos días!

-sabes, no como comida de desconocidos –devolviendo aquello, pone su auto en marcha alejándose del lugar, dejando a Sara con una sonrisa demasiado desagradable, arrojando lo que le había entregado vuelve a correr.

* * *

Como era habitual estar sola en su casa Rin decide invitar a sus amigas a su casa ya que, en algunas cosas la casa necesitaba atención, además de que sus amigas estaban en un viaje con su padre, en quién sabe dónde realizando su trabajo, pero ahora que todo estaba en orden se encontraba sola en la casa. Pensando en la posibilidad de decirle a Sesshomaru su idea de pedirle un bebé, pero como eran recién casados la respuesta sería un "No" y entre otras excusas que le impedirían eso; su otra posibilidad era sabotear lo que Sesshomaru usaba para impedir que la dejara embarazada pero como hacerlo, ella no era demasiado atrevida para ese tipo de cosas y su mentira no duraría mucho, Sesshomaru era demasiado listo como para caer en una mentira de ese tipo.

Las horas pasaban y Rin deseaba que la tarde llegara para tener de vuelta a Sesshomaru en su casa, como era de esperarse al ser nueva en el barrio Rin era tímida como para hablar con las personas, cuando era joven ella vivía hablando hasta con desconocidos, su querida y amada nana la regañaba por su descuidos de no saber con qué tipo de persona lidiaba. La hora de su almuerzo comenzaba, y no estaba de acuerdo en comer sola por primera vez desde que se mudaron a esa casa, juntando un poco de su almuerzo en un recipiente Rin cierra su casa y decide tomar el autobús a la ciudad.

* * *

En la oficina de Sesshomaru, él trabajaba hasta tarde para tener una semana libre con su Rin, además que no quería estar tan ausente con ella a esa hora del día, dándose un pequeño descanso de entre sus cosas coloca su almuerzo en su escritorio, antes de probar un bocado del delicioso almuerzo, la puerta suena y entra su secretaria.

-Taisho-san, disculpe la interrupción pero su "esposa" está aquí

-déjala entrar –con esa actitud tan altanera. Sorprendiéndose de que su Rin estaba en su oficina se relaja más, mirando hacia la puerta que se abría, sin estar contento de quien era.- ¿Qué haces aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Qué haces haciéndote pasar por mi esposa? Sara

-bueno necesitaba verte –sentándose frente a él, vestida de la forma más provocadora, una camisa que dejaba ver su sostén además de tener desprendido tres botones de ella haciendo un escote demasiado pronunciado y una minifalda. Cruzándose de piernas miraba a Sesshomaru relamiéndose los labios, pero él quería que su Rin estuviera en ese lugar en lugar de esa mujer.

-lárgate

-¿no quieres estar conmigo? Me vestí de esta forma, solo para ti

-¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

-bueno quiero, que seas mío –algo absurdo, Sesshomaru se lo tomaba como una broma de mal gusto pero al ver que Sara estaba seria enfurece, esa mujer sabía perfectamente que estaba casado incluso había visto a Rin.- esa mocosa que tienes por esposa no es digna de ti, yo sí. Conozco todo de ti, se quien eras en el pasado y que fue lo que hiciste para que cualquier ladrón te temiera, se cuantos años estuviste en prisión, yo….

-fuera de mi vista, y que no se te ocurra acercarte a mi esposa

-¿porque me acercaría a esa niñita? Talvez solo para hablar de ti, y lo guapo que eres

Teniendo suficiente de esa molesta mujer se levanta de su asiento pegándole a su escritorio con fuerza, Sara sonreía colocándose de pie intenta tocar el rostro de Sesshomaru, pero lo único que consiguió fue que alejara su mano con repulsión, dándole igual si por ahora no podía darse ese lujo porque dentro de poco tenía planeado alejar a la niña del camino. Saliendo por la puerta su problema había terminado, para tomar precaución Sesshomaru decide decirle toda la verdad a Rin, pero al mismo tiempo dudaba en decírselo por miedo a perderla, su pasado era demasiado como para que ella lo entendiera y aceptara al mismo tiempo.

Después de que Sara se fuera y la paz volviera nuevamente, que poco le duro, la puerta empieza a sonar y nuevamente su secretaria entra sin dejarlo probar su almuerzo, queriendo decirle que no quería ver a nadie, solo la miraba con un gesto demasiado desagradable que Sara había provocado. Su secretaria estaba demasiado temerosa de su jefe al verlo como un demonio, esa mirada fría le hacía temer haciendo que se escondiera un poco tras la puerta.

-S-Sesshomaru-san…. Una joven lo busca

-no quiero ver a nadie, dile que se vaya

-pero, ella insiste en querer verlo –Sesshomaru frunce el ceño, molestándose de que ella no entendiera que no recibiría a nadie, además si era otra mujer igual a Sara la mataría literalmente.

-pues yo no quiero ver a nadie

-¡¿Qué?! –un grito de la parte de atrás se escucha resultando demasiado familiar para Sesshomaru, colocándose de pie se dirige a la puerta encontrándose con Rin y otro hombre que la cortejaba justamente cuando estaba de mal humor.- solo vengo a ver a mi esposo

-ínsito en que usted es demasiado hermosa -hablaba el joven empleado que era uno que trabajaba como mensajero de la compañía, obviamente dirigido por Sesshomaru como todos en la compañía, ya que esa empresa era de su familia, acercándose a ellos se coloca justamente atrás de él esperando a lo siguiente que diría.- y si alguna vez se siente sola no dude en llamarme, la atenderé demasiado bien, ¿Qué le pareces?

-eh… -Rin estaba sonrojada y no era tan mala como para decirle cualquier cosa que se merecía, levantando la mirada se sorprende de ver a Sesshomaru con la vena que le estallaba.- ¡amor!

-¿Qué? –asustándose de ver a su jefe detrás de él, sale del lugar corriendo a toda velocidad desapareciendo completamente.

La situación era graciosa y no podía evitar que la risa fluyera de su Rin, pero para Sesshomaru que de por si era celoso, era complicado sacarle el mal humor, como ya estaba en su punto de matar a alguien, arrastra a Rin dentro de su oficina para asegurarse de que su secretaria volviera, cerrando la puerta con llave. Rin quien seguía riéndose de lo sucedido toma asiento, percatándose del mal humor de Sesshomaru, dejando de reírse para no despertar más su mal humor, sonrojándose al no notar que él estuviera de ese modo.

-¡lo siento no creí que te enojarías! –Rin juntaba sus manos en forma de disculpa, intentando no reírse de la situación, a ella le encantaba que Sesshomaru estuviera celoso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se notaba serio y demasiado molesto, Rin no le prestaba atención sintiendo como su estómago hacia ruidos queriendo almorzar con él.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Solo vine a almorzar con mi esposo, ¿no estas feliz de verme?

-Rin pero….

-perdóname –sintiéndose mal de venir a ese lugar, Rin contenía las ansias de llorar al saber que Sesshomaru no la quería en ese lugar, levantándose rápidamente de su lugar camina a la puerta. Antes de abrir la puerta Sesshomaru a detiene de atrás cerrando la puerta nuevamente, abrazándola de la cintura, Rin sonreía sonrojada para luego llevarse la sorpresa de que él la levantaba del suelo.- ¿Qué haces?

-no vayas a gemir muy fuerte

-¡¿Qué?!

Recostándola en uno de los asientos se desase de su saco junto con su corbata, Rin lo alejaba sin venir con intenciones de hacer el amor en ese momento pero Sesshomaru era rápido, cuando menos acoraba él logra sacarle todo la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda. Entre besos él se despojaba de su ropa mientras escuchaba como Rin suspiraba al sentir como la acariciaba, sin oponerse de que él le sacara su ropa ella lo ayuda. Entrando en ella lentamente escuchando como ella suspiraba más fuerte, pero ella recordaba que estaban en un edificio lleno de personas que sospecharían que estaban haciendo eso, intentando no gemir para que no la escucharan, sosteniéndose de su espalda al sentir como sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos y precisos que le era imposible no gemir del placer. Arañando un poco su espalda Sesshomaru se percata de que ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras se sostenía de su espalda con fuerza, acercándose lentamente dejando de moverse en ella, le sostiene de su mentón.

-¿no te gusta?

-s-s-si -Con un dulce y apasionado beso empezando a moverse con más penetración haciendo que ella soltara sus gemidos en aquellos besos.

* * *

Después de terminar Rin traía consigo la camisa de Sesshomaru y solo él traía sus pantalones, teniéndola entre sus piernas la abrazaba mientras comían juntos su almuerzo. Rin sonrojada se pegaba a su pecho sin prestarle atención a su hambre, estando de ese modo se enamoraba aún más de Sesshomaru agradeciendo de conocerlo en la casa de su padre, sin comprender como nunca pudo haberse enamorarse de él años atrás en lugar de a Tomohisa.

-Te amo

-te amo.

-Sesshomaru, estuve pensando que…. Quiero formar una familia

-somos una familia

-no, hablo de, quiero tener un bebé –Sesshomaru se sorprende de escucharlo, reprochándose a sí mismo de lo lejos que llegaba con sus mentiras.

-Rin no creo que aun sea tiempo

-¡sabía que dirías eso! –Dándose cuenta de su grito, se abraza más a él.- perdóname no quise gritarte

-descuida, pero seguro muy pronto tendremos un bebé

-¿porque no ahora? –Sin saber que contestarle Sesshomaru la abraza, haciendo que ella sonriera pero sin quedar conforme.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: tiempo para decirte todo.**

Dentro de la oficina de Sesshomaru, él hablaba junto con Sara quien lo molestaba demasiado extorsionándolo con su pasado para que dejara a Rin, pero no caía tan fácilmente en aquello, estando hablando por horas Sesshomaru no lograba llegar a un acuerdo para que no se acercara a su Rin, pero nada funcionaba y ya se quedaba sin opciones. Con un mes de tratar con aquella mujer Sesshomaru se descuidaba con Rin y casi no le prestaba atención por estar preocupado, Rin ya dudaba de su extraño comportamiento pero aún más, ella se tenía que cuidar estando enferma del estómago que Kagome estaba dudando. En ese mismo día Sesshomaru quería ponerle fin a la discusión y alejar a Sara de Rin, quería que se mudara ofreciéndole dinero para su mudanza a otro lugar pero la respuesta de Sara, siempre era la misma.

-que tengo que darte para que te vayas

-quiero una noche contigo, no es nada

-lo es para mí, piensas que engañare a mi esposa con una zorra como tú

-no seas tan duro, de vez en cuando ella tiene que compartirte, dudo mucho que ella te sea fiel

-guarda tus estupideces para otro, cuanto es suficiente para ti

-tú

-no. Eres una mujer detestable, lárgate de mí vista

-de acuerdo, iré con tu linda esposa y le diré que fuiste un delincuente, que fuiste a una prisión y además que tú fuiste el que….

-¡lárgate!

-sabes no estaría aquí si le dijeras la verdad, aceptare tú cheque pero en verdad me das lástima, ella tiene que saber la verdad

-como si ella no fuera a reaccionar bien, cuando se entere

-eso ya lo sé, creías con no lo tenía en cuenta

-obviamente que sí, eres demasiado astuto, pero no comprendo cómo te atraparon

-me entregue, cuando supe que….

-no me importa tu historia, ya me la sé –Sara se levanta de su asiento queriendo tocarle el mentón a Sesshomaru, pero como se esperaba él aleja su mano dándole su cheque para que se fuera de una vez por todas.- espero volver a verte, soy realmente ingeniosa para sacarle dinero a los demás, pero descuida no le diré a nadie de ti

-como quieras

* * *

Volviendo a su casa se encuentra con el silencio absoluto, subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso se sorprende de escuchar la vos de otro hombre en su habitación, irritándole todo al escuchar esa vos. Entrando a su habitación sin previo aviso se encuentra con su hermano que buscaba algo debajo de su cama, Rin estaba en su armario haciendo un desorden junto con Kagome que estaba con ellos, preguntándose que estaban haciendo Rin se percata de que Sesshomaru había llegado.

-¡Sesshomaru! No se suponía que llegarías más tarde

-salí temprano, ¿Qué haces? Se podría saber

-bueno es que hace un rato se metió un perro callejero en la casa, y lo perdimos de vista y lo estamos buscando, según Inuyasha entro aquí –Rin se acerca a él abrazándolo, con un rápido beso entregándole una muda de ropa para luego volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, lo que le parecía extrañó era que el animal no hiciera ruido.

Caminando a otra habitación Sesshomaru se quitaba su ropa de trabajo, al quitarse su camisa Sesshomaru suspira al ver la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo pensando en la primera vez que lo hicieron juntos, en la forma que había evadido las explicaciones de aquella cicatriz. Colocándose su ropa Sesshomaru por accidente tira su saco al suelo, sin percatarse, juntaba su ropa acomodándola buscaba entre la cama su saco, observando que estaba en el suelo, tomándolo de una de sus mangas siente como le tiraban de otra punta. Arrodillándose frente de la cama mira, observando que apenas un cachorrito mordía su saco, sacándolo de debajo de la cama se encuentra con un cachorro husky siberiano blanco, los ojos del pequeño perro eran celestes que destacaban del pequeño perro, pero se notaba que era callejero viendo como estaba todo sucio. Caminando nuevamente a su habitación abre nuevamente la puerta, esquivando una almohada voladora, lanzada intencionalmente por su hermano.

-¡Inuyasha!

-cálmate Kagome, él idiota lo esquivó mira lo que tenía en sus manos –Rin reía a carcajadas de lo que Inuyasha había hecho, colocándose serio de verla reír de esa manera sin escucharla reír de esa forma desde hacía un tiempo, acercándose a ella le entrega al cachorrito en manos retirándose de la habitación dejándola demasiado confundida.

-bueno nos tenemos que ir, vamos Inuyasha

-que ¿y porque? Acaso te molestamos

-después te explicare, ¿te molesta que nos vallamos Rin?

-no –Rin asiente con una sonrisa acompañándolos a la puerta, dejando que ellos se encargaran del pequeño cachorro.

* * *

Cuando ya estaban solos Rin se acerca a Sesshomaru, que estaba demasiado distante de ella esos últimos días, estando él en el sofá Rin se acomoda a su lado colocando su brazo alrededor de ella, colocando su cabeza en su pecho suelta un relajante suspiro sonrojándose un poco. Sesshomaru sonríe de lado, Rin queriendo romper ese silencio incomodo decide contarle algo que seguramente le gustaría a Sesshomaru, pero era muy probable que le aburriera de escucharla, pero sin importarle mucho le decide contar con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Sesshomaru la abrazara más con su brazo.

-sabes, cuando era niña yo tenía, un perrito igualito a ese

-¿Por qué no te lo quedas? No me opongo, a que tengas un perro

-¡te amo! ¿En verdad me dejas? –los ojos de Rin brillaban con una gran sonrisa, Sesshomaru asiente recibiendo un beso de parte de ella, mientras lo abrazaba él acariciaba su rostro sin separarse de su abrazo. –Sesshomaru dime cuando eras niño, ¿no tenías un perrito o alguna mascota?

-no, en realidad como vivíamos en un edificio, muy difícilmente tenía mascotas

-es triste, bueno te contaré algo. Cuando era niña yo tenía ese mismo cachorro, bueno en realidad era de mi nana pero ella murió hace varios años atrás –Sesshomaru escuchando lo que Rin la había dicho se tensa, Rin no le presta atención siguiendo con lo que estaba contando. Sesshomaru disfrutaba oírla contar todo sobre ella, pareciéndole que en algún momento ella sería una buena madre, pero en él sabía precisamente que tenía que contarle toda la verdad.

-Sesshomaru, acaso te aburro, lo siento

-no, solo estaba pensando que serias una buena madre –ella se sonroja con aquel alago de Sesshomaru, sonriendo lo seguía abrazando más fuerte, inhalando profundo antes de preguntar.

-eso quiere decir que, quieres que tengamos un bebé

-ya hablamos de ese tema

-entonces no, quiero un bebé, ¿Qué hay de malo?

-no es que….tenemos que….

-¿estas inseguro?

-no es eso –Sesshomaru era orgulloso y Rin conocía esa actitud, riéndose bajo para no ser escuchada por él.- me encantaría tener un hijo contigo –dejándole claro eso Rin se sonroja, sentándose nuevamente al lado de él lo abraza con una gran sonrisa.

Estando seguro de querer contarle todo a ella, después de todo Rin tenía derecho de saberlo ya que ella le había contado todo y siempre él evadía sus preguntas, ahora tenía que contarle la verdad antes de que se enterara de la peor forma posible como Sara que estaba por arruinar su relación.

-Rin, tenemos que hablar –la sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de Rin se borra al escuchar la seriedad con la que le hablaba.

-suenas serio, ¿sucedió algo hoy?

-no. Solo te pido que no me interrumpas mientras hablo

-¿Qué quieres contarme? Acaso, hiciste algo malo

-lo hice –tomándoselo como una broma Rin se reía, era imposible para ella pensar que él era una mala persona.- Rin hablo enserio

-¡deja de bromear! Me preocupas, últimamente estas, distante de mí, ahora vienes diciéndome que hiciste algo malo. ¡¿Acaso me engañaste?! Te juro que no te perdonare

-no te engañe –con una vos sumamente suave Rin se relaja, sintiendo que él la atraía dándole un beso, pero ese beso se percibía tristeza, separándose de él Rin lo mira notando ahora su preocupación.- lo siento, perdóname

-¿de qué hablas? No hay nada que perdonar

-te mentí

-¿en qué? –era demasiado extraña esa situación y el único que entendía era Sesshomaru, dejando que la pobre de Rin se hiciera un nudo en la cabeza de no poder entender su punto, porque le hablaba de una mentira, pero lo más importante en que le había mentido.- dime, ¿en qué me mentiste?

-en todo, Rin te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamore, y cometí estupidez tras estupidez

-cuando me viste en mi casa, pero si no….

-yo te, conocía de hace años –Rin abrió los ojos de par en par, no entendía nada de lo que le decía pero sí en que la amaba de hace años, pero como.- veras, te conocí por mi trabajo y tú nunca supiste de mi

-No te creo, si eso es cierto ¿en qué trabajabas?

-yo trabajaba…. de sicario, era un asesino – Un sicario: es una persona que mata a alguien por encargo de otra persona, al hacerlo reciben un pago, generalmente en dinero u otros bienes.

-¡¿Qué?! –Rin reacciona como se lo esperaba Sesshomaru desde un principio, pegándole una fuerte abofeteada dándole vuelta la cara, dejando su mano marcada en la mejilla blanca de Sesshomaru.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: El pasado. Parte 1.**

Como la historia es larga será mejor que comencemos desde el principio para explicar mejor los hechos, años atrás cuando Sesshomaru era todavía un joven de tan solo diecisiete años, era uno de los jóvenes más sobresalientes de su clase y su atractivo rostro hacia que las chicas se colocaran a sus pies, pero el problema era que no le agradaba ninguna mujer. Era alto y su físico se mantenía bien gracias a la cantidad de ejercicio que hacía, pero nunca destacaba por ella, siempre vestía bien a diferencia de los jóvenes que usaban ropas llamativas, unos anteojos que no permitían la vista a unos hermosos ojos dorados que a las muchachas de su clase le gustaba. Sesshomaru más joven era una buena persona de buen corazón, junto con su hermano menor siempre se divertían juntos y casi la mayoría del tiempo no paraban de hacerse bromas, y como era común entre hermanos era sus peleas que duraban bastante tiempo, hasta ese entonces amos sonreían demasiado.

Un cierto día de otoño Sesshomaru junto a su hermano Inuyasha volvían de la escuela después de un largo día, como era de esperarse ellos bromaban como unos buenos amigos y además de siempre estar juntos casi la mayoría del tiempo. Caminando por una de las calles para irse a su casa que se ubicaba en un barrio de la alta sociedad, sus padres eran empresarios de ventas y su dinero le alcanzaba para darles todo lo que necesitaban a sus dos únicos hijos.

-¡Sesshomaru! A que no me ganas en una carrera –menciona Inuyasha sonriendo, llamado la atención de él con un golpe en el brazo de broma.

-¿Ah no? Veamos quien pierde –Sesshomaru con un gran sonrisa acepta empezando la carrera.

-torpe

-¡idiota!

Al llegar a su casa Sesshomaru era más veloz y gana sin dificultada alguna, entrando a su casa Inuyasha después de llegar entra primero dejando su maletín en la entrada, siendo recibidos por una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros, de unos ojos marrones y de tés blanca, que abrazaba a cada uno con un gran beso en la mejilla de ambos. Entrando a la cocina estaba su padre quien los esperaba, el padre de los jóvenes Taisho era un hombre realmente admirable, su aspecto lo hacía ver como un hombre bondadoso, sus cabellos plateados atados en una coleta alta y sus ojos dorados que expresaban alegría de ver a sus hijos.

-qué alegría de teneros aquí chicos

-buenos días padre –menciona Sesshomaru, sentándose justo en frente de él.

* * *

Esa misma noche había comenzado todas las desgracias para estos dos hermanos, con una noche tranquila ambos estaban en su habitación disfrutando de jugar video-juegos en su computadora, y como era de esperarse su madre preparaba la cena junto con su querido esposo, quien le alegraba el día hablándole de cosas que les interesaban a ambos. En eso la luz se apaga de repente, lo que resultaba peor porqué todo el vecindario quedo a oscuras en medio de una noche fría, como les parecía raro no escuchar algún comentario de sus padres, Sesshomaru decide bajar las escaleras del segundo piso acompañado de su hermano.

-¿no crees que es peligroso bajar, sin una linterna? –Inuyasha se guiaba por las paredes de la casa, pero se notaba que Sesshomaru bajaba sin problemas.

-que importa, tenemos que preguntarle a papá como arreglar esto

-no sabes arreglarlo

-no tengo la menor idea, hazlo tu si crees que es sencillos

Terminando de bajar las escaleras Inuyasha queda paralizado al ver el cuerpo de su madre sin vida y su sangre en el piso, Sesshomaru atreviéndose a entrar a la cocina se encuentra con dos ladrones que dejaban caer el cuerpo de su padre ahora sin vida. Invadido por la rabia Sesshomaru de entre la mesa de la cocina, toma en manos un cuchillo y corre al uno de los hombres que estaba en el lugar, Inuyasha viendo a su hermano que estaba por sufrir el mismo destino toma una navaja que su padre le había regalado atacando a los agresores.

-¿no deberían estar dormidos niños? –menciona uno que estaba por ser apuñalado por Sesshomaru, con fuerza el asaltante lo golpea logrando arrojar al suelo a Sesshomaru.

-¡maldito! –tomando sus fuerzas nuevamente, da un último golpe dándole en el estómago al agresor, como si fuera un mostró dándole otra apuñalada, un demonio despertaba en el corazón de Sesshomaru haciendo que la sangre del ladrón saliera desparramada por el lugar

Al mismo tiempo Inuyasha intentaba esquivar los golpes de aquel asesino, que intentaba golpearlo con el puño, teniendo la oportunidad Inuyasha lograba darle golpes certeros pero no lo suficiente como para distraerlo, teniendo la oportunidad se deja golpear en la cara pero a cambio él clava la navaja en el cuello del sujeto dejándolo muerto en el suelo.

-Inuyasha –su hermano repentinamente hablaba diferente, haciéndose notoria la sangre en sus manos y rostro.- tenemos que deshacernos de ellos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –sonando temeroso a lo que ocurría.

-no lo se

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!

-cállate, tenemos que ocultar….lo que hicimos

-hay un lago cerca, pero primero, quiero sacarme esta sangre –Inuyasha tenía sus manos impregnadas en sangre, con solo asentir Sesshomaru e Inuyasha toman prestado el auto de sus padres, colocando los dos cadáveres de los ladrones en unas bolsas emprenden el viaje al lago.

Como era apartado el lago ellos se decidieron de los dos hombres volviendo como si nada a su casa, cambiándose de ropas se encargan de llamar a la policía, cosa que disimilaron lo que acababan de hacer y solo contaron las partes que les convenían.

Como ya no tenían padres Sesshomaru se entera que la compañía de su padre fue dejada a cargo de un amigo de él, no le agradaba mucho la idea pero termino aceptando ya que al graduarse de la universidad se encargaría, quedándose a vivir con un amigo de su padre Totosai que era un anciano. Las cosas para ambos hermanos empeoraba y su actitud ya no era la misma, Sesshomaru como había roto sus anteojos en el homicidio, ignorando esas cosas los meses pasaron y la actitud de Sesshomaru se volvió fría e inexpresiva, Inuyasha seguía igual que siempre pero era demasiado rebelde además, de buscar problemas con las peores personas que se podía imaginar.

* * *

Con un año Sesshomaru ya tenía dieciocho y fue suficiente para él, para irse de la casa de Totosai, y como se esperaba Inuyasha término en un reformatorio dándole dos años para que mejorara su conducta agresiva, mientras que Sesshomaru seguía su camino que a cada paso se oscurecía más y más. Como no podía pagar sus estudios, un cierto día caminaba por una de las calles deshabitadas de la ciudad, de repente un hombre lo embosca de atrás ahorcándolo con el brazo, con un rápido movimiento Sesshomaru lo golpea logrando liberarse de su agarre, el hombre encapuchado lo apunta con un cuchillo.

-¡dame todo tu dinero!

-idiota

Observando que en el suelo estaba un pedazo de vidrio Sesshomaru aprovecha, corriendo del lado contrario lo toma logrando que el hombre lo empezara a seguir sin prestarle atención en el momento de tomar el pedazo de vidrio, dejándose atrapar deja que aquel ladrón lo apuñalara en una parte del abdomen pero él logra clavarle el trozo de vidrio en su cuello. Retirándose aquel cuchillo Sesshomaru sonríe, sin pensarlo dos veces lo apuñala cuantas veces le sería necesario hasta ver su cara de arrepentimiento, terminado con su trabajo Sesshomaru limpiaba su escena ocultando al ladrón en un contenedor de basura, donde debería haber estado esa persona. Antes de salir del lugar un hombre llega sonriéndole, pero como había perdido sangre cae al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Despertando en un lugar descosido Sesshomaru miraba su heredad en el abdomen, viendo que ya se estaba vendada apropiadamente, encontrándose con un hombre frente suyo, aquel hombre alto con un traje oscuro al igual que sus cabellos ocultando sus ojos con unos lentes de sol, percatándose se encontraba en el suelo de una fábrica abandonada.

-Taisho Sesshomaru, que rara pieza he encontrado en la calle, ¿están mejor tus heridas?

-¿Quién es usted?

-solo llámame jefe, porque de ahora en adelante trabajaras para mi

-¿y que le hace pensar que trabajare para usted?

-que no era que, necesitas dinero para tus estudios, yo te lo daré además, de sacar a tu hermano en poco tiempo de ese reformatorio, ¿quieres eso?

-de que se trata ese, trabajo tuyo

-¡no es nada! Tú de ahora en adelante serás mi sicario

-quieres que asesine, y podrías decirme ¿a quién?

-¡ah! Entonces aceptas. Te daré unas fotografías, y de ahí en más te encargaras de esas basuras

-como usted diga

-trabajaras en las noches, y estudiaras en el día ¿te gusta esa condición?

-por supuesto, jefe

-bueno, puedes quedarte en este lugar, cuando te necesite sicario te llamare

-trato

-una cosa más que me olvidaba

-¿qué es?

-si me desobedecieras una de mis órdenes, tendré que pensar en cómo matarte lentamente

-¿Cómo podría desobedecer?

-bueno, he tenido sicarios que desobedecieron mis ordenes

-y que sucedió con ellos, si es que se puede saber jefe

-simplemente, los descuartice

-¿solo es?

-vivos, si eso queráis saber -Sesshomaru guarda silencio, observando que aquel hombre sonreía maliciosamente.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: El pasado. Parte 2.**

Siguiendo con los recuerdos de Sesshomaru se llega a la parte donde ocurrieron las equivocaciones y las mentiras. Al pasar dos años de crudas matanzas para Sesshomaru, se le permitió hacer una vida normal en la universidad pero como su mente había quedado retorcida el "jefe" le había prohibido estrictamente tener un acercamiento con alguien, a menos que fuera necesario. Si una mujer interesada se acercaba a él terminaban de alguna manera muertas, después de eso él las ocultaba en un lugar donde nadie se atreviereis a sospechar, además de limpiarse bien las manos cometiendo crímenes perfectos. Como un día común para Sesshomaru su jefe llegaba para darle su nuevo trabajo, entregándole una foto de una jovencita y otra mujer al lado de ella, sin importarle acepta la tarea de lo que le encargaban.

-¿Quién es?

-su nombre es, Hasekura Rin, es la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos en toda Japón, si matamos a su querida hija seguramente él nos dará lo que queramos, ¿te gusta la idea?

-que hago con la mujer de al lado, quieres que la mate

-no quiero que dejes testigos, mi querido sicario

-como ordene

-están en una ciudad un tanto distante, con tu ingenio sé que lo harás rápido

-más de lo que se imagina, esta mocosa no será nada para mi

-respecto a tú escuela, tengo todo solucionado

-de acuerdo -Sesshomaru quería trabajar rápido para recibir su pago como todas las veces, confiaba en que arria las cosas de la manera que sabía, pero la ciudad donde tenía que ir era demasiado lejos y odiaba esperar pero tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Llegando a la ciudad después de largo tiempo, toma el camino a la casa donde estaría su víctima, estando un gran muro que cubría una enorme mansión, la mujer que vivía en esa casa era una famosa modista y su dinero le bastaba, teniendo la ligera sensación que su hija sería una vanidosa como todas las mocosas que conocía. Con un traje negro y una camisa blanca Sesshomaru estaba armado con todo lo necesario para un escape triunfante, trepando por una parte del muro, con un hábil salto llega a uno de los árboles del lugar, preparando su arma, que en la parte superior tenía un telescopio buscaba a la joven.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abre y sale una anciana con pelos plateados, Sesshomaru la reconoce como una de sus víctimas, antes de poder disparar a su cabeza, escucha un grito que provenía de la casa, mirando fijamente encuentra a la joven Rin. La jovencita estaba vestida con un vestido corto de color violeta y, su cabello cortó por arriba de los hombros y unos anteojos que destacaban unos hermosos ojos chocolates. Sin importarle mucho apuntaba fijamente a su cabeza mientras escuchaba la conversación de las dos mujeres, sin prestarle la mayor atención pero en el momento de casi apretar el gatillo, escucha algo que le resultaba familiar.

-¿crees que mi padre este bien? Mi madre me prohibió que hablara con él, y no puedo viajar para verlo, lo extraño nana

-deja de causarte problemas, sabes que hay gente que te quiere muerta

-¡pero! ¡¿Por qué?! Yo no hice nada, ¿porque? mi padre y mi madre son lo único que tengo, además de ti nana, pero…. Y si los elimina ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-eso nunca va a pasar, tienes un ángel que siempre te cuidara

-quisiera que fuera cierto

Sesshomaru escuchando esa conversación se queda tildado alejando su tiro a otro lugar, esa jovencita era de alguna forma igual a él, su padre y madre eran lo único que tenía, pero cuando los asesinaron él se sentía triste por eso, pero nunca lo demostraba, además él se hacia la misma pregunta _"¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ volviendo a observarlas sonríe al verla.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Sesshomaru no podía completar su trabajo por culpa de ella, pero lo peor de todo era que se estaba enamorando de aquella mujer, terminando perdidamente enamorado, todo se volvía complicado y empeoraba con cada segundo que pasaba pero no podía matarla. Uno de esos días él se entera por aquella anciana que hablaba con la madre de la joven, se entera de que ella estaba saliendo con un abusador que la maltrataba cuando podía, pero de vez en cuando eses sujeto la trataba demasiado bien, una vez preparado Sesshomaru decide hacer entrar su personaje. Después de verlos en una cita Sesshomaru sigue a Tomohisa el noviecillo de ella, cuando encuentra donde vivía el joven entra a darse una ducha, tomando su celular hace una copia exacta con sus celular para que su plan iniciara. Lo que había hecho Sesshomaru era robarle su número y contacto pero sin mantener sospechas en el celular del torpe, pero husmeando en la copia encuentra que aquel idiota salía con otra que no era Rin, reaccionando de mala gana, estando en una plaza pública.

-hola jovencito –Sesshomaru al darse cuenta la nana de Rin estaba en el lugar observándolo con una gran sonrisa

-no debería hablarme señora

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, eres el joven que viene a nuestra casa en secreto –sorprendiéndose de que esa mujer le dijera eso, estando bien seguro de que nunca se dejó ver por ninguna cámara u otra persona.- tranquilo, no le diré a nadie

-¿Por qué no llama a la policía? Es lo más obvio

-porque se nota que eres un jovencito confundido, no eres malo solo que vives en un mundo que no comprendes. Ahora dime, ¿Qué pretendes que, miras tan fijamente a mi niña?

-no puedo pretender nada –a Sesshomaru no le gustaba pensar que nunca tendría oportunidad con ella, ellos no eran compatibles además que, sabía que en cualquier momento moriría por su estupidez.- no puedo amar a nadie

-¿te prohíbes amar a alguien? Qué clase de persona hace eso, es común hacerlo

-yo no puedo, y repito que llame a la policía

-¿Por qué lo haría? Solo eres, un jovencito confundido –la mujer se acerca a él acariciándole la cabeza, Sesshomaru recordaba a su madre cuando lo molestaba acariciándole la cabeza.- en verdad eres muy apuesto, desearía que tú salieras con mi niña en lugar de ese chico

-yo también quiero eso

El tiempo pasaba y Sesshomaru tenía esa información del tal Tomohisa, de vez en cuando él mismo le mandaba mensajes a Rin teniendo largas pláticas, sin que ella supiera que no era su novio, pero como no podía evitarse él le decía lo que sienta por ella con tan solo unos mensajes, también se encontraba de vez en cuando con la nana de Rin que lo ayudaba sabiendo que estaba mal. Uno de esos días Sesshomaru salía vestido como un chico normal, encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver al novio de Rin con la otra mujer, escuchando atentamente se entera de que se verían en la casa de esa basura, aprovechando que sería ese mismo día Sesshomaru nuevamente se hace pasar por su novio invitándola a una cita cerca del lugar donde vivía, sin pensar en cómo acabaría todo.

* * *

Después de pasar esas cosas Rin solo lloraba en su habitación recostada en su cama abrazando a su almohada, siendo consolada por su nana, que la calmaba acariciándola en la cabeza. Sesshomaru de la parte de afuera observando como siempre desde lejos, se arrepentía de haberle mandado ese mensaje, quedándose en aquel árbol donde observaba como ella lloraba por lo que ocurrió, y su nana percatándose de la presencia de él lo regañaba desde lejos. En la media noche Rin había quedado profundamente dormida, aprovechando Sesshomaru se adentra en la habitación para hablar con la nana que estaba sentada en la cama de la joven, la nana se notaba molesta pero no tanto como para echarlo.

-señora….

-no digas nada. –Sesshomaru miraba a Rin, sentándose en la cama mirándola deseando poder hablar con ella.- hiciste lo que nadie se atrevía, tenía que saberlo con sus propios ojos. Quédate con ella pero, no intentes nada raro

-¿Esta segura?

-si la amas, no le harás nada

-le agradezco por confiar en mi

Al salir la nana Sesshomaru le acariciaba el rostro, Rin estando dormida le atrapa el brazo jalándolo a ella, acomodándose en la cama él se dejaba abrazar por ella ya que era su ultimo día, estando tentado a besarla solo, le besa en la frente quedándose toda la noche velando por Rin.

* * *

En la mañana Sesshomaru se marcha de la casa pero como era de esperarse de su último día, unos hombres lo vinieron a buscar para llevarlo ante su jefe, sin resistirse Sesshomaru acceda a irse con ellos estando feliz de poder estar con ella. Los que trabajaban para ese hombre le perdonaron la vida a Sesshomaru, pero eso no impidió que le hicieran algo como recuerdo, en uno de sus brazos le colocaron como una especie de alambre grueso al rojo vivo, quemando su brazo para quitárselo de la peor forma, pero antes de poder hacerlo alguien había escuchado los gritos y llamo a la policía, arrestando a todos menos a Sesshomaru. Después de salir del hospital Sesshomaru insistió en que lo metieran en la cárcel, y para que entrara hace un alboroto y golpea a uno de los policías terminando como se esperaba, tras las rejas.

Estando todo un año en ese lugar todo en él había cambiado, y como era uno de los sicario de ese hombre muchos de los prisioneros lo conocían y otros no, se había ganado el respeto de aquellos prisioneros. Nada le importaba en aquellos días encerrado en inmensos muros, solo miraba el cielo sentado dentro de su celda, sin prestarle atención a lo demás, ejercitándose para poder estar en forma y poder sobrevivir en ese lugar solo podía pensar en Rin. Uno de los días en donde los prisioneros estaban adentro por el mal clima, en la celda de Sesshomaru entra un policía ordenándole que juntara sus cosas y lo siguiera. Llegando a una de las oficinas un hombre sonreía al mirarlo, dándose cuenta de que ese hombre era al padre de ella, saludándolo cortésmente el hombre le muestra algo importante.

-¿Quién es usted?

-soy Hasekura Takuma, Sesshomaru, yo soy el encargado de las empresas de tu padre, si lo recuerdas. Te sacare de este lugar y yo mismo me encargare de educarte, trabajaras para mi ¿entendido?

-entendido

-bien, te llevare conmigo, estoy seguro que tu hermano se sorprenderá de verte

-¿Inuyasha? –Takuma asiente sonriéndole, recordado demasiado a aquella jovencita.

-ahora nos vamos

-(_supongo que, debo dejar de pensar en ella…. no creo que vuelva a verla, porque no quiero lastimarla_)


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:** **La verdad duele más que la mentira.**

Terminando con la larga historia a Rin no le alcanzaba para procesar toda esa información, toda su cabeza termino revuelta y ya no sabía si sentirse molesta o feliz, si quería decirle lo que sentía o quería golpear por ser tan tonto de contárselo, mirando por la ventana se percata que era de noche, levantándose del sofá Rin sonreía. Sesshomaru notaba que Rin estaba confundida pero nunca creía que ella reaccionaría en ese momento, ella estaba demasiado pálida, para luego verla correr, colocándose de pie la buscaba con la mirada mirando la única luz de la casa prendida que era la del baño.

-Rin ¿estás bien?

-¡No! ¿Cómo podría estar bien? –Saliendo furiosa del baño Rin lo golpea, mientras su llanto nublaba su vista.- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Sesshomaru idiota!

-Rin

-¡idiota! ¡Idiota! –Abrazándola la pega a su pecho Rin lloraba, pero al hacerlo recibe una fuerte abofeteada, dejándole toda la mano marcada.- ¡me hubieras dicho eso antes! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, y mil veces idiota!

-Rin cálmate

-¡no me quiero calmar! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme todo eso?! ¡¿Por qué ahora me dices eso?!

-Rin sabía que reaccionarías así, por eso evite decirte, pero se me fue de las manos y….

Sin soportar tanta información lo golpea otra vez, pero antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera decir otra cosa, recibe otra abofeteada tan fuerte que le desvió la mirada, escuchando su llanto él tenía razón para no decirle porque quería evitar verla de ese modo, queriendo abrazarla y decirle cuanto lo lamentaba, por primera vez su corazón se ablandaba, tanto como para humillarse en frente de ella. Antes de poderle tocar una mano, recibe otra fuerte abofeteada, con eso Sesshomaru caía al suelo arrodillándose frente a ella, Rin respiraba tan agitadamente que al verlo así recordaba cuando él se le propuso, sin poder verlo su mente se desacomoda y la confusión la invadió tanto que salió corriendo del lugar.

Sesshomaru al verla correr fuera de la casa entendía, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ocultando su mirada en el suelo él siente como en su mejilla caía algo húmedo, al notarlo abre los ojos grandes sorprendiéndose de ver una lágrima, desde que sus padres habían muerto no lloraba. En eso escucha desde la puerta como alguien aplaudía, Sara quien aún no se había ido, había visto toda la escena de Rin ya que los gritos eran inevitables, Sesshomaru levantándose del suelo quería matar a Sara sacando una arma de su saco le apuntaba.

-alto ahí Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué me mataras?

-¡ella es mi único amor! ¡Ahora que la perdí no me importa volver a prisión, si te mato me olvidare de esto!

-cálmate, cálmate

-¡no debiste venir! ¡Te matare maldita zorra!

-así me dices, que malo eres –Sara se acerca para quitarle el arma a Sesshomaru, pero al acercarse él la toma del cuello a lo que ella nota sus ojos rojos, obviamente él amaba con locura a Rin y por esa razón dejo de ser un asesino.- suéltame

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ella ya no está en mi vida –Sesshomaru de un minuto al otro sonreía como un maniático, quería matar.

-¡la amas no hagas esto, aun tienes una oportunidad!

-ya no tengo más oportunidades –Sara abre los ojos asustada.

* * *

Rin corría por las calles llorando a más no poder sacar lágrimas, estaba destrozada y su mente era confusión, corriendo sin darse cuenta un auto estaciona al lado de ella siendo su padre que estaba demasiado sorprendido de ver a su hija llorar en medio de la oscuridad, Rin sin dudarlo lo abraza soltándose en llanto entre los brazos de su padre. Al llegar a su casa su padre le ordenaba la habitación de ella, sentando en su cama junto con ella que seguía abrazada ya dejando de llorar, su padre no necesitaba preguntarle la razón de su llanto por que ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.

-papá, ¿Por qué no me dijiste de Sesshomaru?

-eso era algo que le correspondía a Sesshomaru decirte, pero ese muchacho te conto la historia completa, a mí me dijo la mitad Inuyasha me conto lo de ti hace unos días

-lo amo ¡pero es un idiota! ¡¿Por qué me lo dijo ahora?! –Rin entro nuevamente en llanto, sus sentimientos se estaban descontrolando.

-tranquila, ¿desde cuándo estas de esa manera?

-a que te refieres

-hablo de que, ¿Cuándo lloras porque si? No eres así –su padre trataba de decirle que su actitud era diferente, pero ella lo había sabido desde hacía una semana atrás.

-supongo que tienes razón, debo ver a Kagome, ella me acompañara al hospital, últimamente me he sentido mal del estómago

-le avisare

-gracias papá –después de terminar de acomodar sus cosas Rin se recuesta a dormir en su antigua cama, notando como le faltaba el calor de Sesshomaru a su lado, acostumbrándose a dormir pegada a su pecho cálido.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo, Rin y su padre estaban juntos ya que él tenía el día libre, algo en ese ambiente era triste y era que Rin tenía su mirada llena de tristeza, ya que todas esas noches ella se la pasaba extrañando a Sesshomaru, pero al mismo tiempo le invadía el hambre y se le antojaba cada vez más. Su padre volviendo a mirar a su hija había terminado su parte de la comida, mejor dicho ella sola se acabó todo lo que se encontraba en el almuerzo, su padre estaba con algo de curiosidad de que su hija actuara de esa forma. Levantándose de la mesa despide a su hija con un beso en la frente, al abrir la puerta Kagome entra al lugar para después saludar a los que estaban en el lugar.

-¡Rin apúrate! Te hice una cita con el doctor, andando

-¡sí!

* * *

Rin y Kagome caminaban por las calles para dirigirse al hospital de la zona, Rin insistía en hacerse la revisión para curarse rápidamente de sus dolores, todo aquello le molestaba bastante el no saber que le pasaba. Kagome reía con su amiga escuchando todo lo que ella le contaba, pero aun ella sospechaba de lo que Rin le decía de sus malestares, eso podría ser algo letal o extrañamente familiar, ya que su madre y amigas pasaron por lo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo podría engañarse. Como era de esperarse el doctor de Rin solo le había hecho algunas preguntas de los síntomas que ella presentaba, pero al parecer al doctor de Rin no le preocupaba en lo mínimo por lo que sucedía, haciendo que se recostara en una camilla el doctor comenzó hacer un estudio que seguramente le daría su resultado, después de terminar hizo que ellas salieran de la sala dejando que ellas quedaran afuera del consultorio esperando.

-Taisho-san –llama una de las enfermeras después de varios minutos, haciendo que Rin se acercara a la puerta con un tanto de preocupación.- sus resultados Taisho-san, que tenga un buen día –entregándole uno solo papel.

-gracias –Rin toma en manos sus resultados, para luego hacer una cara de sorpresa y algo de confusión.- disculpe señora

-dígame Taisho-san

-¿esto…. es mío?

-por supuesto Taisho-san, todo los estudios que el doctor realizo son eso, felicidades señorita

-pero…. pero ¡tiene que haber algún error! Estoy segura de esto, y no puede ser, como ¿Cómo?

-bueno no soy la persona para explicar eso

-¡no quise que me entendiera de esa forma! Lo siento, estoy gritando pero es que, no sé cómo actuar en esta situación

-nadie sabe Rin –Kagome de atrás la calmaba con una mano en su hombro, haciendo que Rin entrara en llanto de aquella noticia, ella como buena amiga consolaba sonriéndole para calmarla un poco.- ¿se lo dirás a Sesshomaru? –Rin la mira con un tanto de miedo en su mirada.

-después de gritarle idiota, creo que me odia–comenzando a caminar se despiden de la enfermera, mientras Rin se secaba sus lágrimas en medio de la calle.- Kagome, y si Sesshomaru me dice algo que no quiero escuchar

-no creo que lo diga, seguramente estará sorprendido

-¿Por qué ahora? No estoy lista, después de que él me dijo quién era me he sentido insegura pero…. ni siquiera tengo respuesta para esto

-espera, ¿te conto todo?

-¡¿Qué?! Te conto a ti primero pero a mí, no me dijo nada hasta ahora ¡ese hombre! –molesta caminaba con pasos firmen, de ser la única que no sabía nada.

-¡espera, yo lo sabía porque Inuyasha me lo dijo! No estés celosa –Rin dándose vuelta miraba con tristeza, estaba tan preocupada que lloraba porque no sabía qué hacer.

-Kagome, me acompañas a casa

-volverás después de estar afuera dos días

-sé que me mintió hasta ahora, pero aun lo amo, lo amo demasiado y esto es una señal para que no me aleje de él

-entonces que esperas, él no te lastimara

-¡iré sola! Kagome dile a mi padre que, que volveré con Sesshomaru

-no te preocupes –Rin con una gran sonrisa y sus ánimos al máximo, empieza a correr por las calles teniendo una palabra que le hacía querer llegar lo más pronto posible con Sesshomaru, ella lo amaba y no quería negarse a que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, si cometió errores en el pasado ya no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-(_Sesshomaru, yo te amo. Te he hecho esperar por muchos años y ahora, yo no quiero que ese amor que tienes hacia a mi termine. Ya has hecho suficiente ahora solo déjame mi parte, ya no te hare esperar, ya no quiero alejarme de ti_)


	21. Fin

**Capítulo 21: Fin.**

**No esperemos más, te amo. Entonces ya nunca nos separemos, ¿sí? Sesshomaru.**

Rin corría por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa donde estaba Sesshomaru, buscando dentro de su bolso sus llaves, las encuentra, entrando desesperadamente buscando a Sesshomaru, pero al no verlo por la sala o en otro lugar, buscando y buscando no lo encontraba por ningún lugar de la casa. Quedándose sin lugares Rin a pasos lentos sube las escaleras, llegando a su habitación sin encontrarlo en ningún lado, empezando a llorar se recuesta en su cama sintiendo la suavidad de aquellas sábanas y lo blando de la almohada, recordando el aroma de Sesshomaru sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

-Sesshomaru ¡Perdóname! No volveré a gritarte idiota, te lo prometo por favor…. ¿Dónde estás? Sesshomaru perdóname…. –retorciéndose en la cama se sostenía fuertemente de las sábanas, llorando a mares de no verlo, lo quería abrazar y besarlo hasta no poder más, quería decirle una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba, pero ya no estaba a su lado.- te amo, Sesshomaru por favor, no me abandones….

Por más que ella lo llamara él no aparecía por ningún sitio, y era que Sesshomaru se había marchado del lugar, llegando a la casa demasiado tarde, sobre todo que ahora no podía dejar de llorar por Sesshomaru y ahora su bebé.

* * *

**4 meses después.**

Cuatro meses Sesshomaru seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado, y Rin ahora estaba con su pancita bien crecidita cumpliendo cinco meses de embarazo, y como se esperaba ella no se movió de su casa que compartía con su esposo, negándose todo el tiempo de mudarse nuevamente a la casa de su padre que le preocupaba ahora su estado. Como ahora ella tenía un estado delicado su padre no podía pasar por alto ese asunto, cuando ella tenía sus tres primeros meses no le costaba nada dejarla sola porque en ese momento ella es más estable que ahora, y como Sesshomaru estaba desaparecido nadie podría estar las 24 horas con ella. Pero de vez en cuando Kagome y Sango llegaban a su casa quedándose todo un día, pero no era suficiente con eso, Rin estaba en espera y si le sucedía algo grave podría perder a su bebé, estando en negación de irse de la casa su padre se rinde dejándola quedarse en la casa.

En un día como cualquiera Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en la casa visitando a Rin, haciendo que su alegría aumentara, preparando el té junto con Kagome, Inuyasha las observaba estando furioso con su hermano Sesshomaru esperando el momento en que apareciera para pegarle en la cara, no toleraba el ver a Rin soportar todo aquel peso, y con su bebé ella estaba más que preocupada. En eso la puerta suena, Inuyasha se ofrece a atender aquella llamada, llegando a la puerta un cartero le entrega un sobre que decía "_para Rin_" sorprendiéndose de ver la letra de Sesshomaru.

-Rin toma –sonriéndole recibe el sobre, guardándolo en su bolsillo del vestido que llevaba puesto.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Inuyasha un tanto interesado en saber, dándole demasiada rabia de ver esa carta de Sesshomaru, y de no estar con ella en ese momento.

-es un sobre que mi padre me envía, tiene dinero para todo lo que necesito –escuchando eso él abre los ojos grande, al notar esa reacción ella reía nerviosa.- lo se exagera demasiado

-pero….

-desearía que me dejara hacerlo sola, además cada vez que viene me trae obsequios para él bebé, está ansioso de ser abuelo además, mi madre también manda estas cosas. Pensó que exageran –sin decir nada Inuyasha guarda silencio, sonriéndole para que ella no se preocupara.

* * *

Ya de noche sus amigos se retiran del lugar dejando a Rin sola, como acostumbraba se alimentaba bien en la cena para luego irse a su habitación y cantarle una canción de cuna a su bebé, todas las noches se repetía la misma historia y seguía esperando a Sesshomaru a que volviera, pero por una parte ella ya sabía que Sesshomaru nunca más volvería. Al terminar su canción de cuna unas cuantas lágrimas caen en su vientre crecido, acariciándolo siente como una pequeña patadita en su vientre, sonriendo que su bebé le digiera con eso que dejara de llorar, cumpliendo la petición de su bebé.

-perdón mi niño, extraño a tú papi –con cariño ella acariciaba su vientre, tratando de no llorar y no preocuparse demasiado, lo extrañaba pero no podía arrastrar a su hijo a su tristeza.- te quiero, espero el día en que podre tenerte entre mis brazo, mi bebé ya quiero que llegues

De pronto ella escucha como un fuerte rayo suena afuera de la casa, comenzando a llover repentinamente, Rin se cubre con las sábanas tapándose los oídos, temiendo a las noches de tormentas como aquellas, abrazándose a sigo misma, pero no podía evitar asustarse al estar sola.

-Sesshomaru ¿Cuándo volverás?... te extraño, ahora más que nunca

* * *

En la mañana la tormenta continuaba tan fuerte que Rin decidió no salir a ningún lado, apresar de tener una cita con el doctor, pero como no quería, decide quedarse en su casa relajándose, sentándose en el sofá dándose el lujo de comer algo de frutas frescas, cubriéndose con una sábana su vientre para no tener frio. Mientras veía la televisión entretenida escucha como la puerta se abre de repente, Rin había acordado ir con Kagome al hospital ya que ella si sabía conducir un auto, tomando una almohada la abraza sonriendo para recibir a su amiga.

-¡Kagome! Ven, no quiero ir –pero ella no recibió respuesta de su amiga, suponiendo que ella se había enojado, empieza a reír.- ¡no te enojes! Anoche no pude dormir, es tenebroso dormir con esa tormenta

Otra vez ella no recibe respuesta, comenzando a asustarse de no recibir respuesta, Rin levantándose de sofá se cubre con aquella sábana la cabeza y el vientre para no sentir frio, caminando tan alegre como siempre, llega a la entrada con una gran sonrisa.

-¡no me asustes! ¡Kagome si me estás jugando una broma con Inuyasha, no es gracioso! –sin recibir respuesta nuevamente, ella se acerca a la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta se encuentra con Sesshomaru parado frente a ella, al verlo Rin se queda sin aire sin poder creer que era él que había vuelto, no podía evitar verlo sorprendida entrando en llanto de verlo, pero no podía acercarse a él porque sus pies no reaccionaba demás de no poder creer que Sesshomaru estuviera de vuelta. Al poder reaccionar de nuevo notaba algo extraño en Sesshomaru, él estaba con la mirada baja y todo empapado por la lluvia, sin moverse Rin estaba asustada de la situación.

-¿Sesshomaru? –al decir su nombre él levanta la vista, Rin con una mano en el corazón se calmaba, pero al ver que no le contestaba, intenta acercarse pero al hacerlo Sesshomaru da un paso adelante.

-Rin, perdóname

-¿Qué? Sesshomaru ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada, ¿Cómo puedes desaparecer así? ¿Cómo no puedes contestar mis llamadas? ¡Me tenías preocupada, cuatro meses desapareciste!

Antes de poder decir otra cosa Sesshomaru da un paso adelante cayendo al suelo, ver eso ella empieza a llorar por la sorpresa de que él apareciera, arrodillándose lo abraza cubriéndolo con la sábana para que no se resfriara. Al levantar la mirada se encuentra con Inuyasha y Kagome hablando dentro de su auto, al bajarse, Rin les grita asustada por lo de Sesshomaru, Kagome al ver que él estaba tirado en el suelo Inuyasha se acerca rápidamente.

-¡genial Rin! yo quería pegarle antes, pero creo que lo hiciste primero

-no hice nada, se desmayó solo

-de acuerdo hay que llevar al idiota, lo cargare por ti –Inuyasha con fuerza levanta a Sesshomaru del suelo, Kagome viendo a Rin la cubre con una chaqueta para que no sintiera frió.

Más tarde cuando Inuyasha y Kagome se habían ido de la casa, Rin cuidaba a Sesshomaru sonriendo de tenerlo de vuelta en la casa, aunque estuviera enojada con él, no podía aguantar sus ansias de decirle cuanto lo amaba, lo que hiso claramente para ella era estúpido pero no estaba enojada para nada con él. Quedándose hasta la medianoche despierta Rin cae dormida, sin antes sostener la mano de Sesshomaru para que la abrazara, sonriendo al quedarse así con él, tanto que extrañaba ese calor que solo Sesshomaru tenía, sin tener ahora razones para volver a llorar por Sesshomaru, volviendo a estar otra vez en sus brazos.

* * *

En la mañana el sol volvía a salir y la primera en despertar fue Rin que sonreía de ver a Sesshomaru a su lado, dándole un beso en los labios lo despierta, ella sonreía de verlo de ese modo otra vez.

-¡despierta! –antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera abrir los ojos, Rin lo vuelve a besar estando ella arriba, abriendo los ojos vagamente Sesshomaru se sienta en la cama.

-Rin ¿Qué…?

-no quiero hablar, te extrañe tonto –abrazándolo de la cabeza lo vuelve a besar, Sesshomaru correspondía aquel beso pero no por mucho.- no te separes

-quiero decirte….-siendo interrumpido por Rin que lo abrazaba y besaba, comprendía que ella lo extrañaba, pero seguía con la duda si lo había perdonado por no decirle.- no estabas enojada

-¡te amo! Fui una idiota por no perdonarte, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-estuve con alguien de mi familia, arregle las cosas y no creí que tardaría tanto –Rin sonreía, al separarse un poco de Sesshomaru, él baja la mirada viendo el vientre de ella crecido.

Rin sonreía al ver que Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido con su vientre, Rin notaba que él no se atrevía a tocar a su hijo, tomando su mano ella lo coloca en su vientre sonriendo sintiendo como su bebé le pegaba una pequeña patadita, que obligo que la abrazara fuertemente. Sin contenerse Rin empieza a llorar de la alegría de sentir a Sesshomaru, volviéndola a besar esta vez él le toma del mentón besándola apasionadamente, al separarse de aquel beso él le da un beso pequeño en el vientre.

-te amo Rin….

-aun no sé cómo, hiciste para no besarme la primera vez que me viste, yo no puedo

-¿Cuántos mese tiene?

-bueno tiene cinco meses, y además es un niño

-al final concedí tu petición, perdóname por dejarte sola

-¡no te preocupes! Con tal de que estés aquí, nunca te vayas, te perdone desde hace mucho

-por eso te amo, tengo un regalo para ti –dejando que Rin se sentara a un costado de la cama, Sesshomaru sale de la habitación asustando un poco a Rin, temiendo que ya no estaría cuando abriera sus ojos llorando un podo al pensar en eso, al abrir los ojos él no estaba, pero ante eso siente como la puerta se abre y el traía algo consigo detrás de su espalda.

-Sesshomaru

-no me iré a ninguna parte, si es lo que piensas –sentándose a su lado le besa nuevamente, dejándole algo en las manos de ella. Rin al abrir sus ojos se encuentra con un peluche, era chiquito y de color blanco con ojitos marrones, el peluche era un perrito precioso que tenía un anillo atado al cuello con un lazo.

-es precioso

-era mío de niño, quiero que lo tenga nuestro primer bebé –sacando el anillo del peluche, se lo coloca a Rin, para luego besarle la mano con ternura.- nunca te dejare

-nos amamos ¿no?

-te amo

-ya nunca más nos separemos ¿sí? Sesshomaru

-para toda la vida, nunca más te dejare sola –abrazándola nuevamente acariciaba su vientre, dejando a Rin con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sesshomaru había esperado tantos años por ella y ya no quería esperar más, quería verla feliz porque la amaba con locura, lo único que estaba consiente era que de ahora en ese momento ellos serían tres, y quien sabe, tal vez más, pero como era de esperarse no le importaba el tiempo, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, y ella lo amara tanto como él la amaba.

**FIN….**

**bueno gracias por leer esta historia, me alegra mucho que le haya gustado tanto como a mi, que pena que acabara tan pronto, muchas gracias y espero que me sigan en otra de mis historias...**

**un agradecimiento por los comentarios tan linos que hicero, no dejen de leer, gracias! **


End file.
